The Final Challenge
by AnimeFan011
Summary: Luffy and his crew have finally arrived on Raftel. However they meet a man on Raftel and tells them of a Final Challenge. A lot of crossovers and LuNa fic LuffyxNami Chapter 32 Up
1. A Final Challenge? A Man on Raftel

**Author Notes:** Hey everybody, if your wondering about the crossovers my stories are going to contain, well lets just say there is quite a few.

Crossovers:

1. Naruto

2. Bleach

3. Yu Yu Hakusho

4. Rurouni Kenshin

5. D. Gray-Man

Yes all of theses animes will become part of my story as crossovers with One Piece.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any other anime involved in my story.

**A Final Challenge? The Man on Raftel**

It was 20 years ago when Gold Roger was executed in Lougetown and ever since then the Great Pirate Age began. Everyone who wanted to find Gold Roger's legendary treasure One Piece set out to sea, to conquer the New World like Gold Roger did before. After 20 years one crew of pirates were able to conquer the New World and were finally able to land on the last island on the Grand Line, Raftel. That crew was the Straw Hat Pirates led by the idiotic, lovable rubber captain, Monkey D. Luffy.

"YAHOOOOOOO!! We finally made it." Shouted the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates. Luffy was already on the land of Raftel as he had his huge grin plastered on his face. He had his trusty Straw Hat on his head as he looked from side to side with eyes full of excitement.

"Oi Luffy, calm down already." Zoro said to Luffy as he caught up to his idiotic captain. Zoro was Luffy's first mate and has been ever since their encounter back at the marine base led by Captain Morgan. Zoro had three swords, one was a blade called Shunsui which he received after defeating Ryuma back at Thriller Bark , the other was the strongest blade in the world which he received from Hawkeye Mihawk when he defeated him to become the best swordsman and the last blade was his trusty old Wado Ichimonji, which he received after Kuina's death from his childhood.

"Seriously Luffy, why are you always so excited?" Nami told him. Nami was the crew's navigator and the worlds greatest. Nami hated pirates, but Luffy was able to get her to join his crew after helping her get rid of Arlong, who was terrorizing her village. Arlong was also the person who killed her foster mother Bellemere.

"Well, why he wouldn't he be?" Usopp spoke up. Usopp was the marksman of the Straw Hat Pirates. Usopp is also a huge lie, which sometimes helps him defeat his opponents, key word "sometimes". Usopp also beat his father in a shootout when Luffy and the crew met Shanks and his crew during their adventures in the Grand Line. Usopp also visited the Elbaf during their travels and was able to see the giant warriors and become a great warrior of the sea as well, even though he sometimes chickens out.

"Nami-swan, you were so fantastic navigating through the storm to get us here." Sanji exclaimed in his love state. Sanji is the love-cook of the Straw Hats. His cooking is the best the entire East Blue has to offer and was the apprentice of a former pirate, Red Leg Zeff. Sanji is kind hearted, but can also be ruthless especially with his chivalry. His dream was to find the legendary sea the All Blue, which he happened to find before they arrived on Raftel. He was able to catch a lot of fish from the sea and was able to get a ton of dishes done for the entire crew.

"This is so cool, I can't believe we made it." Chopper the blue nosed reindeer said. Tony Tony Chopper was the ship's doctor and a very good one at that. He was able to help the crew in curing illnesses they experienced and help heal their battle wounds, mostly Usopp's. Chopper was able to study and find cures for a lot of illnesses during his adventures with the crew and still continues to find ways to heal every illness there is. Chopper has also eaten the Hito Hito no Mi Fruit which gave him the power to transform into different transformations. He also created the Rumble Ball, which allows him to transform into his other seven transformations.

"Ee it is." 'Hopefully what I'm looking for is here.' Robin thought. Robin is an archeologist who had a bounty put on her at the age of eight. She is able to read the language written on the ancient poneglyph stones and she also ate the Hana Hana no Mi Fruit which allows her to create any part of her body on any surface including herself and other humans, which helped the crew in many situations.

"This is so SUPER!!" Franky shouted doing his pose. Franky is the crew's shipwright and the one who built the crew's ship, The Thousand Sunny. Franky is also a cyborg who was the apprentice of a famous shipwright that built the Pirate King's own ship. Franky was injured badly while trying to stop Tom's Train from importing Tom the shipwright to his execution and suffered fatal wounds. However he was able to turn himself into a cyborg that helped the crew take down the CP9.

"Yohohoho, I can't believe my eyes that we are finally here. BUT I HAVE NO EYES!! Skull Joke." Brook shouted. Brook is a musical skeleton who encountered the Straw Hats during their adventures in Thriller Bark. Brook had his shadow taken by Gecko Moria, but was able to retrieve when Zoro defeated Ryuma. Afterwards, Brook joined the Strawhats hoping he would one day be reunited with Laboon the whale, which he and his former crew promise to meet one day.

"One Piece! One Piece! Where is One Piece!? Is it there? Or there? Maybe over there?" Luffy wondered as he looked in every direction while being hyperactive.

Nami walked up to Luffy and hit him in the head to calm him down. "Baka! Calm down we'll find One Piece eventually."

"But where could it be?" Usopp wondered.

"Well it has to be hidden somewhere in the middle of the island since that's where most of the treasure is." Nami told them.

"Ah Nami-swan, when you think you are amazingly beautiful." Sanji told her in his love state.

"Idiot cook." Zoro muttered.

"What was that marimo?" Sanji replied angrily.

"Nothing, I just said you're a prince..." Sanji smiled as he turned to admire Nami until, "of Gay Kingdom." This comment caused Sanji to kick Zoro, but not before the swordsman blocked his attack with his sword. Nami however stopped their fighting by punching them both on the head leaving them with bruises.

"Knock it off, Bakas!" She shouted at them. Zoro groaned in pain while Sanji was still admiring Nami with heart eyes.

"Navigator-san?" Robin called. "In order to find One Piece it will be better to split up and search the island."

"Robin-chwan, that was a beautiful idea, but not as beautiful as you!" Sanji shouted with heart eyes.

"Un, so I guess we'll split into three groups of three then. It would help us cover more ground." Nami suggested.

"Great idea, Nami, but how do we pick the groups?" Chopper asked.

"Not to worry about that." Usopp spoke up as everyone turned to him. He reached inside his bag to reveal nine pinballs, but there were three different colors. Three of the pinballs were red, the other three were green and the last three were yellow. "Alright mina, we each pick one of these pinballs and whoever has the same color will be the team."

"Wow Usopp, that's a great idea!" Chopper said with eyes full of amazement.

"Yosh, lets pick already." Franky shouted as he walked up to Usopp and watched as he mixed the nine pinballs in a bag and finally gave the bag to Franky. Franky picked out a pinball and held it in his palm with a closed fist. Usopp then went to every other crew member as they also picked out a pinball out of the bag. When Usopp picked out the last pinball everyone revealed their selection and theses were the teams.

**Usopp, Chopper and Robin **

"Yosh Chopper lets find out where One Piece is located before everyone else does." Usopp declared.

Chopper jumped up and down in excitement, "I can't believe we'll find the One Piece."

Robin just smiled down the reindeer doctor as he continued to jump up and down in excitement.

**Sanji, Zoro and Brook **

"NANI! WHY THE HELL AM I WITH MARIMO!?" Sanji shouted in front of Zoro.

"BAKA! I DON'T LIKE IT EITHER YOU LOVE COOK!" Zoro shouted back.

"Yohohohoho, can't we all just get along?" Brook asked cheerfully.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" The both shouted at Brook.

"Yohohohoho, my ears are going to bleed if you keep on screaming, oh wait I don't have any ears, Skull Joke."

**Luffy, Nami and Franky**

"Why am I stuck with this baka!?" Nami asked noone in particular.

"This is so SUPER! Hey Mugiwara lets go find that One Piece." Franky told Luffy as Franky did his star pose.

"Alright Franky, lets go!" Luffy told him as they began to walk away.

"Oi, Nami where is it?" Luffy asked stopping in his track and turning toward her.

"Baka! Like I know where the hell it is!" Nami shouted at Luffy.

"Navigator-san, we'll head this way." Robin told her as she, Usopp and Chopper began to walk away in a random direction.

"Un, okay Robin." Nami told her as she watched them off.

"Then we'll go this way." Zoro told her as he began to drag Sanji with, who was complaining about why he couldn't go with Robin or Nami.

"Yohohoho, good luck on your side." Brook told her.

"Just don't get lost Zoro!" She told him.

"URUSAI!!" Zoro shouted back.

"Yosh Nami, lets go." Luffy told her as he began to walk with Franky in a different direction from the others.

"Chotto matte!" She shouted as she ran up to Luffy and Franky.

_After a while of searching..._

"One Piece, where is the One Piece?" Luffy complained.

"We've been searching for hours and not one sign of anything that looks like it can have the One Piece." Franky said as he looked around.

"I wonder if the others have found anything." Nami wondered.

**Zoro, Sanji and Brook**

"Oi, where did that marimo go?" Sanji wondered.

"Yohohoho, it looks like he's lost again." Brook commented.

"That bastard is really a big idiot." Sanji said to noone in particular. Just then they suddenly heard something in a nearby bush. "Oi, who's there?"

Out of the bush came out Zoro who had been looking for them, "Oi, there you guys are, how could you guys get lost?"

"BAKA! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GOT LOST!" Sanji shouted at Zoro.

"What was that Curly Brow?!" Zoro shouted back as they began to bicker, again.

Meanwhile, Brook sat down on a boulder and began to drink his tea. "DON'T DRINK YOUR STUPID TEA!" Zoro and Sanji both shouted.

"Yohohoho, I wonder how everyone else is doing." Brook wondered ignoring the two.

**Usopp, Chopper and Robin**

Usopp and Chopper were walking happily with Robin right behind them. "Yosh it's time for the brave Captain Usopp, to find the One Piece and become Pirate King."

"Long Nose-kun, isn't it supposed to be Captain-san who'll become Pirate King." Robin said.

"R-right, anyway lets find the treasure before everyone else does."

"How do we do that?" Chopper asked.

"It will be just like the time I found the Great Pirate Woonan's treasure back in the East Blue." Usopp told Chopper who just looked at him amazed.

"Really!!" Chopper asked excited. (Woonan was a pirate from One Piece The Movie.)

Robin just smiled and chuckled to herself as she looked up to the sky. 'I wonder where the Rio Poneglyph is?'

**Luffy, Nami and Franky**

"Are?" Luffy questioned as he, Nami and Franky looked in front of them to see a cave that was dug inside the big mountain.

"Masaka, you don't think the One Piece is here?" Nami wondered.

"Well, it's the closest thing we found that could have the One Piece in it." Franky told her.

"Well, it's better than anything. Franky blast a missile in the sky to tell the rest where we are." Nami ordered Franky.

"Yosh!" Franky pointed his left arm into the sky as his hand began to rearrange into a missile launcher. "Weapons Left!" Franky shouted as a missile was shot out of his arm and into the sky.

The rest of the crew saw Franky's missile explode in the air and began to had towards it. When they arrived they saw Luffy, Nami and Franky standing in front of a huge cave.

"Oi, Nami-san, is this where?" Sanji asked.

"We don't know, we didn't go inside yet." Nami told him and the rest.

"So, this might be the place where One Piece is located." Zoro said.

'It could also be the place where the Rio Poneglyph is located.' Robin though as she looked at the cave's entrance.

"Yosh lets go!" Luffy declared as he entered the cave followed by his crew.

Inside the cave, it was completely dark so Franky took a piece of wood and lit it on fire with his Fresh Fire attack. Luffy's heart was thumping in excitement as his long life dread was about to come true.

"How long is this cave?" Usopp wondered.

"Who know it could go a long way." Zoro told him.

"Mina, look its light!" Luffy shouted as he noticed a light coming from the end of the tunnel. "Yosh, One Piece here I come." Luffy shouted as he began to run toward the light.

"Chotto matte Luffy!" Nami shouted as she and the rest of the crew began to run as well.

When Luffy arrived at the end of the tunnel, what he saw was not what he expected. The rest of the crew caught up to him and were shocked as well. In front of them was a huge door made out of gold. It had a dragon doorbell on both the doors and was easily crafted by an expert. However, the most surprising part was that there was a man leaning on the door looking at the crew.

"Nani? Who the hell are you?" Luffy asked.

"Welcome Straw Hat Pirates, to the island of Raftel." He told them. "Are you ready to accept your Final Challenge?"

* * *

Well how do you guys like it, this is my first story so read and review. Also at the end of each chapter I will have a spoiler for you, kinda like what they have after each One Piece episode.

Luffy: Nani! Who the hell is this guy?

Zoro: He looks suspicious, I don't trust him.

Usopp: But what the hell is a human doing on Raftel?

Franky: He might be someone from Gold Roger's Pirate crew?

Usopp: You think?

Luffy: Well whoever he is, I'll just kick his ass.

Nami: But what the hell did he mean by a Final Challenge?

Next Chapter: **His Name is Tatsuo, What's Behind the Golden Door?**


	2. His Name is Tatsuo

**Author Notes**: I hope you guys liked the first chapter, now its time for chapter 2, yahoooooo!

**His Name is Tatsuo, What's Behind the Golden Door?**

"Are you ready to accept your Final Challenge?" The man told him. He was wearing a big black cloak and on the side of the cloak had the design of a dragon on it. His hair was as black as his cloak, but a little lighter.

"Chotto matte, who the hell are you?" Nami asked.

"Isn't it more polite to say your name first before asking?" He responded.

"Ee, my name is..."

"Nami." The man finished, which surprised everyone.

"How do you know my name?" Nami asked.

"I know all of you, Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Tony Tony Chopper, Nico Robin, Cutty Flam a.k.a Franky and Brook. Also known as the Straw Hat Pirates." He told the crew.

"How the hell does he know all of us?" Usopp asked with fear in his voice.

"Isn't obvious he saw our wanted posters." Sanji told him.

"That makes sense, how else would he know us." Nami said.

"To tell you the truth Sanji, your wrong." Sanji became shocked at what this mysterious man said. "The reason I know all your names is because all of you were destined to come here."

"Destined?" Robin questioned.

"Aa, anyway my name is Tatsuo and I'm here to tell you about the Final Challenge you all will participate in." Tatsuo told them. "Behind this Gold Door is the treasures you all seek, which of course includes the treasure One Piece and the Rio Poneglyph."

"Yosh, I'll bust that door open then." Luffy said as he began running toward the door. When he got close enough he began to stretch his two arms back and shout, "**Gomu-Gomu no BAZOOKA!**" Luffy's attack however did nothing to the door and instead weakened Luffy to the point where he is laying on the ground completely out of energy.

"Luffy!" His crew screamed as they ran over to him.

"Yeah, I should have mentioned that the door cannot be broken no matter what kind of person you and what kind of Devil Fruit you have." Roy explained. "Also the door is also made out of sea stone, which you all know weakens devil fruit users."

"So we can't do anything about this door unless we beat this Final Challenge of yours?" Robin asked. Tatsuo replied with a nod and walked over to the crew.

"So, do you accept the Final Challenge or not?" Tatsuo asked.

"Hah, like we have a choice." Zoro told him obviously excited.

"A-Are y-you k-kidding of c-course we'll a-accept the c-challenge, how h-hard could it be?" Usopp stuttered as his knees were shaking.

"I'll do my best." Chopper said.

"Alright, I'm all fueled up and ready to go." Franky said as he did his superstar pose.

"Yohohoho, my heart is racing with excitement, oh wait I don't have a heart, Skull Joke!" Brook laughed.

"Don't worry Nami-swan, Robin-san I Sanji your prince will protect you from this challenge." Sanji said proudly.

"Yeah, prince of Sissy Kingdom." Zoro commented.

"WHAT WAS THAT SHITTY SWORDSMAN!?" Sanji yelled.

They both began to bicker as Nami walked up to Tatsuo, "Why should I bother with this so called challenge?" She told him.

"So I guess you really don't want the huge treasure behind the door." With the mention of treasure, Nami's eyes turned to beli signs.

"Alright you bakas, make sure you don't lose!" Nami shouted at the crew.

"Haaaaiiiii Nami-swaaaaan!" Sanji shouted.

"Baka." Zoro, Usopp and Franky said.

Robin just smiled at the crew, "Ee, I'm ready as well."

"Yosh, mina lets complete this Final Challenge." Luffy told his crew as they all responded with, "Hai!"

"Very well, I will now transport you to the location of your Final Challenge." Tatsuo told them.

"Are?" Luffy wondered as the whole crew was engulfed in a black light.

"Nani? What the hell?" Zoro questioned.

"Ah, I knew I shouldn't have accepted this challenge!" Nami shouted as she began to freak out.

"What is this?" Robin wondered.

"Yohohoho, I can't believe my eyes and I don't even have any, Skull Joke!" Brook laughed.

"Don't be freaked out this is just my teleporting technique that's sending us to another world.." Tatsuo explained.

"HOW ARE WE NOT SUPPOSED TO FREAK OUT!" Nami and Usopp both shouted.

"So your saying you want to go back?" Tatsuo asked.

"Really you can send us ba-" Nami spoke.

"But would you also want to destroy two of your nakama's dreams as well." Tatsuo told her. Nami gasped as she looked at both Luffy and Robin. Luffy had his eyes concealed by his hat and Robin looked on with a wondering expression.

"I guess we have no choice, but to continue." Nami said.

Luffy raised his head and had his huge grin while looking at Nami. "Arigatou, Nami."

Nami sighed as she smiled at Luffy. Then she turned toward to Tatsuo, "Oi, just what the hell is this challenge of yours?"

"Allow me to explain." Tatsuo said, "When we reach our destination, you will all be participating in a tournament."

"Nani?" Zoro asked confused.

"In this tournament, you will be facing five different teams that come from a different world that have volunteered to be a part of this challenge. For every team you beat, you will gain a key that will unlock the Golden Door. You need five of these keys in order to open the door, but if you lose even one round, you will fail the challenge and be erased from your world completely." Tatsuo explained.

"Nani? What do you mean be erased completely?" Sanji asked.

"Before you came to this island, there have been many pirate crews who came to take this challenge, in order to become Pirate King. However, none of those crews were able to complete this challenge and because they lost, their being was immediately erased from your world. Which is why noone in your world remembers the group of pirates that were able to come to this island." Everyone's eyes widened as they couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"But that means if we are to lose, then everyone who knows us.." Robin began.

"Yes, all the people who have memories of you, will forget you nine ever existed." Tatsuo said.

"No way." Nami said shocked.

"So, no pressure." Tatsuo told them.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY NO PRESSURE?" Everyone, but Robin and Brook shouted.

"Well then, it's time for your Challenge to begin. I welcome you all to Hanging Neck Island." Behind Tatsuo was a huge Island that had a huge rock formation in the form of a hook (The island where the Dark Tournament was held in Yu Yu Hakusho).

The Straw Hat crew landed on the beach of the island as Tatsuo told them about the hotel they would be staying at that was at the top of the cliff above them.

"Well then, I must leave now and tell everyone that new challengers have arrived." Tatsuo said as he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"I can't believe what we got ourselves into." Nami said breaking the silence.

"Well I guess we had no choice, but the risk is pretty high." Franky said.

"Aa, which is why we can't afford to lose." Sanji told them.

"Then all we have to do is win, right?" Luffy told his crew.

"But Luffy, don't you understand the risk?" Nami asked him.

"Aa, I understand it. I guess we should worry about when it does happen." Luffy replied.

"Aa, our captain is right, we promised him that we would help him become King of the Pirates, didn't we?" Zoro told them.

Everyone nodded their head in agreement as they all looked at each other. "Yosh, lets go to the hotel and get food." Luffy suddenly said.

"Baka! Is food all you think about?!" Usopp and Nami shouted at him.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped we might as well do this thing." Nami said.

"Right!" The crew all said.

"Alright mina! Lets Go!" Luffy shouted as he began to walk toward the hotel with his crew behind him. Their Final Challenge was about to begin.

* * *

Nami: I can't believe if we lose, our entire existence would be gone.

Robin: Everyone who has memories of us will forget us completely.

Luffy: Like I said we should only... SUGE! An all you can eat buffet.

Zoro: Dam it Luffy stop only think about food, wait who's the guy next to you?

Luffy: Are? It's a Guy with white hair!

Next Time: **The First Team Revealed, Exorcist Allen Walker**


	3. The First Team Revealed

**Author Notes**: Hey all, its time for chapter 3 so please read and review.

**The First Team Revealed, Exorcist Allen Walker**

"SUGE! This hotel is so huge!" Luffy looked at the hotel in awe. The hotel was about forty stories high and had a symbol of sun at the very top. The hotel was also about three All Sunny's in width.

"So, I'm guessing this is the hotel we'll be staying at. It looks so luxuries." Nami said.

"I wonder how the inside looks like." Chopper wondered in awe.

"Well, then shall we go." Robin suggested. All of them nodded as they walked inside the hotel and what they saw inside caused them all to look in awe. Inside the hotel everything was decorated with the finest furniture and the finest ornaments. Not only that but some of the walls in the lobby were made out of gold.

"Suge, this is what I call a five star hotel." Nami said.

"Yohohoho, this hotel is a sight to be hold." Brook commented.

"Whatever, can we just get the stu... Oi where's Luffy." Zoro asked as he looked at the spot where his captain was before. Everyone wondered as well as they looked around the lobby until they sweat dropped when they saw Luffy eating at the buffet.

"That baka the only thing he worries more than his life is his own stomach." Nami exclaimed putting a hand on her forehead.

"Oi, mina! You go to try this food out!" Luffy shouted over to his crew as he continued stuffing his face.

"Okay!" Usopp and Chopper both shouted as they ran toward the table and began eating along with Luffy.

"Those bakas." Nami said as she walked over to the counter.

"Good Evening miss, if I'm not mistaken you must be the new participants in this tournament, am I correct?" The man behind the desk asked as he looked at Nami.

"Hai, so I guess we'll take our room keys." Nami told him. The man nodded as he picked up two keys and handed them over to Nami.

"Here you go and good luck in your challenge." The man told her.

"Nami nodded and thanked the man as she went to where the rest where, which of course they were at the buffet keeping an eye on their captain.

As Nami came closer she looked at her crew and they had a shocked face except for Robin of course, as well as Luffy who just kept on eating. "Oi Zoro, what's going on?"

"Just take a look." Zoro told her as he pointed to what she had to look at.

Nami turned her head and couldn't believe what she saw, "No way." Eating next to Luffy was a fifteen year old teen with white hair and a weird left arm. He also had a scar on his left eye and wore an outfit that Nami did not recognize. However, the most surprising part of the whole thing was the teen was eating just like Luffy. He was stuffing his mouth with all the food on the buffet. The only thing different from the two was that the white hair teen was not stealing from anyone's plate unlike Luffy. "Who is that? How can he eat like Luffy?"

"I should have known you would be here Allen-kun." Nami and Zoro both turned their heads to see a sixteen year old teen approaching the white hair teen named Allen. She had dark green hair and had two ponytails. She wore a dress that matched her hair color and also has purple eyes.

"Oh Lenalee, gomen nasai. I was just hungry that's all." The teen named Allen said to the other teen whos name was Lenalee.

"Well, you should have at least told us where you were going." Lenalee told him.

"Gomen nasai." He replied.

"Oi, are you going to finish that?" Allen turned his head to see Luffy staring at his plate of food. Before Allen could respond Luffy snatched away the food that was on his plate and ate it in one huge gulp.

"Hey, I was going to finish that!" Allen shouted.

"Really, I thought you didn't want it?" Luffy responded.

"I never said that!" Allen told him as he stood up from his seat.

"Are?" Luffy questioned as he looked up at Allen.

"Can you please not steal food from anyone else?" Allen asked Luffy nicely like the gentleman he was.

"I got it!" Luffy told him. Allen smiled until Luffy stole a piece of meat from Usopp's dish.

"STOP TAKING THEIR FOOD!" Allen shouted.

Lenalee watched and giggled at the scene between Allen and Luffy. Nami heard her giggle and became annoyed. She didn't know why, but this was the first time she ever felt this way. She just shrugged it off and began walking away.

"Oi Nami, where are you going?" Zoro asked not looking at her.

"I'm just going upstairs to take a shower, I'll be back to tell you guys your room later." She told him as she continued walking.

'She's acting strange.' Zoro though as she watched Nami disappear.

"THAT'S IT!" Zoro turned back to the two as he saw Luffy and Allen looking at each other with their sharp eyes.

'Damn it Luffy, your already going to start a fight.' Zoro thought as he put a hand on one of his swords.

"You and me one on one, in an eating contest." Allen told Luffy.

"Yosh, I'll beat your ass." Luffy replied as he and Allen walked back to their seat and began stuffing their mouths with food from the table.

Everyone watching them were amazed and disgusted at the same time as the two ate like wild animals. Lenalee only watched and became embarrassed at watching the two stuff their mouths.

After about ten whole minutes of them stuffing themselves, there was no more food left on the table. Allen was looking at Luffy wondering how could he be still standing after eating all that. While Luffy looked at Allen with determined eyes.

"Oi Moyashi, stop stuffing your face, it's time to go. You to Lenalee." A dark blue hair teen told the two as he walked up to them.

"The name is Allen." Allen told him as he put his face in front of the teens as they began to bicker.

"Kanda and Allen-kun stop fighting already." Lenalee begged the two teens.

"Gomen nasai, Lenalee." Allen apologized, while Kanda just groaned in annoyance.

"So this is where you two were, come on Allen and Yu it's time for us to go already. Besides Komui is going to kill us if were late." A red haired teen came up to them.

"Don't call me by my first name, or I'll kill you." Kanda told him as he pointed his sword Mugen at the red teen.

'Scary' The red teen thought as he backed away from the angry Kanda.

"So you're a swordsman." Kanda turned around to see Zoro behind him.

"Get lost, you loser." Kanda told Zoro.

"What the hell, you want to fight?" Zoro said as he put his hand on his sword.

"Fighting a loser like you isn't worth my team." Kanda replied as he began to walk away.

"Oh well, it's too bad. I thought you could be a challenge. But I guess I was wrong, Yu was it?" Zoro said. Kanda stopped walking and took out his Mugen and activated it. In a flash Kanda attacked Zoro, but Zoro blocked it by using his own sword.

"What's your name?" Kanda asked.

"Roronoa Zoro, the Greatest Swordsman in the World." Zoro told him proudly. Kanda flipped backwards and smirked.

"The Greatest Swordsman in the World. To me your pathetic." Kanda responded.

"LENALEE!" Lenalee turned around to see her brother running up to her and was crying as he hugged his sister.

"Nii-san." Lenalee became embarrassed as he hugged her tightly.

"Lenalee, I was so worried, when I couldn't find you." He cried into her dress.

"Oi, Komui stop crying and take us to our hotel room." Kanda said to him as Komui stood up.

"Chotto matte." Komui told Kanda. He walked up to Zoro and looked at him in the eyes. "My guess you and your friends are our opponents tomorrow?"

Everyone gasped as they all looked at each other. "So were going to face you guys, uh?" Zoro said as he looked around at the people he and everyone else would have to face.

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Komui." Komui told him as he fixed his glasses.

"Aa, the name is Zoro and over there eating the food is our Captain." Zoro told him pointing toward to Luffy who was getting fatter. "And that over there by that girl is the baka cook, Sanji."

Komui turned around to see Sanji taking Lenalee's hand and kissing it lightly. Lenalee blushed at Sanji's actions, but his actions also angered Komui.

"YOU FIEND!" Komui shouted pointing at Sanji. Sanji turned his head toward Komui who was looking at him with an angry face.

"What the hell do you want?" Sanji asked him.

"NOONE DOES THAT TO MY SISTER LENALEE AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! KOMURIN XI ATTACK!" Komui ordered as a gigantic robot appeared behind him. The light on Komurin changed from blue to red and began to charge at Sanji.

"Oi, watch out!" The red hair yelled.

"Oi, you piece of metal trash. GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Sanji shouted as he jumped up and kicked the Komurin XI robot onto the wall.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH KOMURIN XI!" Komui shouted as he ran up to the robot and cried.

"Suge! That was amazing." Lenalee complimented Sanji.

"My dear it was nothing!" Sanji told her in his love state.

Komui appeared in front of Lenalee and confronted Sanji. "Oi, don't come near my sister ever again, you fiend."

"What was that?" Sanji threatened Kmoui.

Komui hid behind Lenalee and shouted toward the red hair, "Oi Lavi go kick his ass."

"Nani! Why should I kick his ass?" Lavi shouted back at him.

"Because if you don't you wont be eating anything for the rest of this trip." Komui told him.

"I'm not Allen you know." Lavi told him.

"Ok, then I guess you don't want your hammer back." Komui said as held Lavi's hammer in his hand.

"Nani! How did you get that?" Lavi asked.

"I have my ways. Now go kick his ass." Komui ordered as he gave him his hammer back.

"Alright!" Lavi said defeated. "Sorry about this, but I have no choice."

Just then Lavi's hammer grew three times its size and charged toward Sanji. However Lavi stopped as he looked at Robin who was walking up to the Sanji. He began to check her out from her legs up and shouted one word with a heart on his left eye, "STRIKE!"

Sanji looked at him weird until he saw Robin next to him, "Oh Robin."

"Cook-san, Navigator-san told me to give this to you for your hotel room." Robin told Sanji as she gave him the key to the men's room.

"Arigatou, Robin-chwan!" Sanji told her in his love state.

"Alright you bakas, its time to go upstairs." Sanji shouted at the crew that was left.

"Alright, I hope we get cool room." Chopper said as he walked toward Sanji. Just then Chopper felt an uneasy feeling and when he turned around he saw Lenalee and Lavi looking at him.

"He...is...so...CUTE!" Lenalee and Lavi said at the same time as Lenalee picked Chopper up and hugged him.

"Is he a bear?" Allen questioned.

Just then Chopper transformed into his human form and shouted, "I'M A REINDEER!"

"How did he get so big?" Allen asked while being frightened at the same time.

"He ate the Hito Hito no Mi Devil Fruit. It's a fruit from our world that gives anyone who eats one special abilities." Robin explained.

"Really that sounds so cool!" Lavi said.

"Aa, out of all of us Robin, Chopper, Brook and our ahou captain ate a devil fruit." Sanji told them.

"Really what kind?" Lenalee asked.

"It's best to see it tomorrow as a surprise." Zoro told them as he walked over to Sanji.

"Oi Luffy come on." Sanji told his captain.

"Ok!" Luffy shouted back as he stretched his arm to catch up to his nakama.

The exorcist watched as Luffy stretched his arms and were surprised. "Did he just stretch his arm?" Lavi asked surprised.

His friends nodded as they watched the Straw Hats walk upstairs. "Hah, this is going to be one heck of a trip." Kanda said, which shocked them even more.

"Why is Yu smiling?" Lavi asked nervously.

"Don't calling me by my first name ahou." Kanda told Lavi as he pointed Mugen at Lavi.

"Gomen nasai."

* * *

Nami: What is this that I'm feeling?

Sanji: Oi, are you ok Nami-san?

Nami: Ee, Im just fine.

Zoro: Just to let everyone know tomorrow I got the guy with the sword.

Usopp: Whatever, I could take them all on and win without getting touched.

Chopper: Really!

Sanji: Yosh, we'll leave this whole competition to you then.

Usopp: Oi, choto matte

Next Chapter: Round One Begin, Usopp vs Bookman Junior Part 1


	4. Round One Begins Usopp vs Lavi Pt 1

**Author Notes:** Alright this chapter will have a part of a fight scene at the end. While the beginning of this chapter will have mostly the tournament rules and such. Also I will post my first ever lemon story so please tell me how it goes so you guys can be prepared for the lemon in this story.

**Round One Begin, Usopp vs Bookman Junior Part 1**

Nami was looking at the ceiling as she thought about what happened earlier. She couldn't figure out why she was feeling the way she was. When she saw that girl, Lenalee giggle at what Luffy and the white hair boy named Allen, a sharp pain suddenly hit her in the chest. Nami turned her head to see Robin sleeping on the bed next to her and then turned her head back to the ceiling.

'I wonder how the rest are doing?' Nami thought as she drifted to sleep.

Meanwhile, in the boys room, it was wild as ever. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were laughing and playing their card game. Zoro and Sanji began to fight over who should sleep on the bed, with Franky and Brook watching them.

"Oi shitty cook, why should you sleep on the other bed!?" Zoro shouted at Sanji.

"What makes you think you deserve to sleep on the bed!?" Sanji shouted back.

"Maybe because I can kick your ass!" Zoro told him.

"Well lets see if you can, shitty swordsman!" Sanji replied as he jumped up to kick Zoro, but Zoro was able to block it by using his sword.

"Oi Zoro, Sanji stop fight already!" Usopp shouted at them.

"URUSAI!" They both shouted back at Usopp.

After a long night, the crew finally went to sleep with both Sanji and Zoro sleeping on the floor while being tied by a rope.

The next morning Luffy was the first one to wake up. He usually slept until food was called, but somehow today he woke up early than the rest of the crew. He stood up and slipped into his sandals and walked out of the room. When he reached the end of the hallway, he saw Nami walking out of her room.

"Oi Nami!" Luffy shouted as he walked up to her with his usual wide grin.

Nami turned around to see Luffy walking up to her. She then felt another pain hit her chest and grabbed it.

"Oi Nami, are you ok?" Luffy asked with a straight face.

"Un, I'm fine. So what do you want Luffy?" Nami asked as she let go of her chest.

"Nothing I just woke up and decided to take a walk." Luffy told her.

"Oh, well can I come with you?" Nami asked.

"Sure!" Luffy replied with a huge grin.

Nami and Luffy walked downstairs to the lobby when they saw their opponents for today sitting on a couch.

"Oi Allen." Luffy shouted waving his hands.

Allen turned around to see Luffy waving at him and he returned by waving back. The rest of the exorcist also waved except for Kanda who was busy meditating. Nami and Luffy walked toward them and sat down on a couch across from them.

"Good morning, Luffy-san." Allen told him and then looked toward Nami. "And who is this?"

"Oh I'm Nami the crew's navigator." Nami replied.

"It's nice to meet you Nami, I'm Lenalee." Lenalee introduced herself.

"Un, it's nice to meet you too." Nami told her with a small smile.

"So are you two like lovers?" Lavi asked out of nowhere.

Nami blushed t his comment and replied back, "No way! I'll never fall in love with a pirate!"

"But aren't you a pirate also?" Lavi asked confused.

"It's only because he and some of the other guys saved me from a group of merman pirates that terrorized my home and made me work for them!" She told him.

"What's a merman?" Allen asked.

"It's a group of fish that have human like traits. Such as breathing on land, walking, and talking." Nami explained.

"Yeah like this." Luffy showed them a drawing of his version of what a merman was, which made them all sweat dropped.

"Baka! That is not even close!" Nami shouted at him while knocking the picture out of his hands.

"Why are you guys hanging out with the enemy?" Kanda asked the exorcist.

"Well since you're here as well Yu, doesn't that make you hanging out with the enemy as well?" Lavi replied.

Kanda responded by releasing Mugen and pointing it at Lavi, "Don't call me by my first name or I will kill you."

"Gomen nasai." Lavi apologized as he hid behind the couch Lenalee and Allen were sitting on.

Nami sweat dropped from the scene as she took a good look at the people she and the crew are going to face today. 'They all seem to be good people.'

"Luffy-san?" Luffy stopped laughing at the incident between Kanda and Lavi and looked at Lenalee. Nami also turned to look at Lenalee. "Why did you decide to become a pirate?"

"It's because I made a promise to the man that gave me this hat." Luffy explained as he took off his hat and held in his hands, "I promised that man that I will form a pirate crew and find the legendary One Piece. Of course I have to beat you guys in order to find the One Piece."

Nami smiled at Luffy who had a warm smile while looking down at his treasured Straw Hat the Shanks gave it to him. "He must have been a great man, Luffy-san." Allen told him.

"Aa, he is. He's one of the greatest pirates ever." Luffy told them as he put his hat back on his head.

"Getting along quite well, I see." They all turned to see Tatsuo leaning on the wall behind Allen and Lenalee.

"Tatsuo-san." Allen said as Tatsuo began walking toward them.

"Alright then, since some members of each team are here, then you guys can pass it on to the others." He said as everyone besides Luffy and Kanda nodded their head. "This is how it's going to work. You will all come to the arena around noon and their will be five matches in total. Also in this round there is a stipulation."

"What kind of stipulation?" Nami asked.

"If the captain of each team is involved in a fight and loses, then the whole team will lose." Everyone except for Kanda who grunted and Luffy, who was just clueless, gasped.

"So, if Luffy loses then we lose automatically?" Nami asked.

"Yes, but only in this round. If you guys win then there will be a different stipulation in each round you go to. In total there are five rounds, which also means that there will be five different teams participating in this challenge. Also in each round the opponents will get stronger, especially the last man you guys would have to face." Tatsuo told Luffy and Nami.

"And who is this man?" Nami asked as she began to sweat nervously.

"Sorry I can't say, it would ruin the surprise." Tatsuo told her. "Now if you excuse me I must head out to organize the rest of the tournament, so send my message to the rest of your crew." He told Luffy and Nami as he walked away from the group.

'Just who is that man he's referring to.' Nami thought as she began to nervously sweat.

"Nami." Nami turned and looked at Luffy who stared back with a blank expression, "Whoever he is I won't lose to anyone, I'll kick his ass."

"That's the spirit!" Lavi told him. "But in order to get to him, you'll have to beat us and we are no pushovers."

Luffy smirked and was about to say something until they heard Sanji calling them, well Nami. "Nami-swan, where are you?"

"Oh no, it's that guy quick Lenalee hide!" Komui told his sister as he appeared out of nowhere and ran away with Lenalee. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Oh there you are Nami-swan. Luffy you better not have done anything to her!" Sanji said.

"No Sanji he didn't do anything." Nami told him as she sighed.

"Well anyway, we are about to go eat." Sanji told them. Luffy hearing at the word eat began to get excited as he ran back up to the room. "That Baka!" Sanji muttered as he too began walking back.

"We'll see you later Nami." Allen and Lavi both said. Nami waved back and walked upstairs behind Luffy and Sanji.

When Nami got back to the room she explained to the whole crew what Tatsuo told her and Luffy and got gasps from everyone except Robin.

"So, if Luffy loses then we lose the round automatically." Zoro said.

"Yea, but if their captain also loses then we win." Franky responded.

"But who is their captain?" Usopp asked.

Everyone just shrugged as Sanji came in with the food. They all began to eat and some of the members were fighting over pieces of food that were taken from them by Luffy. By the time they finished it 30 minutes until noon, so they began to walk out of their room, with all their weapons and supplies. They all exited the hotel and began walking toward the stadium from the directions they were given by the manager. When they arrived at the stadium, it was huge. It was as big as Tokyo Stadium, maybe a little bit smaller.

"SUGE! This is big stadium!" Luffy shouted in awe.

"So, this is where the tournament begins huh?" Zoro said with confidence.

"If we win, we get to find the One Piece." Usopp said.

'As well as the Rio Poneglyph." Robin thought as she looked at the stadium.

"YOSH! LETS GO!" Luffy shouted with a fist pumped in the air.

"YEAH!" His crew shouted with him.

The Straw Hats entered the stadium and walked through the light that revealed a huge arena with a huge audience to go with it. However the audience was mostly the exorcists and scientist of Exorcist Headquarters. On the other side of where the crew was, Allen and his team entered, and were given a huge cheer from the audience.

"Well that sucks, we get no audience." Usopp said disappointingly.

"Whatever and audience would just disrupt my concentration." Zoro said as looked over at Kanda who was staring back.

Tatsuo walked up to the center of the arena and looked at both teams before clearing his throat. "This is the Round 1 of the Final Challenge. The competitors are the Straw Hat crew who are led by their captain Monkey D. Luffy. On the other side is the opponent the Exorcist who are led by Allen Walker."

"So the white haired is their captain." Sanji said as he took a drag of his cigarette.

"Oi, why is moyashi our captain?" Kanda suddenly said.

Allen faced Kanda and told him, "The name is Allen not moyashi. Also Komui said I was captain."

"Komui what's the meaning behind this?" Kanda asked as he looked Komui with a death glare.

"Well, Lenalee asked me to make him captain." Komui responded.

Kanda just closed his eyes and looked away. Tatsuo then began to speak again, "In this round, if the captain of each team loses a match, then that whole team will lose automatically. However, if there is a possibility of a captain against captain match early on, then that stipulation would be off. The matches would be chosen randomly by the captains. They will all come up and pick a scroll that has each team members name on it. The best of five will win this round, so good luck. I will also be the ref of this tournament. If the competitor cannot get up before my ten count, then they lose. It also applies if the competitor is out of bounds. If the competitors do not come back to the arena by the ten count, then they lose. Any weapons and tricks are allowed." Tatsuo explained.

"So anything goes huh, that's my kinda game." Zoro said.

"Also if a competitor is on the brink of death, I will end that match immediately. This also applies if a competitor is no longer able to battle." Tatsuo finished as he called up both captains.

"D-Death?" Usopp shouted in fear.

"So I guess we are also fighting for our lives as well. This is getting more interesting." Franky said.

"Alright captains, pick a scroll from the table and the first match will begin." Tatsuo told them as both captains picked up a scroll and opened them. "Alright call out the names of the competitors, starting with you Allen."

"Bookman Junior Lavi!" Lavi smirked as he walked over to the center of the arena.

"I guess I'm first, huh." Lavi said.

"Alright, Luffy who will be his opponent?" Tatsuo asked as he turned toward to Luffy.

"Luffy turned toward to his nakama as they looked back and then he shouted, "Usopp your on!"

Usopp's mouth dropped as he couldn't believe he was picked first. "Damn why Usopp?" Sanji muttered.

"D-Do I h-have to?" Usopp asked with fear in his voice.

"Just go up there, baka!" Zoro told him.

"Good luck Usopp!" Chopper told him as Usopp walked up the center of the arena.

"Good luck Lavi" Shouted Lenalee.

"So it's me against you." Lavi said to Usopp.

"D-Don't think I won't go easy on you!" Usopp told him.

"I hope not." Lavi smirked.

"Alright are both of you ready?" Tatsuo asked the two as they both nodded. "Alright then, begin!"

Usopp immediately grabbed his Kabuto and jumped back and shouted "**Black Lead Star**" Usopp shot a piece of lead at Lavi, but Lavi quickly counted by making his hammer grow to three times it's original size.

"Nani! His hammer grew!?" Usopp shouted in shock as he looked at Lavi's hammer.

"Yea, this here is my innocence and I could make it grow in size as well as extend it." Lavi told him. Lavi then began to charge at Usopp and swung his hammer at Usopp, but Usopp was quick enough to dodge.

"How are you able to swing at me with that huge hammer?" Usopp asked.

"It's because no matter how big it gets, it's always going to weigh the same amount." Lavi explained as he began to charge again. Usopp stood up and began to shoot more Lead Stars at Lavi, but they were blocked by Lavi's hammer. Lavi then slammed his hammer against Usopp, which hit him hard and sent him flying back.

"Usopp!" Chopper shouted.

"Come on, now. I want at least a challenge." Lavi told him.

Usopp looked up at Lavi as he stood in front of Usopp. The two stared at each other as Usopp tried to get up from getting hit. Usopp was able to stand as both looked at each other with intensity.

* * *

Nami: Oi, Usopp is getting beat up!

Chopper: But the match only began!

Zoro: It probably won't last long if Usopp is just going to use those attacks.

Sanji: Aa, that hammer would just block anything.

Luffy: GO USOPP DON'T LOSE!!

Next Chapter: **Usopp vs Lavi, The Finale **


	5. Usopp vs Lavi, The Finale

**Author Notes: **Hey everybody, this chapter will just have a fight scene and also this chapter might be the smallest one I write.

**Usopp vs Lavi, The Finale**

Lavi smirked as he continued to watch Usopp struggle to get up. Usopp managed to get up and stared at Lavi and he did the same. Lavi began to charge at Usopp and swung his hammer at him. Usopp managed to dodge his hammer by jumping sideways and then sot another one Lead Star at Lavi, but with quick reflexes Lavi was able to protect himself by using his hammer as a shield.

However Usopp was not finished, as soon as Lavi lifted his hammer Usopp shot another Lead Star which hit him. "How do you like that?" Usopp told him.

"Hmph, that tickled." Lavi said as he appeared in front of Usopp and swung his hammer at him. Usopp was hit hard with the hammer and was flung to the wall around the arena.

"Usopp!" The crew shouted as they watched Lavi hit Usopp.

"One...Two...Three..." Tatsuo began as he watched the place where Usopp was flung to.

"Is this really the end? Man why do I always get the weak ones?" Lavi said as he stood in the center of the arena.

"**Fire Phoenix Star!**" Usopp shouted as he shot a star that turned into a blazing phoenix that began to head toward Lavi.

"Nani!?" Lavi watched as the Fire Phoenix Star headed toward him. He tried to block with his Innocence, but he wasn't quick enough as the attack hit him square in the stomach.

"Hah, take that!" Usopp shouted as he came out of the rubble.

"Eight...Nine..." Tatsuo continued.

"Baka! Get back into the arena!" The crew shouted at him.

"Oh crap!" Usopp shouted as he managed to get back into the ring right before Tatsuo was able to finish counting.

"That was close." Usopp sighed.

"Damn you, that hurt." Lavi said as he struggled to get up while having his hand on the spot where Usopp's attack hit him.

"Damn it, I thought that would have finished him. Oh well, it's time for an Usopp Spell!" Usopp said.

"A what?" Lavi asked.

Usopp took a big breath and then shouted, "A needle embeds itself in the skin under your nail!" (Got this from Episode 185)

Mostly everyone felt a shiver run down their spine as they thought about what Usopp just said. "Oh man, it hurts just thinking about it." Lavi said.

"Yosh, here is another** Fire Phoenix Star**!" Usopp shot another Fire Phoenix Star at Lavi, who was able to dodge it this time.

"That's it, I had enough of your stupid attacks, I guess I'll just finish this." Lavi told him as he ordered his Innocence to grow bigger. "**Hiban Gouka Kaijin!**" The area around Usopp was marked with the Seal of Fire and Usopp began to panic.

"Nani!? What's going on?" Usopp looked up as Lavi slammed the hammer and the area and Usopp was engulfed in flame for Lavi's attack.

"USOPP!!" The crew shouted as they watched the burned Usopp fall down to the floor.

Tatsuo began to walk over to the burned Usopp and checked his pulse. "Well , he's still alive, but he can't go on."

"The Winner is Lavi." Tatsuo told everyone as raised Lavi's hand marking his victory.

"No way we lost our first match." Nami said as Chopper began to run toward Usopp.

"Usopp, are you okay! We need a doctor!" Chopper shouted.

"You are the doctor." Sanji told the reindeer as he caught up to them.

"Oh right." Chopper said as he began to check out Usopp. "Good, he's going to be alright." Chopper sighed in relief.

"Ch-chopper." Chopper turned toward to Usopp who was just looking at the sky.

"What is it Usopp?" Chopper asked.

"I think I caught, I-can't-participate-in-this-tournament-disease." Usopp told the reindeer.

"Baka! I can't cure that." Chopper told him as he began to cry.

Lavi walked up to Chopper and Usopp and apologized to Usopp who just stared at him. Then Usopp smiled, "Baka! There's no need to apologize!" Usopp told him as Lavi nodded and began to walk back toward his team.

"We should get you back to our side now." Sanj said as he lifted Usopp and flung him back to their side. Usopp became knocked out as soon as he hit the ground, which made Chopper check him out again.

"Alright the score is now 0-1, Team Exorcist lead. Both captains come back up to pick the next opponents." Tatsuo told the captains.

Both Luffy and Allen walked up to the center and picked out a scroll. Who will be the next opponents?

* * *

Nami: I can't believe we lost the first match.

Usopp: I'm sorry!

Sanji: Don't worry about it, we just need to beat the next three guys to win.

Zoro: Hopefully I get to go against the blue haired swordsman, Yu.

Kanda: Don't call me by that name!

Brook: Yohohoho, I hope I get picked next.

Next Chapter: **Vampire vs Skeleton, Battle of the Dead**


	6. Vampire vs Skeleton, Battle of the Dead

**Author Notes:** Sorry if I took to long to post this chapter, but I was busy with HW and stuff. Well anyway, he is the next chapter.

**Vampire vs Skeleton, Battle of the Dead**

Luffy and Allen both walked up to the center and picked out a scroll and opened them.

"KRORY!" Allen shouted as he turned toward said person.

"BROOK!" Luffy shouted as grinned at Brook.

"Me?" Brook asked pointing to himself.

"Just go there and you better not lose." Nami shouted at him as she kicked him onto the arena.

"Nani! What's with the skeleton?" Krory asked as he looked at his opponent.

"Yohohoho, I can't believe I'm going to fight!" Brook cheerfully said as he stood up.

"Oi, Allen is he an Akuma?" Krory asked.

"Well, my left eye isn't activating so I guess not." Allen answered.

"Well, I guess I'll find out after I suck his blood." Krory said as he turned into his innocence form.

"WHAT DID HE SAY!?" Brook screamed in horror.

"Well, if your both ready you might as well start." Tatsuo told them as he stepped out of the way.

As soon as the match started Krory leaped onto Brook and took a bite out of Brook's collar bone. Krory eye's widened as he just he did not feel any blood being sucked out "Huh, what are you doing?"

Brook took out his teeth and jumped back and away from Brook as he stared at him wide eyed. Everyone on the Exorcist team was shocked as well as Brook took out his cane and revealed a sword. "Just what are you?" Krory asked.

"I'm just someone made out of flesh and bone, well mostly flesh, Yohohohoho!" Brook laughed.

"Damn, if Krory can't get any Akuma blood he won't last long and we thought he would be perfect for this match." Lavi said as he looked on at the match.

"Is there anyway for him to win?" Lenalee asked.

"No, he lost this match." Kanda plainly said. Lenalee then hit Kanda on the head and he scowled at her.

"At least be supportive." Lenalee scolded him. Kanda just groaned as he closed his and went to lean on the wall.

"Yosh, prepare yourself!" Krory awaited Brook's attack as he charged toward him. Brook swung his sword at Krory who easily dodged by jumping to the right. Brook again charged toward Krory and swung his sword, but the vampire like being kept on dodging his attacks.

"Oi Brook, don't just swing your sword!" Zoro shouted toward Brook.

"But this is how I always fight an opponent who isn't a swordsman." Brook told him.

Krory took this chance as he punched Brook right on his cheek bone and sent him flying to the other side of the arena. Krory then held his right hand in pain from the contact from Brook's bone. 'Damn, his bones are really hard.'

"Yohohohoho, I can't believe I got hit." Brook laughed.

"Baka! Then why did you talk back!?" Zoro shouted at him.

"Because it would be rude not to answer you." Brook simply said.

Brook stood up and looked at Krory who was still holding his right hand in pain. 'Yosh, I'll use this chance to attack him.' Brook charged at Krory once again and instead of swinging his sword he stabbed Krory on the shoulder. Krory cried in pain as he jumped back before Brook could stab Krory again.

"Kuro-chan!" Lavi shouted.

"Damn his entire right arm is in bad shape." Allen said as he looked at Krory's right arm.

"Yohohohoho, I actually hit him." Brook laughed.

"Damn." Krory muttered as he stood up with his left hand on the bruise on his shoulder.

Brook charged once again and continued stabbing at Krory who was having difficulty dodging Brook's attacks. Krory then felt pain in his right shoulder, which caused him to scream. Brook took this chance and stabbed Krory on his left shoulder.

"Oh no, he was struck on his left shoulder now." Lenalee said in horror.

"Go Brook, Go Brook!" Chopper cheered.

"Yohohoho, arigato!" Brook shouted and waved back at Chopper.

"Baka! Don't lose your concentration!" Zoro shouted, but it was too late. Just then Krory's blood turned into a hand and smashed Brook onto the arena floor.

"Nani!? What is that?" Sanji said wide eyed.

"Alright, that's Krory's innocence." Lavi cheerfully said.

Brook looked up to see the thing that attacked him. "Nani?" Brook asked as the hand turned into a fist and slammed onto Brook's ribs. Brook quickly used his left fore arm to weaken the blow to his ribs and then rolled out of the way.

Brook sat up quickly clutching his ribs in pain as he looked at the now formed Krory that was made out of blood. Brook didn't hesitate and swung his sword at the blood Krory. Brook was able to successfully slash him in half, however the blood soon came together to form the blood version of Krory again. Krory then harden his hand and punched Brook's cheek bone again. Brook was sent flying out of bounds and he landed on the grass.

"Oh right Krory!" Komui shouted in the stands as he waved a flag with a picture of Krory's face on it.

"Onee-chan." Lenalee said in embarrassment.

"Damn, this is getting bad for Brook." Sanji muttered.

"Ee, since his only weapon is his sword, he won't be able to win unless he finds a way to get rid of that blood version of his opponent." Robin added.

Tatsuo began counting as Brook stood up and jumped back into the arena. Brook panted as he tried to think of a way to beat his opponent. He looked up and noticed the bloody version of Krory looking back at him. 'There has to be a way to... That's it!'

Brook charged at Krory once again and slashed at the bloody Krory. "Baka! That won't work!" Nami shouted.

As soon as Brook saw the opening he quickly jumped through and quickly ran over to Krory's real body.

"So that's what he was doing." Robin grinned at Brook's strategy.

"Since his sword won't do anything the bloody version, he's going to go strike at the real body." Franky finished.

"Go get him Brook!"

"Usopp! Your okay!" Chopper shouted with tears of joy.

"Yosh with this I'll win this round!" Brook shouted as he lunged toward the real Krory.

"NOOOOOOO!!" Lenalee shouted.

At the last second Tatsuo appeared and blocked Brook's sword before it pierced through Krory's body. Brook was surprised at Tatsuo's actions as he jumped back. Tatsuo stood up and cleared his throat. "The winner of the match is Brook by count out!"

"Count out?" Allen asked confused.

"The combatant Krory was on the ground for more than the ten count and thus giving this round to Brook." Tatsuo answered everyone's confusion.

"Oh I see Krory was knocked out when that blood version of him appeared and he was on the ground the whole time." Robin said.

"Well, we would have won anyway, but it was probably a smart thing for Tatsuo to interfere, otherwise Brook might have killed Krory." Nami added as she sighed.

Krory was helped out of the arena by his fellow exorcist. Brook walked up to the exorcist and apologized for almost killing their comrade.

"Don't worry about it, we forgive you." Allen told him. Brook nodded his head and walked back toward the crew.

"Good Job, Brook." Sanji congratulated him as he stepped off the arena and put his sword back in his cane.

"Alright, can both captains come back up to reveal the next combatants." Allen and Luffy walked up to the arena and both took a scroll.

Allen opened his and was shocked to see who the next person is. Allen gulped and prayed to God and hoping the person's brother won't kill him. He took a deep breath and shouted, "Lenalee!"

"ALLEN WALKER, HOW DARE YOU PICK MY SWEET LENALEE TO FIGHT! I SHALL DESTROY YOUR INNOCENCE RIGHT HERE AND NOW!!" Komui shouted as he took out his drill and jumped out of the stands.

"Gomen nasai!" Allen shouted as he covered his face with his hands. Lenalee then activated her innocence and kicked Komui on the head knocking him out.

"Baka!" Was all Lenalee said as she walked up to the arena and waited for the announcement of her opponent.

"Luffy began laughing at the idiot Komui and opened his scroll. He grinned as he shouted the name of Lenalee's opponent.

"NAMI!"

* * *

Nami: Nani! I'm going to fight!

Sanji: Luffy, how dare you pick Nami-san's name. I'm going to kick your ass.

Luffy: Gomen.

Zoro: Whatever, just go up there and win,

Nami: You just can't wait until I die, so that you don't have to pay me back.

Zoro: Sure, that's why.

Next Chapter: **Dark Boots vs Thunder Cloud Tempo, Sanji's Overwhelming Joy **


	7. Dark Boots vs Thunder Cloud Tempo

**Author Notes:** I decided to change the title for this chapter because I felt like it. LOL, just kidding the reason why I'm changing this title is because this could be a perfect time for a little something between Nami and Luffy. So enjoy!

**Dark Boots vs Thunder Cloud Tempo, Luffy's Anger?**

Nami stared at Luffy in shock as she heard him shouting her name. She couldn't believe she was going to fight especially this early in this challenge. She gulped and walked nervously toward the arena. Sanji was just as surprised, but it quickly turned into anger as he stared daggers at Luffy, who was just grinning as he watched Nami walked toward him.

Nami stopped walking as she stared at Luffy, who still had his grin plastered on his face. Luffy placed the scroll back and put his right arm on Nami's shoulder. He then gave her a smile that calmed her down. Luffy let go of Nami's shoulder and began to walk back to the crew. However, Luffy stopped about a few steps and whispered loudly enough for Nami to hear, "I know you can do it, Nami." Nami made a noise as she obviously heard what Luffy said and turned her head to look back at him, but he was already at the edge of the arena. A small smile was plastered on her face and then disappeared when she looked at her opponent.

Lenalee smiled at Nami, getting a confused look from her. "Why are you smiling?"

"Nothing, just I'm excited to be fighting you." She told Nami who smirked in response.

Luffy reached his crew and was met with Sanji's death glare. "Nani?" Luffy asked innocently.

"LUFFY! You bastard, how dare you pick my Nami-swan to fight in this stupid challenge!" Sanji shouted as he grabbed Luffy by his vest and had his face in his.

"Oi shitty cook, what the hell you think your doing?" Zoro asked unsheathing his sword.

"Oi Sanji, it isn't Luffy's fault he picked Nami's scroll." Usopp who was now able to walk said.

"It might as well be his fault, for making us go on this stupid challenge thing." Sanji said angrily at Luffy.

Luffy began to reach for Sanji's right wrist and grabbed it. Sanji winced in pain as Luffy began to grip Sanji's right wrist even tighter, until Sanji finally let go of Luffy. However, Luffy didn't let go of Sanji's wrist and gripped it even tighter. Sanji eyes widened at the pain and opened his mouth to say something to Luffy, but he couldn't speak due to the pain Luffy was dealing to him. Sanji fell to his knees from the pain he was receiving from Luffy's grip.

The entire crew looked at Luffy in surprise, but were not able to see his eyes due to them being hidden by his Straw Hat. "Oi Luffy, stop! Your scaring us!" Chopper shouted from behind Robin's leg.

Luffy raised his head and quickly let go Sanji's arm. Sanji immediately grabbed a hold of his right wrist and hissed in pain as Chopper immediately went to tend him.

"Oi Luffy, why were you acting like that? I mean you usually would have let go of him, when he let go of you." Zoro asked as he looked at his captain.

Luffy was just staring at his hand, the hand that hurt his nakama. He usually would never bring pain to his nakama, but for some reason he couldn't let go. In fact he couldn't remember anything since Sanji grabbed him.

"Captain-san, daijoubu?" Robin asked concerned about the captain.

Luffy looked toward his nakama and showed them his big grin, "I'm okay! Yosh, Nami win us another one!" Luffy cheered for his navigator. The crew looked at their captain strangely, but shrugged it off and looked back at the arena. Chopper tended to Sanji's wrist and sighed in relief when he didn't notice and broken bones or a fractured wrist. He began to bandage Sanji's wrist and Sanji looked at Luffy, confused on why he didn't let go.

Back to the arena, Tatsuo came up to both the female combatants and asked them if they were ready. They both nodded their head simultaneously and Tatsuo told them they could begin.

Nami quickly took out her Perfect Clima Tact and waited for her opponent to do the first move. Lenalee activated her Dark Boots (Original Version, since they haven't use the Crystal type version enough for me to know it's attacks and stuff) and jumped into the air. Nami watched in surprise as Lenalee was able to float in the air. Luffy and Chopper just looked at her floating in the air with amazement, "SUGE!"

Nami gritted her teeth and began to send out a couple of cool balls and heat balls around the arena. The exorcists looked as the whole arena was covered in blue and red colored bubble like things and were confused on what they were. Lenalee stared down at the arena and wondered the same thing, but she soon decided to charge at the orange hair navigator. Nami watched as Lenalee was diving down toward her and was able to dodge by jumping to the right.

When Lenalee made contact with a cool ball, she shivered from the touch and whenever she hit a heat ball she winced in pain from the heat. Lenalee rose to the air again and away from the heat and cool ball covered arena. "What are those things?" Lenalee wondered as she looked toward Nami who was just making more of the cool and heat balls.

Lenalee then suddenly looked up to see a dark cloud just above her. She looked at it strangely until she saw that the cloud was being formed from the heat and cool balls that Nami was making. "So she's making that dark cloud with those strange bubble like things, but what is with this cloud?" She wondered as she tried to think of Nami's intentions.

"Looks like Navigator-san got her opponent right where she wants her." Robin said smiling. The rest of the crew also smirked as they knew what Nami was going to do next.

"Yosh, this is my chance!" Nami said as she began to swirl her clima tact in circle and produced electricity from the end of it. Lenalee looked down to see what Nami was doing and realized what the cloud was for.

"**Thunder Cloud Tempo!**" Nami shouted as she released a yellow orb that had electricity stored in it. The orb went inside the cloud and lightening struck Lenalee who was just underneath the cloud. The exorcist watched in horror as the lightening hit Lenalee and she screamed in pain. After the attack was finished, Lenalee dropped down to arena and Tatsuo began to count.

"LENALEE!" Komui shouted from the stands.

"Yosh Nami good job!" Luffy shouted at his navigator.

"Five..." Tatsuo counted as he looked at the body of the female exorcist. Lenalee then began to stir as she tried to get up. Lenalee was able to stand just before Tatsuo said ten and Nami was surprised at Lenalee for even able to stand after a direct hit.

"I see your much stronger than I thought." Nami said as she looked at Lenalee.

Nami heard Lenalee chuckle, which Nami gave a confused look at her. "I'm sorry, but we have to win, in order to save Allen-kun." Lenalee whispered loud enough for Nami to hear.

"You guys are fighting for Allen's life?" She asked the female exorcist.

Lenalee nodded her head as she activated her dark boots again and soared to the air again. "Well sorry, but I'm fighting for Luffy's dream." Nami told Lenalee with complete determination in her voice.

"It looks like both of us are fighting for our captains." Lenalee said to her.

"Ee, it looks like we are." Nami agreed as she began to form more cool balls and heat balls.

"Sorry, but I can't let you strike me with that attack again." Lenalee told Nami as she began charging toward her. Nami quickly panicked as Lenalee was getting closer and her cloud was hardly formed yet.

Lenalee stopped a few feet from Nami, which surprised her, but Lenalee then she did a whirling kick with her dark boots to create a huge gust of wind directly at Nami. "**Enbu** **Kirikaze!**"

Nami quickly covered her face from the hard wind that was blowing and before she realized Lenalee kicked Nami in the stomach, which sent he flying from the inside of the gust of wind.

"Nami-san!" Sanji shouted.

Luffy looked on as he began to get a bad feeling from the pit of his stomach. Suddenly, a sharp pain hit him in the chest and he immediately went to grab it. Robin noticed this and smiled. She turned her head back to the match as Nami began getting up slowly.

"Damn, that surprised me." Nami said as she wiped the blood that was coming from her mouth. (Yes she was hit hard.)

The gust of wind disappeared and Lenalee was seen standing where it once was. "I won't allow you to use that attack again or otherwise it might be the end for me." Lenalee told the orange hair.

"I guess I have to change my strategy then." Nami told her. Lenalee smirked and waited for Nami to attack. However, instead of Nami doing anything a mist was being formed around the arena. Nami soon disappeared and the whole arena was covered in a thick mist.

"Damn, I can't see anything." Lenalee said as she looked around her. She then decided to use her **Enbu** **Kirikaze** again to clear the mist. She was successful, but she was still unable to clear the whole mist, but enough to see her surroundings. She turned around and noticed something that shocked her. Behind her was Five different versions of Nami. One tall, one short, one fat, one skinny and the regular Nami.

"**Mirage Tempo!**" All five Nami's shouted at the same time. Lenalee gasped as she tried to figure out which one was the real Nami. Instead of thinking about it she struck one of the Nami mirages with her **Enbu** **Kirikaze** attack. However, the attack went through the muscular Nami.

"No matter, which one you attack, you can only inflict damage on the real one." The tall Nami told her.

Lenalee attacked again, but this time aimed it at the normal size Nami, but her attack went through again. 'Damn it, it looks like I need to think about it.'

The five Nami's quickly charged at Lenalee, but Lenalee their attacks by jumping to the right and left. Lenalee then thought of an idea and put her arms up to block Nami's attacks and got the results she was looking for as she felt only of the Nami's attacks actually hitting her. Lenalee smirked and attacked the Nami that hit her, but was surprised as she went through the body.

"Nice try, but I'm able to switch between my mirages." Nami told her as she swung her Clima tact at Lenalee.

Lenalee grabbed her stomach in pain and looked at the five Nami's. 'Damn, that won't work either. There has to be some kind of weakness.' Lenalee thought as she tried to find the weakness of the attack. She then looked at the ground where the Five Nami's were standing on and noticed only one of them had a shadow. She smirked again and charged for the short Nami and delivered a kick to Nami. However she went through again. Nami smirked at Lenalee, "Nice try, but that's not the real me."

"Hah, I know." Lenalee smirked, which caused Nami's eyes to widen as Lenalee made a 180 turn and struck the real Nami on the back, causing her to fly out of bounds and into the wall.

Lenalee deactivated her innocence and looked on as Tatsuo began to count. "NAMI!" Luffy shouted as he began to run to where Nami was sent flying to with the crew right behind him.

By the time, the crew got to her Tatsuo finished the ten count and claimed Lenalee the victory getting a huge cheer and ovation from Komui and the rest of the order.

Luffy began to worry as the dust cleared to see Nami in the wall and catching her breath while she was sitting down. "Nami!" Luffy shouted as he ran over to her. Nami looked up to see her idiotic captain running up to her.

"Gomen, Luffy." Luffy looked at her in surprise at her apology and smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it, if we win the next two matches we can still win this round." Luffy assured her as he put his Straw Hat on her head. Nami looked up to see the Straw Hat on her head and smiled at it.

"Oi Luffy." Luffy looked up to see Tatsuo calling him. "Lets go, its time to pick out the next two combatants." Tatsuo told him as Luffy nodded and walked toward the arena. Chopper began to examine Nami for any injuries as she watched Luffy walk over to pick out the next combatants. A small smile was placed on her lips as she looked up at the Straw Hat that was placed on her head.

"Alright, you know what to do, pick out the next combatants." Tatsuo told them. Luffy and Allen both nodded as they picked their respective scrolls and opened them.

"Allan then read out loud the name, "Yu Kanda!"

At the mention of his first name, Kanda swiftly unleashed Mugen and pointed him at Allen. "If you ever call me by that name, your dead moyashi!"

"It's Allen." He responded to his threat.

Zoro looked at the arena and at Kanda who was looking back. 'Come on Luffy pick me.'

Luffy opened his scroll and called out the name, "ZORO!"

Zoro smirked as he began to walk up to arena and looked at Kanda, who was also eager to fight Zoro. Luffy patted Zoro on the back and walked away.

"It looks likes fate has made this match." Zoro told Kanda.

"I don't believe in fate." Kanda told him as he prepared Mugen.

"Neither do I." Zoro responded as he took his bandana and wrapped it around his head and took out his three swords. One in each hand and Wado in his mouth.

"Are both of you ready?" Tatsuo asked as both swordsman nodded.

"Very well, the score is 2-1. BEGIN!"

* * *

Zoro: I've been waiting for this since yesterday.

Sanji: You better not lose Shitty Swordsman.

Zoro: Please like the Greatest Swordsman would lose to another swordsman.

Sanji: Someone like you of course you could lose.

Zoro: WHAT WAS THAT SHITTY COOK?

Nami?: Baka! Just concentrate on the match!

Next Chapter: **Santoryu vs Double Illusions, A Fight Between Swordsman Part 1**


	8. Santoryu vs Double Illusions Part 1

**Author Notes:** Well I'm back with another chapter. Sigh School just started and it sucks. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy. Sorry for the late update, but I was busy with HW and studying for a quiz in my AP US History class. I know this chapter is a little shorter than the rest, but that is only because I split this fight into two chapters.

**Santoryu vs Double Illusions, A Fight Between Swordsman Part 1**

"BEGIN!" Tatsuo shouted.

Kanda quickly attacked Zoro who blocked it with his swords. Kanda swung Mugen at Zoro again which slightly pushed Zoro back. Zoro released his swords to push Kanda back and began to charge at Kanda and swung his swords at him. Kanda was successfully blocking Zoro's attack with his Mugen as Kanda was getting pushed back

Zoro jumped back wards and prepared his attack, "**Hyaku-Hachi Pound Hou!**" Zoro unleashed a spiral of air and was heading toward Kanda.

"That's pathetic." Kanda said as he activated Mugen and cut the attack in half.

"Nani!?" Zoro said shocked as his attack was cut in half.

"Like I said before, you're a weakling." Kanda told Zoro.

Zoro gritted his teeth as he charged at Kanda and swung his swords at him, but Kanda was able to block all his attacks. Zoro swung his sword at Kanda again, but just before Kanda blocked the attack, Zoro disappeared and appeared behind Kanda. "**Tora Gari!**" Zoro attacked Kanda who was able to dodge it at the last second.

Kanda appeared in front of Zoro clenching his right arm as blood dripped from the cut Zoro gave him. Zoro smirked at the wound he gave to Kanda, as Kanda stood up still clenching his right arm. Zoro began charging at Kanda again, but this time Kanda yelled out an attack, "**Kaichu: Ichigen!**" Kanda swung his sword as little insects were released and charged toward Zoro. Zoro stopped in his tracks as he swung his sword at the little insects.

"Damn what the hell are these things?" Zoro muttered as he continued swinging his sword at the deadly insects.

"Those are Hell's insects, they devour anything they touch." Kanda told him.

Zoro stopped swinging his swords as an insect was able to get through and bite Zoro's left leg. Zoro yelled in pain as the other insects began to bite onto him. Soon Zoro was covered by the insects as they piled onto him.

"ZORO!" Luffy shouted as he watched the insects pile on Zoro.

"No way! This can't be happening!" Usopp said freaked out.

"That damn ahou!" Sanji muttered loudly.

"I told you before, you can't beat me. Some Master Swordsman you are." Kanda said, "If you can't even handle these insects, you don't deserve to be called the Master Swordsman." Kanda began to walk back to his team as Tatsuo tried to determine if Zoro was dead or still alive.

"**Tatsumaki!**" Kanda turned around to see a dragon shaped tornado came out where Zoro was thought to be eaten by Hell's insects.

"You should never underestimate me! If you do, then that is a one way ticket to your death!" Zoro said as he looked at Kanda with his death stare.

"I see, then I guess I won't hold back." Kanda told Zoro. Kanda then activated Mugen once again, but this time Kanda covers Mugen and the scabbard with energy and on his opposite arm, was another sword that resemble Mugen, " **Nigentou!** **Double Illusion Blades!**"

'Finally, he gets serious!' Zoro thought as he charged at Kanda. "**Gyuuki Yuzume!**" Zoro pointed his swords directly at Kanda, but Kanda used both his swords to block Zoro's attack as well as getting pushed back.

Kanda smirked as he disappeared and appeared above Zoro. Kanda then dove down pointing both swords down at Zoro, but Zoro was able to dodge by jumping to his right. Kanda however wasn't done as he charged at Zoro once again. "**Hakka Tourou!**" Kanda shouted as he began to slash at Zoro. Zoro was barely able to dodge some of his strikes and was cut up from three of the eight strikes Kanda delivered.

"Impressive you were able to dodge five of my strikes from my **Hakka Tourou **attack." Kanda said impressed.

"Shut up! It's my turn!" Zoro said as he charged at Kanda. Zoro swung his swords at him, but Kanda was easily able to block his attacks. Zoro swung down at Kanda who jumped to the right. Zoro took this to his advantage as he charged at Kanda, who was unable to move due to him dodging Zoro's last attack. "**Ushi Bari!**" Zoro took two of his swords and held them out just like two bull horns and slashed at Kanda.

Kanda flew backwards and landed at the edge of the arena and grunted in pain. He opened his eyes to see Zoro above him and he attacked with his **Hyaku-Hachi Pound Hou!** Kanda put his swords in front of him as he tried to defend from Zoro's attack. Kanda was able to not get extremely injured from Zoro's attacks, but was still injured from what actually hit him.

Zoro landed a few feet from where Kanda was and removed Wado from his mouth as he stared at Kanda. Kanda was able to stand up and looked at Zoro, while catching his breath.

'Damn, he is stronger than I thought. I guess I have to use that!' Kanda thought as he finally caught his breath and sighed. Kanda removed his Exorcist jacket to reveal a tattoo on his left chest and arm. "**Shouka! Sublimate!**" Kanda's tattoo begins to glow and Kanda's pupils began to turn into three dots. Zoro also noticed that his veins were rising and Zoro looked at Kanda confused.

"No Kanda don't do it!" Komui shouted from the stands.

"Onii-san, what do you mean?" Lenalee asked worried.

"He's planning to use his life energy to increase his power!" Komui told her as Lenalee's eyes widened in shock.

"**Sangenshiki! Taboo Three Illusions!**" Kanda shouted ignoring Komui. Komui began to cover himself with his life energy and charged at Zoro. Zoro prepared to block Kanda's attacks as Kanda swung both his swords at Zoro. Zoro used his swords to block Kanda's attacks. However, Zoro was not able to match Kanda's new strength as he was pushed back and then struck by Kanda's swords and flew backwards with blood flying from his chest. Zoro landed near the edge of the arena and clenched his abdomen.

"ZORO!"

* * *

Luffy: ZORO! GET UP!

Nami: Just how strong is that guy?!

Sanji: It doesn't matter, that shit ass swordsman better win!

Usopp & Chopper: GET UP ZORO!

Robin:...

Next Chapter:** The Finale Between Swordsman, The Final Match Begins**


	9. The Finale Between Swordsman

**Author Notes:** Hey guys, I know its been a long time since I updated, but I wanted to update my other fic first, but I promise you that on Monday I'll post the next chapter that comes after this one. Well here you go the next chapter.

**The Finale Between Swordsman, The Final Match Begins**

The Straw Hat crew watched as Zoro landed on the arena floor with blood squirting out of his chest. Zoro's swords were all flung at different directions and not one was near him.

"ZORO!" Luffy shouted from the sidelines as he watched his first mate clench his entire chest in pain.

"That Marimo! If he loses then it's all over for us!" Sanji commented as he bit on his cigarette, while Usopp and Chopper were panicking behind him.

Zoro continued to scream in pain and managed to open one eye and saw Kanda standing on the other side of the arena, and his life energy still surrounding him powering him up every second. 'Damn it, if he continues to use his life energy like that neither me or him will come out of this fight alive. I guess I have no choice.' Zoro began to take deep breaths and rolled himself over so that he looked up to the sky above him and continued to take in deep breaths and ignoring the pain that he felt through out his entire body.

Kanda looked at Zoro suspiciously as he noticed Zoro rolling onto his back and taking deep breaths to relax himself. ' Nanda? What is he up to?'

"Oi what is Zoro doing? Tatsuo is already up to six! If he doesn't hurry up, we'll lose!" Usopp panicked as he put his hands on his head.

"Whatever your planning, I won't let you do it." Kanda yelled to him as he charged at Zoro and jumped so that he was above Zoro. Kanda then began falling down toward Zoro with Mugen pointing directly down at him.

Zoro watched as Kanda dived toward Zoro and just smirked. 'Nani?' Kanda thought, but before his swords could pierce Zoro, out of nowhere Zoro was able to block Kanda's attack with the Strongest Sword in the World, The Black Sword.

"Like I told you before, never underestimate me!!" Zoro swung his sword causing Kanda to fly back and Zoro took his stance, "**San-Jyu-Roku Pound Hou!**" Zoro created a huge whirlwind that hit Kanda and the attack was so powerful that it sent Kanda flying all the way to the upper deck of the stadium.

"KANDA!!" The exorcist yelled as they saw their fellow exorcist fly all the way to the upper deck.

"GO ZORO!" Luffy, Usopp and Chopper shouted in amazement at the unbelievable strength of Zoro. Zoro stood up and took a huge deep breath as Tatsuo began the ten count on the out of bounce Kanda. 'Looks like I owe Hawkeye for giving me this sword. If it wasn't for this sword I would have lost, but then again I could have won with my other swords, but they were too far for me to call out to them.' Zoro smirked as he put the Black Sword over his shoulder and waited in case Kanda was still able to fight.

Tatsuo was up to eight and Kanda still did not come out of the upper deck, which worried the exorcist especially Lenalee who thought of Kanda as a brother. "So I guess I didn't finish you off after all." Lenalee looked back at the arena and saw Kanda standing behind Zoro and was trying to catch his breath. Kanda's exorcist costume was badly torn up and blood was trickling down his chest as he glared at Zoro, who still hasn't turned around to face him.

"You should stop fighting. If you continue you will die before I even kill you." Zoro told Kanda who just scoffed at Zoro's suggestion.

"Shut Up Asshole! I won't give up until I die." Kanda told him and this time Zoro turned to look at him.

"Fine then, but I don't plan on killing you. Get stronger and the next time we fight, we'll see who is stronger." Zoro told him as he turned his whole body to face Kanda.

"Didn't he get that line from Hawkeye?" Sanji commented on the sidelines.

"Urusai Ero-cook!" Zoro yelled at Sanji.

"Enough of fooling around prepare to die!" Kanda yelled and lifted his leg to charge at Zoro, but as soon as his leg hit the floor again, he felt a sharp pain like he never felt before throughout his entire leg and fell to one knee.

"This match is over!" Both Zoro and Kanda looked at Tatsuo who stared at Kanda.

"What the hell you talking about? I can still fight!" Kanda yelled at Tatsuo who walked up to Kanda and tapped him lightly on the knee he fell on and the pain Kanda felt before came back and Kanda yelled in pain as he clenched his right knee.

"It doesn't look like you are able to fight to me." Tatsuo told him as Kanda looked up at him and sneered.

"I'm telling you I can still fight!" Kanda argued back.

"If you continue this match, there is a 99 you might never walk again." Kanda eye's widened as well as Zoro's eyes. "This match is over and that's final, besides I told you before no arguing about my decision." With that Tatsuo walked away and took out the remaining scrolls of each team member.

Kanda scoffed as he was helped to his feet by Lenalee and Lavi and they all walked back to their teammates. Zoro took off his bandana and too made it back to the crew. Usopp and Chopper gave Zoro back his other three katana and walked up to Luffy who had his arms crossed and stared back at Zoro. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Zoro asked.

A grin was then placed on Luffy's face as he patted Zoro's back in celebration, "Great Job Zoro!"

"Stop that you baka!" Zoro yelled out before collapsing to the ground.

"Zoro!" The crew shouted as they crowded around Zoro who was now sleeping on the ground.

"Yosh, Luffy you better pick me next." Sanji told Luffy.

"No, mugiwara it should be me!" Franky yelled while doing his pose.

However, Luffy ignored them and walked up to where Allen was already and stared at Allen. Back at the exorcist side, Lenalee was helping Kanda to sit down on the grass and began to put ice on his right knee. Lenalee looked at Kanda in the corner of her eye and saw him with eyes closed. She then heard him breathing lightly and guessed that he fell asleep. 'Thank goodness Tatsuo stopped both his and Krory's match before anything worse happened.'

Luffy and Allen both reached and picked up a scroll, but neither opened them. Tatsuo looked at both confused, "You guys can open them, you know."

"Ah we know, but there is no point of calling the names since both combatants are already on stage." Allen told Tatsuo. Both Luffy and Tatsuo held the scroll and Tatsuo watched as both scrolls rolled down and the names were revealed to be Allen Walker and Monkey D. Luffy.

"I see well then, The Final Match will begin! It will be captain vs captain, Allen Walker vs Monkey D. Luffy!" Tatsuo shouted as everyone in the arena went silent as they stared at the two strongest competitors in the round. "When your ready, BEGIN!"

"**Gomu Gomu No Pistol!**" Luffy stretched his right arm and then pulled his arm back and tried to hit Allen with his fist, but Allen was able to dodge it in time by jumping to the right.

"Nani? How can his arm stretch like that!?" One of the exorcist shouted as the exorcist all stared at Luffy in shock.

Allen smirked as his right arm turned white and his left arm turned black, which activated his innocence, Crown Clown and then charged at Luffy. Allen tried to scratch Luffy with the claws, but Luffy dodged it and attack Allen with, "**Gomu Gomu No Whip!**" Luffy's right leg stretched and swung it at Allen, but Allen was able to block it with his right arm and then jumped backwards and stared at Luffy as Luffy's right leg went back to normal.

"Luffy looks like it won't be easy beating you, huh?" Luffy said to Allen.

"You shouldn't underestimate your opponent, Luffy." Allen commented back.

"Yosh, I'm ready to kick your butt!" Luffy yelled ignoring Allen.

"Baka! Didn't you hear what he just said!" His crew shouted.

* * *

Luffy: Yosh I'll kick his ass!

Sanji: Baka! Don't get overconfident! You saw what happened to that Kanda guy when he underestimated marimo.

Nami: He's right Luffy, but you better win otherwise I'll kill you.

Usopp & Chopper: GO LUFFY!!

Next Chapter: **Captain vs Captain, Rubber Man vs The 14th**


	10. Captain vs Captain Rubberman vs The 14th

**Author Notes:** Hey everyone just like I promised here is the new chapter. Now this chapter is going to have some fighting and little bit of a flashback, but then again I hate flashbacks. Enjoy!

**Captain vs Captain, Rubber Man vs The 14****th**

Luffy stared at his opponent, the exorcist Allen Walker. Allen stared back and both charged at each other at the same time and collided with a punch at the center of the arena. Their punches launched a small shockwave, which made it to both teams. Luffy tried striking with his left fist, but Allen blocked with his left hand and gripped Luffy's fist as they had a strength battle.

"**Gomu Gomu No Kane!**" Luffy shouted as he stretched his head back and snapped it back forward aiming for Allen's head, but Allen was able to dodge it by ducking out of the way and quickly punched Luffy in the stomach.

"Sorry, but punches don't work on me!" Luffy told Allen who was caught surprised by his attack having no effect and Luffy stretched his arm back and shouted, "**Gomu Gomu No Pistol!**" Luffy snapped back his arm and landed a hit on Allen's face. Allen spit out saliva from the impact and was sent flying backwards.

Allen sat up and wiped the blood that was trickling down the side of his mouth and watched as Luffy cracked his knuckles and was prepared for round two. Allen stood up and charged at Luffy, but instead of trying to punch him, he activated his innocence and used, "**Cross Grave!**" Allen was able to hit Luffy in the stomach cutting some parts of Luffy's flesh and Luffy was sent flying with blood squirting out his chest the same way as Zoro's did in his battle.

"LUFFY!!" The crew shouted as they witnessed their captain being struck by Allen's attack.

"Goooooo Allen-kun!" Komui shouted from the stands and began to wave a sign that said Team Exorcist.

Luffy clenched his stomach and screamed in pain as he rolled on the floor from the pain. Tatsuo began to count, but Luffy had other ideas as he stood up panting for breath and looked at Allen who looked back.

"Damn you bastard, there is no way I'm letting you win!!" Luffy yelled as he quickly charged ignoring the pain from his chest and began to deliver swift punches and yelled out, "**Gomu Gomu No Gatling Gun!**" Allen was surprised and had a hard time dodging Luffy's attacks, but his effort was not good enough as Allen was hit by a couple of Luffy's punches which caused him to spit out blood. Luffy landed one last punch before stretching his leg high in the air and shouted, "**Gomu Gomu No Ono!**" and then snapped his leg back landing a hit on Allen's stomach. Allen spit out more blood as a small crater was formed in the middle of the arena.

"ALLEN-KUN!!" Lenalee shouted as she watched in horror at Allen being crushed by Luffy's strong attacks.

"Go Luffy!!" Usopp and Chopper shouted as the rest gave a small sigh in relief.

"Thank God Luffy has great will power or otherwise he'll lose quickly." Nami said as she continued watching the match.

"Ah!" Sanji and Franky agreed.

"Did I win?" Luffy asked as he looked at Allen who looked like he couldn't go on.

Tatsuo arrived at the scene and began to count to ten as Luffy waited and cracked his knuckles again in case Allen continues the match. Tatsuo was up to six until he stopped and noticed something happening to Allen.

The crew noticed Tatsuo stopping and were all confused on why he stopped. "Oi, why did you stop?" Franky asked.

Tatsuo stepped back from the crater and began to walk back to the side of the arena ignoring Franky's question. "Oi, did you hear me or not?!" Franky asked again.

Again Tatsuo didn't answered which aggravated Franky and was about to yell at him until he heard a scream from Lenalee from the other side. He looked at her and saw her wide eyed with her hands covering her mouth and she kept on moving her head from side to side. Franky looked back to the arena and saw that made his eyes widened in horror. In the arena he saw Luffy bloodied around his body and was grabbed by his neck by no other that Allen Walker. However, there was something different about Allen as his skin was now darkish gray and had some weird markings on his forehead.

"Luffy!!" Nami shouted concerned as she saw Luffy's state and began to have tears in her eyes as she covered her mouth. The rest of the crew was in shock as well, including Sanji who had dropped his cigarette. Zoro was still sleeping and Usopp and Chopper stopped cheering and were hugging each other in fright as they witnessed what happened to their captain who was easily manhandled even though noone but Tatsuo saw what happened.

"Oi, what happened how was Luffy manhandled like that?!" Franky asked, but noone replied as they still were in shock at what happened.

Back in the arena Luffy was trying to be released from Allen's grip on his neck, but he was too weak to even flinch the new Allen Walker. The Exorcist were as shocked as the crew as they witnessed what happened, but were not cheering for Allen since they knew something like this was bound to happen.

"Konbanwa, Monkey D. Luffy." Allen said calmly as Luffy looked at Allen with eyes widened. "The name is 14th as in the 14th Noah!"

Allen then threw Luffy and he landed on the arena floor hard. Luffy then grabbed his neck and began spitting out a mixture of saliva and blood and tried to catch his breath from Allen's grip on his neck. Luffy tried to stand up, but before he could Allen was already in front of Luffy which shocked him and then next thing Luffy knew was that he was punched in the face, which actually hurt him.

"Ite, that hurt!" Luffy shouted as he rolled on the floor clenching his face. However, The 14th was not done as he then picked Luffy up by the neck and released him and then punched him the stomach causing Luffy to spit out more blood and Allen soon followed with a kick to the ribs.

"It can't be Luffy is losing." Nami whispered as she felt her knees give in and fell to the ground as she watched Allen landing punch after punch on Luffy.

"No it can't end like this!" Usopp panicked.

Luffy was still getting hit hard by Allen's punches and then was kicked onto the arena floor, which caused another crater. Luffy screamed in pain as he spit out blood from his mouth. Finally Allen stopped and stared at Luffy with his cold yellow eyes, he then signaled Tatsuo that he was done, which made Tatsuo start the ten count.

"Luffy! Get Up!" Nami, Usopp and Chopper shouted.

"Damn you Luffy, if you lose this match then I'll kill you!" Sanji shouted as he also began to panic.

Luffy stared at the sky and panting for breath as he slowly closed his eyes. 'Damn it, I can't beat him the way I am, I guess I have to use Gear Second, but...'

_Flashback_

"_Oi Luffy?" Luffy turned around as he saw Chopper calling him from all the way in the back and Luffy stopped and waited for the little reindeer to catch up to him._

"_Oi Chopper, what do you want?" Luffy asked calmly smiling at his reindeer nakama._

"_It concerns Gear Second." Chopper told him as they both walked slowly behind the rest of the crew._

"_Oh, so then you know, huh?" Luffy asked putting his hands behind his head._

"_Luffy promise me you won't use Gear Second in this tournament thing." Chopper asked of Luffy._

"_Sure if that's what you want." Luffy told him before running up to the front and to the rest of the crew._

'_Arigatou Luffy.' Chopper thought as he too ran up to front._

_End of Flashback_

'I'm sorry Chopper, but for the first time I have to break a promise.' Luffy then opened his eyes and heard Tatsuo say nine, but Luffy quickly stood up, which caused Tatsuo to stop counting and this made Allen turn his head back at Luffy.

Luffy then got into Gear Second position, which immediately signaled Chopper on what he was going to do. "Luffy! Don't Do it! You Promised!" Chopper shouted, which caused the crew to look at him and then back at Luffy.

"**Gear Second!**" Luffy then began to pump his blood, which caused his skin to turn pink and steam began to come out of Luffy. Allen turned his whole body around and took his stance and waited for Luffy to land the first move.

"This time, I will not lose!" Luffy told Allen as Allen smirked and both charged at each other.

* * *

Chopper: Luffy you broke our promise!

Nami: Oi Chopper what's going on, it's just Gear Second.

Usopp: Yeah Chopper with this Luffy can win for sure.

Franky: Yeah little reindeer, don't count out Mugiwara yet.

Chopper: Demo, Gear Second is killing him!!

Entire crew except for Robin and Zoro: EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Next Chapter: **Gear Second Unleashed, Round One Ends **


	11. Gear Second Unleashed, Round One Ends

**Author Notes:** Hey everyone I'm back with a whole new chapter. This chapter is the final chapter for the round with The Straw Hats and Team Exorcist, Enjoy!

**Gear Second Unleashed, Round One Ends**

"**Gear Second!**" Luffy shouted as he pumped his blood, which caused steam to come out of his body and his skin began to turn pink. "This time I won't lose!" Luffy shouted as he charged at Allen/14th. The 14th smirked, but his smirked quickly disappeared as Luffy disappeared and then reappeared behind him.

'Shit, how did he get faster.' The 14th wondered as Luffy delivered a punch to his face, which sent the 14th flying across the arena. Luffy however was not done as he used his speed to deliver another blow, but this time to the 14th's stomach causing a massive shock wave throughout the arena. The 14th spat out blood from the blow and then Luffy jumped up in midair and prepared his next attack, "**Gomu Gomu No Jet Gatling Gun!**" Luffy began to attack the 14th with multiple punches to the gut and stomach, which caused the 14th to spit out a lot more blood.

After Luffy finished he landed a few feet from the now crater that the 14th laid in. Tatsuo looked down into the crater and tried to search for the 14th, but to his surprise the 14th was nowhere to be found. Luffy fell to one knee still in Gear Second mode and waited for Tatsuo to begin counting, but when he didn't Luffy began to get a bad feeling.

The next thing Luffy felt was not a feeling, but the feeling of getting stabbed by a sword. Luffy's eyes went into shock as in front of him he saw a sword drenched in blood, his own blood. He turned his head slightly to find a beaten up 14th behind him with his sword stabbed through Luffy's body.

"LUFFY!!" The Straw Hat crew shouted as they watched in horror as their captain got stabbed through his body.

"No way, It can't end like this." Nami whispered as she fell to her knees and put her hand over her mouth as tears began sliding down her cheeks and onto the floor.

"LUFFY!!" Both Chopper and Usopp cried, which woke Zoro up.

"Oi, can't you guys be quiet for once." Zoro muttered and looked up at the crew, but when he noticed that the crew all had shocked faces he turned his attention to the arena. His eyes widened gradually and opened his mouth to speak, but was speechless as he witnessed his captain with a sword struck through his body.

"You shouldn't have stopped Monkey D. Luffy" The 14th whispered to Luffy. He then drew his sword out of Luffy's body and Luffy fell knee first and then clutched the wound that The 14th's sword left and began to breath heavily. "It's funny, I thought you would be a more challenging opponent, but you are as weak as all the other loses that I faced." The 14th then began to laugh at his comment as he watched as the badly injured Luffy tried to get up. "It's pointless to get up, I struck you at a vital point, you will need a miracle to continue this match."

The 14th then began to walk toward Luffy ignoring all the shouts from the crew to stay away from Luffy and then pointed his sword at the spot where his heart was located and raised his sword up, "It's time for me to end your life!" With that he lunged his sword down.

'Gomen mina, I failed you all.' Luffy thought his last words as he prepared for the blow.

"LUFFY!!" Luffy heard his crew shout and then he smiled.

Luffy awaited for the strike with a smile, but he then realized that he was not struck at all. Luffy turned his head and saw that the 14th stopped his attack inches away from plunging into Luffy's flesh. He then saw the 14th who had his free hand on his head and saw him grunt in pain.

"Ahhh, you fool, what do you think your doing!?" The 14th shouted a he backed away from Luffy. He dropped his sword and now had both his hands on his head and grunted from the pain he was feeling.

'No, I won't let you take over my body.' Said a voice inside of the 14th's head.

"Allen Walker, you bastard if you get rid of me now, you won't be able to beat him!" The 14th shouted in pain and at that time, Luffy was able to somehow stand up, but felt his legs would give up in any minute.

"Damn you, ALLEN WALKER!!" The 14th shouted and then Allen's skin suddenly turned back to normal and the 14th was gone.

Allen fell to his knees and began to breath heavily as he looked at Luffy. "Gomen, how about we end this fair and square?" Allen asked Luffy, who nodded in agreement.

Luffy then once again turned to Gear Second, which made Chopper worried even more. Allen then activated his Innocence and became the Crown Clown. They both charged at each other with all the strength that they had and delivered one final blow. Luffy punched Allen squared in the face and Allen used his Left arm to cut Luffy's abdomen. After both delivered their attacks, everyone in the arena awaited the victor. After a few more seconds of waiting Luffy began to stumble.

"Luffy!" The crew shouted, which gave Luffy the strength to keep his balance, which led to Allen falling down onto the arena floor.

"Allen!!" The exorcist shouted as they watched him fall to floor. Tatsuo did not bother counting to ten since he knew whoever fell would have no strength to stand back up. "The winner is Monkey D. Luffy. Thus the Straw Hat Pirates will advance!"

"We won!!" Usopp and Chopper cheered as they began to dance their victory.

"Damn that rubber bastard, he scared me their for a sec." Sanji muttered as he took out another cigarette.

"Mugiwara did it! Bakas I'm not crying!" Franky shouted as he put his arm over his eyes to cover his tears.

"Yohohohohoho, we won. Allow me to play a celebratory song!" Brook laughed as he immediately took out a violin out of nowhere and began playing a song.

Robin sighed in relief and Zoro smirked at their victory in the first round. Nami did not say anything, but looked at Luffy who was just standing in the arena and did not move not even once. "Luffy..." Nami whispered as she stared at Luffy. Nami then held her breath as she saw Luffy take a deep breath.

"MINA!!" Everyone stopped cheering and looked at Luffy as well as did the other exorcist. "Arigatou!" Luffy told them looking up at them grinning. However, after he said that Luffy silently fell backwards onto the floor.

"LUFFY!!" Nami screamed as she ran toward the fallen Luffy and kneeled down next to him. "Chopper, hurry you need to check him!"

"I'm coming!" Chopper immediately shouted as he turned to running point and quickly made it over to Luffy and began to check to see if he had any pulse. Chopper sighed in relief as he found his pulse, but it was weak. "Don't worry he's alive, but his pulse his weak. It's probably from the wound he got and when he activated Gear Second." The whole crew then arrived and looked at Chopper and then at Luffy.

"Chopper, what do you mean by Gear Second doing this?" Nami asked looking at Chopper.

Chopper stopped looking over Luffy's body and was silent for a while, which made Nami and the rest of the crew begin to worry. Finally, Chopper spoke, "The truth is Gear Second is a technique that provides Luffy's body with more oxygen and nutrients when he increases his own blood flow. This allows Luffy to become stronger and a lot faster than a normal human."

"But isn't that good, I mean he gets stronger." Usopp spoke.

"No, there is something else that happens to Luffy's body." Chopper told him, "The more times he uses and the longer he uses it depletes all the nutrients in his body and thus..." Chopper stopped mid sentence and turned around to look at the crew. "Gear Second dramatically hacks Luffy's life force, because he makes his body starve."

The crew all stared at Chopper wide eyed and then turned to look at Luffy. "No way!" Nami spoke suddenly.

"If he continues to use Gear Second he might die more quickly, which is why before we came I asked him not to activate it because I'm not sure how long Luffy has left to live." Chopper said and turned back to looking at Luffy.

"Why did Luffy never tell us?" Nami asked.

"Because he does not want us to worry." Everyone looked at Zoro who was the one who said it. "Luffy is someone that does not want his nakama to worry about him. If we show that we worry about him, then he won't be able to fight with his all. Which we need if we want to win this tournament."

"Since when did marimo get this smart?" Sanji wondered out loud.

"Don't make me cut you in half!" Zoro shouted at Sanji.

Meanwhile, Lenalee helped Allen to his feet and helped him walk back to the others. "Gomen Allen-kun, if only we were stronger." Lenalee whispered to him.

"Don't worry about Lenalee." Allen responded, which made Lenalee look at him, but all she heard next was the sound of Allen sleeping. She then smiled at him as Lavi came and helped Lenalee drag Allen off the arena.

"Wait a minute!" Lenalee and Lavi turned their heads to see Tatsuo behind them. "Here." He tossed them a vile, which Lavi caught in his free hand.

"What is this?" Lavi asked.

"That's the antidote that I promised you." He told them, which shocked the two.

"But we didn't win." Lenalee said.

"I know, but after seeing what the 14th can do, it will be best for it to never appear again." Tatsuo said as he then walked away.

Lenalee smiled and whispered a thank you to Tatsuo, who just waved back at them.

"Chopper is he okay?" Usopp asked the reindeer.

"Ah, I closed the wound he got and he should be fine after a couple days of rest." Chopper told the crew as they all sighed in relief.

"So how is he?" Tatsuo came up behind them. The crew all looked at him.

"He is going to be fine." Sanji spoke.

"Good, well I'm here to tell you who you will all be facing three days from now." Tatsuo said. "The team that you will have to face is Team Kenshin, their team captain is a famous swordsman that they once called Battousai, the man slayer."

"Yosh, looks like I get a real challenge next round." Zoro smirked at the word Battousai.

"But Luffy might not wake up in time." Chopper said.

"If he can't wake up by then, then you guys have to pick a substitute captain for the next round." Tatsuo told them.

"I guess that means Zoro will be the substitute captain." Usopp told the crew.

"Oi, why does that shitty swordsman get to be captain?" Sanji protested.

"Because he's the first mate and the one who has the next highest bounty out of the rest of us." Usopp told him.

Sanji just muttered something angrily and bit on his cigarette. "Anyway we better get Luffy to a bed." Chopper told the crew as he went to his human point and picked up Luffy.

The crew too began to walk toward the exit and back to the hotel, but Nami stayed and looked at Tatsuo who just looked back. "Yes?" Tatsuo asked.

"Why didn't you stop the match when Luffy was about to get stabbed again?" Nami asked as she clenched her fists.

Tatsuo didn't answered and turned around and began to walk away. This angered Nami and was about to shout at him, but Tatsuo spoke, "Because if I did then Luffy would not want to lose like that. I may not know Luffy as much as you guys do, but he is the kind of person who would rather die than lose a fight that way." With that Tatsuo disappeared from view leaving Nami alone.

'Luffy why do you also keep stuff from us? Even though you never show it.' Nami thought as she then began to walk back to the hotel.

* * *

Usopp: Yosh, we won the first round! This calls for celebratory feast!

Chopper: Yeah a feast!

Franky: Plus since Mugiwara is out we could eat as much as we want without him stealing our food.

Brook: Yohohohoho, I should play a song to show our victory.

Sanji: Alright you shit heads, here is the food.

Usopp: Yosh its to eat my food without Luffy stealing it...Luffy give me back my food!

Franky & Chopper: Ahhhhhhh! We forgot Luffy can eat in his sleep!

Next Chapter: **The Celebratory Feast, Nami's Close Confessions**

**First Round**

Usopp X - O Lavi

Brook O - X Krory

Nami X - O Lenalee

Zoro O - X Kanda

Luffy O - X Allen/14th

Straw Hats Win 3-2


	12. The Celebratory Feast

**Author Notes:** Here is the next chapter and Nami almost spills out her confession about Luffy, read to see what happens! Enjoy!

**The Celebratory Feast, Nami's Close Confessions**

The walk back to the hotel was a quiet and exhausting one for the Straw Hats who fought in the first round. Luffy was being carried by Chopper in his human form. Followed by Zoro and the rest of the crew, while Nami was walking alone all the way in the back. Sanji wanted to stop and wait for Nami, but was stopped by Robin and he of course gladly began to follow the raven hair beauty.

Nami slowly walked in the back with Luffy's Straw Hat still laying on her head as she began to think back at what Chopper told the crew about gear Second and Luffy's condition. 'Why didn't Luffy ever tell us? Is he afraid of how we would react?' Nami thought back to the match as she played the part where Allen/14th stabbed Luffy with his sword. It still gave her goose bumps as she tried to forget, but she just couldn't.

The crew finally arrived at the hotel front door and walked inside to see members of Team Exorcist sitting in the lobby chatting with each other as well as eating the food that was prepared for them. Usopp and Chopper began to drool over the food that they witnessed and then their stomachs growled signaling their hunger for the food. Usopp then ran ahead of everyone else and began to dig into the food and took advantage of it, since Luffy was not conscience to steal any of his food.

Chopper too wanted to run and dig in, but remembered that he was still carrying Luffy. He decided to first put Luffy in his room and let him rest and ran up the stairs to their room. Once he arrived in front of the door he entered and placed Luffy onto the bed and began a thorough check on his injuries. When he found no signs of any infections and diseases, he quietly tucked Luffy in and quietly walked out of the room, to let Luffy rest. He closed the door behind him and walked down the hallway and then down the stairs to the lobby.

When he arrived at the lobby he saw Usopp, Brook and Franky chatting with fellow exorcist and eating gladly off the plates since Luffy was not around to steal from them as he normally does. He saw Zoro snoring in his sleep in the corner of the lobby and Sanji talking to the chef, who had a look of amazement, which gave Chopper the idea that Sanji was telling him many dishes the chef could try. Robin was quietly reading a book she found in the hotel library and sitting on one of the couches.

He then saw Nami who was sitting alone on one of the couches with her legs up to her chest and had her head placed on her knees. Chopper gave her a look a of worry and silently whispered her name, "Nami..." Chopper then decided to try to see if he can somehow help Nami in someway. Nami picked her head up slightly when she heard someone's footstep coming closer and sighed when she saw Chopper. "Nami is something wrong?" The little reindeer asked her, concern in his voice.

"Ee, I'm just a little tired from my match." She smiled reassuringly at the ship's doctor.

"Are you sure? Ever since I told you about Luffy's condition you have been acting differently." Nami stopped smiling and placed her head on her knees and closed her eyes.

"Don't worry Chopper, I'm just tired, I promise you I'll return to normal tomorrow." Nami told Chopper not opening her eyes. She then heard footsteps and assumed that Chopper was walking away due to the sound of the footsteps getting quieter. She sighed and stood up from the couch and began to walk upstairs to get some rest, until she heard her name being called. She turned her head to the direction of the voice and saw Lenalee waving at her and motioning her to come and have a chat with her. Nami nodded and walked over to where Lenalee was sitting and sat next to her.

"Congratulations Nami." Lenalee told Nami.

"Arigatou, I'm sorry if we ruined the reason why you were in this tournament to begin with." Nami apologized.

"Don't be, Tatsuo-san gave us the item he promised us as a reward for actually participating in the tournament. He also says that we could stay and watch the remaining rounds and cheer for you guys." Lenalee smiled as she took a drink from her cup of coffee.

"That was nice of him." Nami said as she smiled at her new friend.

"Aa, it was." Lenalee smiled back. However, as fast as the smile came, it disappeared.

"What's wrong?" Nami asked noticing her smile disappear.

"I just want to say sorry for what happened in the final match between Allen-kun and Luffy-san." Lenalee told her, which made Nami slightly frown.

"Don't worry about it." Lenalee looked at Nami in shock as she saw her looking down to the floor with a smile on her face.

"Can I ask you something?" Lenalee asked Nami causing Nami to look up at her.

"Hai? What is it?" Nami questioned wondering what Lenalee wanted to know.

"What is Luffy-san to you?" The question caused Nami to look at her friend in shock and Nami felt like falling off the couch.

"What Luffy is to me?" Nami whispered repeating the question. Lenalee watched as Nami released the breath she didn't know she was holding and began to breath at a quicker pace.

"I guess Luffy is someone I can depend on. He helped me in so many ways, that I probably can't return. He saved me from many people and monsters. I guess you can call him my knight in shining in armor." She chuckled at the thought, "I guess I really li-" Nami started, but then stopped when she heard a door opened and both Nami and Lenalee turned around to see Sanji and the hotel chef come out of the kitchen with a huge platter of food on a long table that was pulled and pushed by many of the chef's assistants and waiters. They all stopped in front of everybody and Sanji cleared his throat.

"Sorry to keep everyone waiting, but it's time for our Celebratory Feast!" Sanji shouted as he and the other waiters picked up the dish covers to reveal the most delicious food anyone of them every saw.

"Oh my Kami! That looks to good to be true!" One of the exorcist proclaimed as he drooled all over the floor. Some exorcist agreed and then charged for the food and the party began. Everyone began to eat the delicious food that was prepared by Sanji and Usopp began to sing one of his many songs, which some people oddly danced and singed along too. Zoro who was supposedly sleeping heard from someone about the ale that they had and he got up to grab a keg full and sat down with Usopp and the gang and began to drink mug after mug.

Sanji began to twirl in his love state and approached Nami and Lenalee, who were had the look of enjoyment as they watched everyone party. "Nami-san, Lenalee-chan care to dine with me along with the many dishes that I only prepared for you two lovely ladies." Sanji said to the two as he held one of his special dishes in his hand.

"Arigatou Sanji-kun!" They both told him, which made him very happy, but did not make one person very happy. Behind Sanji, Komui gave him a deathly glare, which made Sanji turn around to look at Lenalee's overprotective brother.

"What do you want?" Sanji said.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO MY SWEET LENALEE LIKE THAT!! KOMURIN XII ATTACK!!" Komui ordered his new designed Komurin robot. However, as soon as the Komurin saw Sanji and his death glare, he quickly hid behind Komui in fear.

"AAAAHHHHHH! MY PRECIOUS KOMURIN! HOW DARE YOU SCARE MY PRECIOUS KOMURIN!!" Komui shouted at Sanji. However, Komui soon found himself alongside his Komurin XII on the floor knocked out by Sanji's kicks.

"Now since we got that interruption out of the way, would you ladies like anything else?" Sanji asked.

"No thank you." They told him, which shattered Sanji's dreams for the night.

"Anyway, Nami what were you going to say?" Lenalee asked returning to the other conversation.

"Oh nothing." Nami replied.

Zoro was drinking another mug, with Franky beside him having a conversation with Brook. Zoro then noticed Robin walking toward his way and sat down next to him giving her a confused looked, while he drank another mug of ale. Robin ignored his look of confusion and continued reading her book. "Is there any particular reason your sitting next to me?" Zoro asked.

"Why? Does me sitting here bother you?" Robin responded not taking her eyes off the book.

'This women...' Zoro thought as he gave her a glare, which she ignored.

"Excuse me, but are you Roronoa Zoro by any chance?" Zoro turned his gaze away from Robin and looked at the man who was standing in front of Zoro.

"It's common courtesy to give me your name first before me telling you." Zoro replied.

"Your right, pardon for my lack of manners. My name is Himura, Kenshin Himura." Replied the man, which caused Robin, Franky and Brook to look at the man in front of Zoro.

"Kenshin Himura, huh?" Zoro whispered his name and taking another drink. It took him a while until he remembered where he heard the name before and spat out the ale he had in his mouth.

After he stopped choking from the shock, he stared in shock at the man in front him and he whispered silently his name, "Kenshin Himura, the Battousai, the man slayer!"

* * *

Zoro: This man is Kenshin Himura, the one they call Battousai the man slayer.

Robin: Yes this is the man that is the captain of our next opponent.

Franky: He doesn't look that strong.

Zoro: No, your wrong. I sense a powerful aura coming from him, he is very dangerous.

Brook: Aa, I feel the same aura, wait I can't feel anything! Skull Joke! Yohohohoho!

Franky: This isn't a time for your Skull Jokes!

Next Chapter: **Team Kenshin Arrives, The Worlds Strongest Meets the Battousai**


	13. Team Kenshin Arrives

**Author Notes:** I'm back with another chapter! Yay! Now just to let everyone know I wrote a little LuffyxNami one shot, so go check it out and leave a review! Thank You!

**Team Kenshin Arrives, The Worlds Strongest Meets the Battousai**

Zoro stared at Kenshin with the intention of fighting the man they called the Battousai. Zoro grabbed a hold of one of his swords, which Kenshin noticed and he immediately puts his hands up innocently.

"Woah calm down now, I have no intention of fighting you or anyone else on your team, that I don't." Kenshin told Zoro.

"Then what do you want with me?" Zoro asked still holding onto his Wado Ichimonji.

"I just came here to congratulate you guys on your victory." Kenshin told him as he placed his hands on his sides and smiled.

"You don't seem to be someone who likes to use his blade for violence." Zoro looked at Kenshin with furrowed eye brows.

"Houw dare ywou say thwat about Keshiwn." Zoro looked to his right to see a young kid stuffing his mouth with the food that Sanji prepared.

"Who the hell are you!?" Zoro yelled at the little boy.

"Oh I'm Yahiko. I'm with Kenshin." The boy named Yahiko replied as he grabbed another bowl of food and began eating.

"STOP EATING OUR FOOD!!" Zoro and Franky both shouted at Yahiko who jumped in surprised and began to beat his chest to get rid of the piece of meat stuck in his throat.

"Hey! Don't shout at people who are eating their food!!" Yahiko yelled back after swallowing the piece of meat.

"THAT ISN'T YOUR FOOD!!" They yelled back.

"Who says so?" Yahiko asked before going back to eat.

"Says me." Yahiko looked up to see Sanji staring down at him.

"Oh and who the hell are you?" Yahiko asked not backing down even though his legs were shaking.

"I'm the cook that cooked this feast and your eating the dishes that I especially made for Robin-chwan and Nami-swan!" Sanji told him as he kicked the table breaking it in half. Yahiko ran away from the rampaging Sanji and hid behind Kenshin.

"Yahiko, it's not nice stealing food from other people." Kenshin told Yahiko politely.

"Why are you taking their side Kenshin!? It took us five days to get here, since that butt head teleported us about 100 miles from this place!" Yahiko yelled causing Kenshin to back away.

"Can it squirt, at least we made it here." A muscular man told Yahiko as he grabbed his head and lifted him up. "And don't take your anger on Kenshin, as well as steal from these people."

Zoro, Franky and Sanji looked at Yahiko and saw him take out a box of cigarettes, a bottle of cola and a green headband. They then looked in the places where they had those items and then turned toward Yahiko in anger.

"That little brat took my headband!" Zoro yelled angrily.

"Stealing my Cola is not Super!" Franky agreed angrily.

"I'm going to kick that brat ass!" Sanji yelled as he began walking toward Yahiko, who panicked and tossed the items back to them, but that was not enough to quell Sanji's anger as he continued marching over to him.

"I'm sorry! Gomen nasai!" Yahiko apologized as he panicked in the man's hand. "Sanosuke, do something! Don't let them kill me!" Yahiko asked of the muscular man known as Sanosuke.

"Why don't you do something about it, I mean you are the one who started it?" Sanosuke told him, but caused Yahiko to panic more.

"Please I'm begging you! If you help me I promise I won't tell Megumi about you anymore!" Sanosuke then changed his emotions of kindness to complete anger at Yahiko.

"So it was you!! I should help them kick your ass!!" Yahiko screamed in fear at Sanosuke's anger and tried harder to lose his grip.

Yahiko stopped struggling when he saw Sanji looking down at him and Yahiko began to scream in total fear as Sanji raised his right leg and was about to pummel Yahiko, until he was tossed away by Sanosuke and Sanji's attack was stopped by Sanosuke using his arm. 'Damn, his kick is strong.' Sanosuke thought as he tried his hardest to hold back Sanji's attack.

"Enough of this fighting, you idiots!!" Both Sanosuke and Sanji received punches to their face and fell face first to the hard floor. Both of them looked up to see Nami and another women with blue hair standing over them.

"Hey, that hurt you know!" Sanosuke shouted at the blue hair women.

"Ah, what a beautiful young lady, what is your name?" Sanji asked the blue hair women, who nervously looked at him.

"That is Miss Kaoru, my wife." Sanji turned around in complete shock to see Kenshin looking at him with a deadly glare, which made Zoro tremble with excitement.

'That look in his eyes, it's the eyes of what a Battousai should be like. Now I'm really looking forward to our fight.' Zoro thought as he stared at Kenshin put on a smile, when Sanji apologized and walked away before going love state toward Nami.

"Allow me to introduce myself properly now, my name is Kamiya Kaoru, It's an honor to meet you all." Kaoru said as she bowed in respect toward the crew.

"It's nice to meet you too." The crew beside Zoro responded with a bow.

"Oi moss head, bow your head!" Sanji yelled at Zoro.

"There are only two people I have bowed before, my sensei and the man who I beat." Zoro told Sanji who just looked at him.

"It's nice to see a fellow swordsman, who shows respects his sensei unlike some swordsman I knew." Kenshin said as he looked at Zoro. Zoro smirked as he turned around and began walking toward the stairs.

"Oi, Zoro where are you going?" Usopp asked.

"I'm going upstairs to go to sleep." Zoro replied without looking back.

"Mind if I ask, where is the ninth member of your team? Tatsuo-san told us there were nine of you and I only seen eight of you, that I have." Kenshin asked the crew. He was in a bit of shock when he saw the crew put on a frown besides Brooke since you couldn't tell what he was feeling.

"Our captain, was badly injured in the last fight and he is currently unconscience upstairs." Chopper spoke.

"I'm sorry to hear, that I am." Kenshin replied feeling a bit of guilt of bringing their captain up.

"You don't have to apologize, he is going to be fine with a few days rest." Nami replied putting on a smile.

"Yeah, our idiot captain is a fast healer." Sanji added.

"I see, well I hope he gets better." Kenshin said before he was spun around and fell to the ground due to a women passing him.

"If you guys need a doctor, I wouldn't mind taking a look at him." The women told the crew.

"I told you he is going to be fine, right Chopper?" Nami replied nervously.

"Un, since I'm a doctor of course." Chopper told the women who knelt down and stared at Chopper, who looked back nervously.

"Aren't you the cutest deer!" The women replied smiling at him.

"Baka! I'm a reindeer, can't you tell by the horns!" Chopper shouted at her causing her to giggle and everyone started to laugh at Chopper's reaction.

Zoro walked down the hallway and had trouble looking for his room, which meant he was lost. 'Why do they have to make each door the same in this stupid hotel.' Zoro thought as opened a random door. He looked inside to find the right room and saw Luffy inside sleeping on the bed.

Zoro walked in and closed the door behind him and walked toward the other bed and plopped himself on it, with his swords on top of him. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, but not before looking at Luffy, who was sleeping silently. 'Don't worry captain, I'll make sure we'll win the next round.' Zoro thought before finally falling asleep.

The next morning, Sanji awoke the men who arrived back in the room shortly after Zoro went to sleep. "Oi you bums, wake up. It's time to eat breakfast." Sanji told them, as they groggily woke up.

Zoro awoke and noticed he was now on the floor and was replaced by Chopper on the bed. 'Since when did I fall asleep on the floor.' Zoro thought in confusion.

"Oi you shitty swordsman get your lazy ass up." Sanji shouted at Zoro.

"Urusai, you eyebrow freak!" Zoro replied.

"What was that, you moss head!" Sanji replied causing them to argue again.

"Oi would you guys stop fighting, Luffy needs his rest." Usopp shouted at them, which caused them to stop.

"Right." Both said as they followed the others out of the room, while Chopper stayed behind to look at Luffy.

Chopper then heard a knock on the door and walked toward it. He opened the door and saw Nami on the other side.

"Good morning Nami!" Chopper greeted her. "Where's Robin?"

"Good Morning Chopper, Robin already went downstairs." Nami replied before looking at the sleeping Captain on the bed. "So, how is he?"

"Oh, everything seems to be alright, he should wake up today! Isn't that great!" Chopper shouted in celebration.

"Really! That's great!" Nami cheered with him.

They both looked back toward their captain, but saw something that surprised them. Luffy was sitting up and staring at them.

"Luffy?" Nami called out to him.

"Who are you?"

* * *

Sanji: Good morning Robin-chwaan!

Robin: Good morning cook-san!

Zoro: Hey shit cook, can we eat already.

Sanji: We have to wait for Nami-swan, you stick boy.

Usopp: Don't forget about Chopper

Sanji: Right, Ah Nami-swan, good morning!

Nami: Mina! We have a problem!

Everyone: ?

Next Chapter: **Luffy Wakes Up, "Who are you?"**


	14. Luffy Wakes Up, Who are you?

**Author Notes:** Well, here is the next chapter. I'm quite disappointed that there was no new One Piece this week, but the Naruto chapter was good, so I was happy. Enough about me, lets get on with the chapter!

**Luffy Wakes Up, "Who are you?"**

Nami stared at Luffy in shock as she tried to recollect herself from what Luffy just said to

her. Chopper was too staring at Luffy in shock and looked back at Nami to see if she knew what was going on. Luffy looked from Chopper then to Nami and furrowed his eyebrows at them for taking a while to answer him.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked again, which snapped them awake and looked at Luffy before slowly walking toward him. Luffy watched as they moved forward step by step, but just looked at them with the same face that he had when he first woke up.

"Luffy, don't you remember us?" Nami finally answered as she came to a halt in front of the bed as she stared at Luffy with a concerned face.

"Nope." Luffy answered her plainly which made the pain in Nami's chest appear again. She didn't bother grabbing for it, so that she didn't worry Chopper who jumped up to the bed and stood in front of Luffy.

"Nami, I think he lost his memory." Chopper answered after a few minutes of looking over at Luffy.

"You mean he might have amnesia?" Nami asked the reindeer, who nodded in reply.

"Nami, we need to tell the others, can you go get them while I stay here?" Nami nodded her head slowly before turning to head out of the room. She took one last glimpse of Luffy before running toward the lobby.

"What are you, a raccoon?" Luffy asked suddenly.

"I'm a reindeer! Can't you see the antlers!"

Nami ran down the stairs and stopped at a halt at the lobby and searched for the others. She couldn't find them anywhere in the lobby, so she headed over to the dining hall. When she entered she saw the crew all look at her from her sudden entrance.

"Good morning, Nami-swan!" Sanji greeted her in his love state.

Robin noticed the look of concern on Nami's face and walked over to her from her seat on the table. "Nami-chan, is there something wrong?" The crew all looked at Robin at her questioned and then toward Nami.

"Robin, Luffy woke up." The crew all stared at Nami and then all looked at each other.

"Okay, so what? If he's up then that's good." Zoro told her.

"No, it's not that. Luffy, he... he doesn't remember anything!" At this Zoro stood up and the crew gaped at her in shock.

"Oi, what do you mean he doesn't remember anything?" Zoro asked.

"Don't raise your voice at Nami-swan, you green horse shit!" Sanji yelled over to Zoro, who ignored him. Zoro didn't wait for an answer as he ran past Nami and began running up the stairs.

"Nami-chan, did captain-san really lose his memory?" Robin asked her.

She nodded her head, "Un, when Luffy woke up, he asked me and Chopper who we were." Robin just stared at her as did the others.

"If Luffy doesn't remember anything, then what the hell are we supposed to do with the next round!?" Usopp panicked.

"That is troublesome. Plus since Mugiwara is awake he has to fight in the next round, and there is no way Tatsuo would change that unless Mugiwara is still unconscience." Franky added crossing his arms.

"This is most unfortunate." Brook said as he took out a violin and began playing a sad tune. The crew then hit Brooke right on the skull giving him some bruises.

"THIS IS NO TIME FOR YOUR STUPID SONGS!" They all shouted at Brooke who just laughed his trademark Yoho silently.

"I think we should go see him now." Robin suggested.

"Aa!" They all replied as they followed Nami upstairs.

Zoro barged through a door and shouted Luffy's name, but found himself yelling at nothing, but a mop. "Damn it, I thought this was the room, maybe it's to the right." Zoro wondered out loud as he turned to his left and walked the opposite direction of what he said.

Nami and the others arrived in front of the men's hotel room and opened the door to see Luffy poking Chopper's antlers. Luffy turned to look at the crew who stared at him until he asked. "Who are you people?"

The crew besides Nami and Chopper all gasped and stared wide eyed at Luffy. "Oi Luffy, don't you remember us at all?" Usopp asked walking toward him.

"Nope!" Luffy plainly told him. The crew couldn't believe that there captain couldn't even remember any one of them. The man who they all had huge respect for and who would do anything for his nakama, couldn't even remember those nakama. "Why are you all staring at me like that?"

"Baka! Were looking at you like this because our captain can't even remember us!" Sanji yelled at Luffy who didn't flinch at his outburst.

"Your talking about me?" Luffy asked pointing a finger at himself.

"No shit, you rubber idiot!" Luffy looked at Sanji even more confused at the name Sanji gave him.

"What the hell are you people talking about? Why did you call me a rubber idiot?" Luffy asked the two questions as he crossed his arms.

"So, it seems he can't even remember that he ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi." Robin spoke and walked toward Nami. "Nami-chan, why don't you show Captain-san his Straw Hat?" Robin suggested as she pointed to Luffy's Straw Hat on Nami's head. "It might jog some parts of his memory."

"Un, it worth a shot." Nami agreed as she took off Luffy's Straw Hat and walked over to Luffy. "Here Luffy, do you remember this?" Nami asked as she gave Luffy his Straw Hat. Luffy took the hat and stared at it for a few minutes, but then sighed and tossed the hat away. The crew made noises as they watched Luffy toss the hat away as it landed on the floor behind Nami.

"Nope, I never seen that hat in my life!" Luffy told them.

"Luffy doesn't even remember the most important treasure to him." Usopp proclaimed. Nami stood still and stared at Luffy in shock at Luffy's actions. She then turned around and began walking toward the hat that Luffy tossed. She kneeled down and grabbed the hat with her hand. She stayed like that for a while causing the crew looked at her back with worried expressions.

"Nami-san?" Sanji called out to her. He watched as she stood up and placed the hat on her head before running past him and the crew and running out the room. Her eyes were concealed by the hat, so they weren't able to tell her expression. They had their guesses, but weren't sure which one was the right one. Just then Zoro entered the room and looked at everyone.

"Oi, why did Nami just run out of here?" Zoro asked, but received a glare from Sanji, who marched right into his face.

"Oi you shit head, where the hell were you? Did you get lost again?" Sanji yelled at Zoro.

"What was that gay cook?" Zoro barked back.

"Oi, could you two cut it out! We have a bigger problem!" Franky told them.

Sanji and Zoro looked at Franky and decided to stop arguing and focus on the problem. Zoro then turned toward to Luffy who just stared at everyone blankly. "So it's true then, he can't remember any of us." Zoro asked the crew.

"Aa, not only that, but it seems he can't even remember his own treasure." Usopp answered him, as Zoro looked at Usopp with a furrowed eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" Zoro asked.

"Well, when we gave him his Straw Hat, he-he tossed it like nothing." Usopp told him as Zoro made a noise and then stared at Luffy wide eyed.

"He can't even remember the most important thing in his life." Zoro spoke.

"Ee, and then Nami-chan ran off." Robin answered as she turned toward the door, Nami went through. The room then was quiet, only the noise of sobs from Chopper was heard.

Nami ran down the hallway and she wasn't sure where she was going, but she didn't want to be in the room. Lenalee was walking down the hallway, when she saw Nami running past her and she noticed tears flying off her face as she past her. "Nami-san?"

Nami didn't notice that she passed Lenalee and continued to run, until she arrived at a room that was open and ran inside. She looked around and noticed the doors to the balcony opened and headed toward it. She arrived at the balcony and stared at the site that she saw. She saw the whole hotel garden and the many fountains in it. She walked over to the railing and then she felt a tear drop onto her hand that was on the railing. Nami cried and tried not to remember what Luffy did to his treasures Straw Hat. The same hat that he put on her head when he went to save her from Arlong. The same hat that he gave to her during his fight with Enel. The same hat that only she was able to wear from the rest of the nakama.

"Why? Why can't he remember us? He never got hit in the head, so why can't he remember us or even his treasure?" Nami asked those questions out loud as she continued to cry and sob.

"If you want him to get his memory back, I could help him." Nami jumped in surprise at the voice and quickly turned around to see Tatsuo standing right behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Nami asked as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Well, I noticed you running into my room, so I wanted to know what you wanted from me?" Tatsuo answered as Nami stared at him.

"Oh gomen, I didn't know." Nami apologized.

"It's alright, it was probably not a good idea to leave my door open." Tatsuo chuckled as he scratched the back of his head.

"You said, you could help him?" Tatsuo nodded as he walked toward the railing and looked at the garden down below.

"During the last round I noticed something during your match, your captain seemed to not act as he usually did." Tatsuo explained. "I seen this happened with many people from your world, but none of them were able to beat this challenge and thus were erased from your world."

"Well, what is it?" Nami asked.

"It seems, your captain has something inside him, probably due to the devil fruit inside of him." Nami stared at Roy in shock at what he said.

"What are you talking about? How does this have to do with him losing his memory?" Nami asked.

"That same thing that is inside him, is messing with his body. The other pirates who came here before you also had the same symptom as your captain does now. First is memory loss and then he starts to turning into it." Tatsuo explained.

"It?" Nami asked not sure who this 'it' was.

"From what I seen from the other pirates, this 'it' is the Devil of the Fruit." Nami gasped and stared at Tatsuo in surprise.

"The Devil of the Fruit?"

* * *

Zoro: The Devil of the Fruit?

Nami: Ee, that's what Tatsuo said. Do you know anything about this devil thing Robin?

Robin: No, I never heard of it.

Chopper: So what's going to happen to Luffy?

Nami: He told me that if we don't help Luffy soon, this devil will take over his body and the Luffy we all know will be gone.

Everyone: Eeeeeeeehhhhhhhhh?

Next Chapter: **The Devil of the Fruit?, The Search for Luffy's Memory**


	15. The Devil of the Fruit

**Author Notes:** Man am I Tired, but that won't stop me from writing the next chapter for this story. You lucky people, normally I wouldn't type up the next chapter, but not to you readers. Enjoy!

**The Devil of the Fruit, The Search for Luffy's Memory**

"The Devil of the Fruit?" Nami asked Tatsuo had was leaning on the balcony with his arms crossed and facing toward the glass doors.

"Aa, the Devils of the Fruit only exist inside the Devil Fruits of the Paramecia type, since it is the weakest of the three types of Devil Fruits. However noone was able to study them because as soon as they find out about the Devils, they get killed. Every Devil of the Fruit have a murderous intent and the only thing on their mind is killing others." Tatsuo explained.

"But Luffy wouldn't kill anyone!" Nami shouted at him, but Tatsuo wasn't fazed as he looked at her.

"True, from what I could tell Luffy has no intentions of killing anyone unless they give him a reason to do it. Nonetheless, no matter how strong their will is, the devil knows the host weakness. Do you know Luffy's number weakness, besides the sea?" Tatsuo asked.

Nami began to think about, until she had an idea. "Us?"

"What was that?" Tatsuo asked not able to hear her answer.

"His one weakness is us, his nakama." Nami spoke louder.

"Aa, that's correct." Tatsuo nodded. "The fear of losing all his nakama is his one weakness. You guys mean the whole world to him, if you all suddenly disappear he would probably blame himself even if he doesn't show it."

"Wait a minute, how do you know all that?" Nami asked wondering how he knew almost everything about Luffy.

Tatsuo chuckled. "He is very similar to a pirate that came and entered this tournament a long time ago." Nami raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Who?" Nami asked curiously wanting to know who in the world was similar to her idiotic captain.

"His name is very famous in your world." Tatsuo told her.

Nami now really wanting to kno who asked again. "Who?!"

"Gold D. Roger, the Pirate King." Nami looked at Tatsuo in shock. Not just from hearing the pirate king's name, but from the fact that according to Tatsuo Gold Roger and Luffy were similar. "He was the only person to overcome the Devil of the Fruit that inhabited his Devil Fruit. Which is the reason he was the only man to be able to complete this Final Challenge."

"Then how did he do it?" Nami asked.

"First of all we need to return Luffy's memory otherwise it won't work, so lead me to where Luffy is." Tatsuo asked as Nami nodded and lead him toward where Luffy and the others were.

"I don't get you all. You shout at me for no reason and even call me an idiot before you guys even get to know me." Luffy told the crew as they all stared at him.

"Baka! We already know how you act like!" Sanji yelled at Luffy.

"See there you go again!" Luffy yelled back.

"Hello everybody!" The crew turned toward the door where they saw Tatsuo smiling back at them while waving his hand.

"You? What the hell are you doing here?" Franky asked.

"What the hell kinda greeting is that?" Tatsuo asked the cyborg.

"Oh gomen, its ju-" Franky began, but was then ignored by Tatsuo who began to walk toward Luffy. "OI! I WAS TALKING TO YOU!!"

"Did you say something?" Tatsuo asked Franky.

"YOU ARE DEAD MEAT, YOU BASTARD!!" Franky shouted and was about to run at Tatsuo , but was held back by Chopper's human form and Usopp.

"Quiet down or otherwise I won't help your captain get his memories back." This immediately silenced everyone including the angry cyborg.

"How can you help him?" Chopper asked.

"Nami would explain everything to you guys, while I help Luffy." Tatsuo answered as he took a chair and sat on it and faced toward Luffy. Luffy looked at him in total confusion, then Tatsuo took two of his fingers and placed them on Luffy's head.

"Oi, what are you do-" Before Luffy could finished that sentence as Luffy fell unconscience while still sitting up on the bed.

"Oi, what the hell are you doing?" Zoro asked as he began to unsheathe one of his swords.

"Zoro!" Zoro turned toward to Nami who shouted his name and immediately put his swords back.

"Alright talk, what is he doing?" Zoro asked giving her a straight face.

"The truth is, the reason Luffy lost his memory is because of the Devil inside his Akuma no Mi." The crew tilted their heads to the side dumbfounded. Nami gritted her teeth and then yelled at them. "I'm telling the truth!!"

"What kind of bullshit is that!" Zoro yelled back.

"I don't know much, but Tatsuo told me that this happens to every captain who have the Paramecia type Akuma no Mi type ability. This just the first step and if Luffy isn't helped soon, he could reach the final step where the Devil will completely take over Luffy's body, mind, and soul and the Luffy we all know would be lost." Nami explained to the others as she looked at them with a damn serious face.

"Nami, if what your saying is true, then what is Tatsuo doing right now?" Usopp asked.

"Right now he entered Luffy's mind where this Devil is supposedly is and he is going to confront him." Nami answered as she looked back at Tatsuo and Luffy.

"Nami-chan, but what how would confronting him, be able to bring captain-san's memories?" Robin asked.

"Tatsuo told me before we came in that the Devil of the fruit took away Luffy's memories and is holding them. If he keeps that up then all his memories would disappear." Nami told her.

"Whatever as long as it helps him, I don't care." Zoro spoke as he fell asleep on the floor while leaning on the wall.

"Yohohohoho, lets hope everything goes well." Brooke said as everyone nodded and stared at Tatsuo and Luffy.

In Luffy's mind, Tatsuo looked around his surroundings and he was not able to see anything at all. "Damn, is his mind really blank all the time?" Tatsuo wondered out loud.

"Well, well, well if it isn't that stupid tournament ref." Tatsuo quickly turned around and met the blood colored eyes of the Devil inhabiting Luffy. He looked exactly like Luffy except that his eyes were that blood colored, his skin was light gray and had the grin of a demon. "What brings you here inside this idiots mind?"

"I'm presuming you are the Devil of the Gomu Gomu no Mi?" Tatsuo asked as he got a grin from the Devil of the fruit.

"What if I am?" He asked Tatsuo giving him a an evil grin.

"I'll take that as a yes. Listen, I want you to give me back Luffy's memories, or else." Tatsuo threatened him.

"Heh, you really think that I would just hand them over? If you do then you are a complete idiot. If I give that fool's memory back, then you have a chance to erase me from inside him. That is something I will never let happen." He told Tatsuo.

Tatsuo sighed as he crossed out stretched his arm and out of thin air came a katana. "Fine then you leave me no choice."

Tatsuo then soon appeared right behind the demon, but was surprised when he saw a grin on his face. "You really think you can defeat me?" The next thing Tatsuo knew, the demon delivered a kick to Tatsuo's stomach. Tatsuo spat out blood as the force of the punch caused him to fly backwards and fall to the floor hard. In the rel world, everyone was surprised when they saw blood drip down on the side of Tatsuo's face.

"Nani? What the hell is going on in Luffy's mind?" Sanji asked.

"It's a guess, but I think that this Devil of the Fruit didn't give Luffy's memories back when Tatsuo-san asked him and had to use force." Robin concluded and she was right.

Tatsuo slowly began to stand up and stare at the Gomu Gomu no Mi Devil as he chuckled in amusement. "Do you see the difference between me and you? Hahahahaha, you have no chance of beating me and taking his memories." The Devil began to laugh as Tatsuo grunted from the pain.

"Damn, he is much stronger than the others." Tatsuo whispered silently as he tried his hardest not to lose his balance.

"But you know what?" Tatsuo stared at him. "I'm in a good mood and here is a reward for not dying so quickly." A blue orb then suddenly appeared in the Devil's hand. "This here is that idiot's memory. If you want it, then go search for it." Tatsuo then watched as he crushed the blue orb in his hands and watched as eight blue lights came out of his hands and disappeared into darkness.

"What the hell did you do?" Tatsuo demanded an answer.

"Don't worry, Luffy's memories are not gone, but I managed to separate them into your world. If you want them all back, then search for them around the island, that this stupid challenge is on. But I'm going to give you a warning, expect the unexpected." Tatsuo watched the Gomu Gomu no Mi Devil laugh as he then disappeared into the darkness.

'Damn, this is getting very tricky.' Tatsuo thought as he closed his eyes and reopened them to see the room where the crew was. He felt the blood dripping from the side of his mouth and wiped it off, before turning toward the crew.

"Well, what happened?" Sanji asked as Zoro woke up.

"It seems I was bale to get Luffy's memory back." Tatsuo told them.

"Really?" Nami asked.

"However that bastard, broke the orb where all his memory was kept and hidden them somewhere on this island." Tatsuo told them.

The crew all looked at him in surprised as Nami approached him. "So what can we do?"

"Well the only way to get them is by searching for eight pieces of his memory. If we don't find the first one quick Luffy will die and he would be able to control Luffy." The crew all were in shock and Zoro slammed the wall with his fist.

"Damn that bastard, now we got go on a scavenger hunt!" Zoro yelled.

"Aa, he also gave me a warning. He said to expect the unexpected, which I don't know what he meant by that." Tatsuo told them.

"Well then, I guess we have no choice. We should start searching right after lunch, we need to be at full strength before who knows what might happen." Sanji suggested as they all nodded in agreement. Tatsuo then stood up and began to walk out the door.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I need to go setup for the next round. Good Luck." He told them before exiting.

"Ee, arigatou." Nami thanked Tatsuo as she then stared at Luffy who was now sleeping on the bed.

'Don't worry Luffy, I promise you we will get your memories back.'

* * *

Zoro: So where the hell do we start searching?

Nami: We probably should just look around the hotel so that none of us get lost especially you Zoro.

Zoro: What was that you sea witch!

Sanji: Don't talk to Nami-swan like that green shit!

Zoro: You want to fight, shitty cook!

Everyone: COULD BOTH OF YOU STOP FIGHTING ALREADY!!

Nami: Damn, will we ever find Luffy memories?

Next Chapter: **An Old Enemy Appears, Luffy's First Memory Fragment **


	16. Author Notes

**Author Notes:** You probably think this was the next chapter, but sorry no. I read Jombra's comment and he was right. So I edited the previous Chapter and the Next Chapter of this story will come Saturday.

Sorry again, if you guys thought this was the next Chapter and I am not stopping this story, so I'll see you all Saturday with the next Chapter, which will replace this author note.


	17. Luffy's First memory Fragment

**Author Notes:** First off, I just like to apologize to Jombra for me accusing you to be a male so, I'm sorry. I also want to apologize for not updating I was stacked with three projects so I was not able to update, sorry again. Next thing I just want to say that, in the upcoming chapters there will be some similarities to the One Piece Game Unlimited Adventure. The reason for it is because the idea of how he plot of the game is great and I loved it. Don't worry the tournament will not be over. I'm also going to post this chapter as 17 and leave the author note until the next chapter, so readers will know that I updated. Also Happy Halloween, this my Treat for all of you!!!!!

**An Old Enemy Appears, Luffy's First Memory Fragment**

The Straw Hat crew minus Luffy all left the hotel after their lunch, which of course was prepared by Sanji, and stood outside. Zoro stretched his muscles, while Sanji was looking at Robin and Nami with heart shaped eyes. Usopp was talking to Chopper about some wacky lie and Franky and Brooke were having a conversation on something not important.

Nami finally spoke, "Hey mina, how should we look for Luffy's memory?"

"Well, we can start by searching around the hotel in a short distance, and then come back here in about an hour." Robin suggested and they all nodded in agreement. "We should also pair up in case something happens."

"Aa, plus Tatsuo told us that this devil of the fruit gave him a warning, so it would make sense to pair up." Usopp said crossing his arms and looking down at the ground.

"Well if were picking partners, then I pick Nami-swan!!!" Sanji shouted as he danced over to Nami.

"Like hell!" Nami yelled as she punched the daylights out of Sanji. "It would be better if I was paired with Zoro, since he is bound to get lost."

"URUSAI!!!!! Why the hell should I partner with you?!" Zoro shouted at her.

"Because if you don't then I will increase the amount you owe me to $600,000 beris." She told him.

'You bitch...' Zoro thought as he gave her a death glare. Nami smirked at his reaction as he huffed and crossed his arms.

"Then I guess its me and you Chopper." Usopp told the reindeer who happily nodded his head.

"This is going to be exciting!" Chopper cheered as he jumped up and down.

"That means me and Robin-chwan!!!!" Sanji danced happily again as he danced toward Robin.

"Franky, would you mind pairing with me?" Robin asked the cyborg, who nodded.

"This is going to be SUPA!!!!!!" Franky cheered as he did his star pose.

Sanji's jaw dropped as he saw the two female members of the crew picking their own partners. Sanji then realized the remaining person that was left, 'Damn it.'

"Yohohohoho, it looks like were paired together Cook-san!!!!!" Brooke laughed as he appeared behind Sanji.

"Well, you guys are the perfect pair, two perverts!" Zoro remarked getting an death glare from Sanji.

"SHUT YOUR PIE HOLE, HORSE SHIT!!!!" Sanji yelled at Zoro. Before Zoro could comment, Nami hit Zoro on the head, grabbed him by the collar and dragged him toward the direction she decided to head.

"We'll be going this way! Remember to come back to this spot in one hour!" Nami yelled back to the crew as she dragged Zoro out of their sights.

"Then I guess me and Robin will head this way." Franky said as Robin nodded and both left.

"Yosh Chopper, lets go find Luffy's memory before everyone else does!" Usopp told Chopper.

"Yeah!!!!" Chopper shouted cheerfully as he and Usopp ran toward the opposite direction of where Robin and Franky went.

Sanji gritted his teeth as he took out cigarette and lit it. He took a drag and turned toward Brooke who was looking at Sanji through the holes in his skull. Sanji sighed, "We might as well go that way behind the hotel." Sanji told Brooke, who nodded.

"Yohohohoho, excellent idea!" Brooke cheered as they headed toward their direction.

Nami watched Zoro in front of her making sure he wouldn't wander off and get lost. She frowned and thought back to what Tatsuo told her about this devil of the fruit. 'Why does everything have to happen to Luffy? Each time something bad happens to him, he still has his happy expression all the time, just once, if only once I wish he would just open to us, to me.'

"Don't worry about Luffy." Nami snapped from her train of thought to look at Zoro who was still walking in front of her. "Luffy is strong enough to fend off this devil, besides don't you trust him?"

Nami looked at Zoro and thought about what he said, 'Zoro's right, Luffy is the strongest person I ever met and I also have the greatest respect for him as well as the others do. I trust Luffy completely.' Nami smiled and the walked right into Zoro who seemed to have stopped for some reason.

"Why did you stop?" Nami asked and he replied by placing a finger over his lip signaling her to shush. Zoro looked around with his eyes and then sensed an energy source that was coming up quickly behind them.

"Nami watch out!" Zoro shouted as he pushed Nami out of the way. As soon as they both hit the ground they watched as a blue light flew passed them. Nami and Zoro watched it past them and then both noticed something that was being shown in the blue light. There they saw images from Luffy's past being replayed on the blue light.

"Hurry Zoro, that looks like one of Luffy's memory things Tatsuo told us about!" She shouted as Zoro quickly stood up and began chasing the blue light with Nami behind him. They continued to chase the blue light for a few minutes until Zoro was able to catch it with one of his hands.

"I got it!" Zoro told Nami, but his eyes then widened, when a bright light shined and the next thing Zoro and Nami noticed was that they appeared on the Baratie.

"Nani? Why are we here?" Nami asked Zoro who was as confused as he was.

"RORONOA ZORO!!!" Zoro eyes widened in shock as he remembered that voice.

"It can't be...." Zoro turned around to stare face to face with the man he beat to become the World's Strongest, Hawkeye Mihawk.

"What the...Zoro, but I thought you beat him?" Nami asked Zoro who was as shocked as he was. They watched as Mihawk took out the black blade he once wielded and pointed it at Zoro. Zoro took out his three swords and was in his battle stance as he stared down Mihawk.

"I don't know what's going on, but if it's a fight you want then lets get to it." Zoro told Mihawk, who smirked and charged at Zoro. "Nami, get out of the way!" Zoro yelled at her as he blocked Mihawk's attack. Nami did as she was told and ran away to a safer distance. She watched as Zoro and Mihawk attacked each other with their swords, both blocking the other's attack.

'Damn, it feels like he is much stronger than the one I faced back then.' Zoro thought as he had trouble landing a hit on Mihawk. Mihawk was able to deliver a huge blow that caused Zoro stumble, and then Mihawk slashed Zoro's chest with the black sword causing Zoro to spit out blood and yell in pain.

"Zoro!!!" Nami screamed as she watched the swordsman fall to the wooden floor of the Baratie clutching his chest in pain.

'Damn, he is much stronger. If I hadn't move my hand in time, that attack would have killed me.' Zoro though as he grunted from the pain as he tried to stand up.

Mihawk, then charged at Zoro again. Mihawk grabbed the black sword with both his hands as he swung at Zoro, who managed to dodge it by rolling to the right. Zoro began to pant as he stared at his old nemesis. Zoro then took the green bandana off his should and put it on his head and face Mihawk again. He then got into his Onigiri stance and watched as Mihawk ran toward him. When he was a few feet away, Zoro unleashed his Onigiri attack, but was topped by Mihawk's black sword. 'Damn it, he even remembers how he countered Onigiri.' Zoro thought as he jumped backward and away from Mihawk.

"Just how strong is this guy?" Nami asked herself as she watched the fight continue with Zoro charging at Mihawk and trying to land blows on Mihawk. The battle progressed with the same result of blocking the other swordsman attacks, until Zoro noticed something. He withdrew from fighting as he jumped away from Mihawk.

'Just now, he seemed to be slowing down. Maybe if I continue fight like this I would make him slow down enough to land a couple of hits.' Zoro though as he then took his plan into action. He continued to attack Mihawk and then saw an opening that Zoro took advantage of as he struck Mihawk in that spot. Zoro was able to slash Mihawk in the rib section causing Mihawk to grab his ribs in pain as blood began dripping from that spot. "You may be Mihawk, butt he man I faced would have never gotten tired after all that." Zoro told the fake Mihawk as Zoro prepared for the finishing blow. "**Santo-Ryu Ougi Sanzen Sekai**" Zoro unleashed his attack and slashed Mihawk across his chest as Mihawk flew to the sky and fell behind Zoro.

Nami slowly walked toward Zoro as they looked at the fallen swordsman. Their eyes widened in shock as they watched the body of the fake Mihawk's began to disappear by a black fire, until he was completely gone. Then they heard clapping from behind them.

"Well done, Roronoa Zoro!" They both quickly turned around and were in total shock as they stared at what seemed to be Luffy.

"Nani?" Zoro spoke as he stared in utter confusion and shock.

"L-Luffy?" Nami stuttered not believing Luffy was right there.

The person who looked like luffy huffed as he then reappeared behind them, which made Zoro and Nami sweat in shock. "Sorry, but I'm not Luffy, the name is Daimon." The next thing Nami and Zoro saw was a bright white light.

_If you fight against the navy with me, the goverment probably will call you a criminal. Or would you rather die here._

_Your the son of the devil himself. Well, why the heck not, I WILL BE A PIRATE!_

The next thing that the light did was, that it transported them back to where they once were. They looked around to see that the man that looked like Luffy was no where to be found and noticed that they were no longer on the Baratie.

'Hmph, remembering the past like that.'

"What was that?" Nami asked Zoro, who had no idea himself. Then a blue light shown under their feet and saw what looked like to be Luffy's memory fragment that they were chasing. Nami bent down and picked it up. The minute she picked it up, the fragment shined and they watched as it flew toward the hotel and passed the window of what looked like to be where Luffy was. The fragment entered Luffy's room and entered his head.

Then Luffy woke up.

* * *

Zoro: Damn it, it hurts like hell.

Nami: Of course it should hurt, heck I'm surprised I'm used to see you idiots getting this badly injured.

Zoro: But who would have thought to see him again.

Nami: I guess that is what the devil of the fruit said when he told Tatsuo to expect the unexpected.

Zoro: Also who the hell was that Deimon guy?

Nami: I don't know, but why did he look just like Luffy?

Next Chapter: **The Second Fragment, Usopp vs an Old Enemy**


	18. The Second Fragment

**Author Notes: **Well here is the next chapter, come to think of it maybe I should stop writing this story…….Just Kidding!!!! Lol I would never stop writing this story until the end, which will probably be more than 100 chapters and somewhere around 100,000 words. Enough of me talking, here is the next chapter, Enjoy!!!!!

**The Second Fragment, Usopp vs. an Old Enemy**

Luffy stood up from the bed he laid on and looked around the room catching every picture hanging on the walls to all the furniture in the room. He scratched his head and stared at the door confused, until he saw Zoro's shirt on the floor near one of the closets to the far right side. Luffy removed the covers covering him and stumbled a bit when he tried walking. Luffy looked at his legs and gave a confused look toward them and wondered why he felt weak. He felt his legs shaking and put his hands on them to stop them from shaking and let go of his legs when he felt the shaking stop. He sighed and easily started walking toward one of Zoro's spare shirts and picked it up.

"I wonder where Zoro is. The last thing I remember was him beating some swordsman in a tournament, I think." Luffy wondered out loud as he tossed the shirt back to the ground and looked around the room again and noticed other clothing belonging people he did not know. He scratched his head and shrugged. "I might as well take a look around." With that Luffy steadily walked out of the room into the hotel hallway and closed the door behind him.

Meanwhile….

"Yosh, we will find a memory fragment before everyone else, right Chopper!?" Usopp asked the reindeer as they happily strolled along the forest they entered.

"Yeah! We would be the first ones to find it and Luffy will think of us as heroes." Chopper happily said as he imagined an image of a happy Luffy hugging the two and saying that they were his heroes.

"Yep! Plus it would be like we finally owed him the debt of him always saving us." Usopp agreed as he shared Chopper's image, only that Luffy was bowing down to Usopp and he was holding his pirate flag and wearing a Captain's hat.

"Usopp, I don't think Luffy would thank you so much that he would make you Captain." Chopper told him.

"Ah, but you see that is where you are wrong. You see the truth is I'm really the captain and I'm just hiding my true potential so I could give Luffy all the glory." Usopp told the reindeer.

"For some reason, I find that hard to believe." Chopper told him causing Usopp to sweat drop and gave Chopper a nervous laugh.

"Of course I'm telling you the truth! If it was not for me, this crew would have fallen…. Hey what's that?" Usopp asked stopping his earlier sentence as he saw a weird blue light in front of them.

"Wow! It looks so cool!" Chopper joyfully said as his eyes sparkled at the blue light in front of them, which was approaching slowly toward them.

"Hey! Why is it coming t-toward us?" Usopp asked as he backed away from the blue light that was now approaching toward them in a faster pace.

"I d-don't know, but I'm starting to get freaked out by it." Chopper replied as he watched the blue light now only inches from their face. Then a bright light shined from the blue light and Usopp and Chopper were engulfed in it. Chopper and Usopp then found themselves on an island that Usopp began to freak about.

"Usopp, what's the matter?" Chopper asked the now shocked Usopp, who just had his mouth gaped open and staring at the hill that was in front of them.

"T-this is my home island!" Usopp yelled as he placed his hands on his cheek.

"This is your home. Wow, it looks cool!" Chopper cheerfully yelled as he looked around the island.

"But, how can this be, we were just on Hanging Neck Island and now we are on my island." Usopp told Chopper as he began to panic.

"Greetings, Usopp!"

Usopp shrieked in fright as he slowly turned his head backwards and eyes widened hugely when he saw Captain Kuro standing behind him. Kuro lifted his glasses using the palm of his hand, just like he always does and stared at Usopp. "But, how is this possible!" Usopp shouted in fright as he stared at the man who tried to kill the love of his life Kaya.

"Usopp, who is that?" Chopper asked him as he saw Usopp shaking in fear at the mysterious man.

"T-That man is t-the man who t-tried to k-kill Kaya, when Luffy, N-Nami and Zoro c-came to m-m-my v-v-village." Usopp explained to Chopper, who immediately took his battle stance and glared at the man.

"So, it's you guys who found the second memory fragment." Usopp and Chopper's eyes widened and began to shake in fear when they heard the evil tone in that person's voice. They quickly turned around and were shocked to see Luffy behind them.

"L-Luffy?" Usopp stuttered his name, but the person just gave them an evil grin opposite of Luffy's grin, which sent shivers down their spine.

"Sorry, but I'm not Luffy." He told them and disappeared, but then quickly appeared behind them. He hung his shoulder over Usopp's and leaned into his ear and whispered, "The name is Daimon, but you should already know who I am, from that idiot Tatsuo." With that, Daimon disappeared and Usopp fell to his knees.

'His voice, it's so dangerous. After hearing just his voice, I feel like nothing else can scare me anymore. Could he be the devil of the Gomu Gomu no Mi that is trying to take control over Luffy's body?' Usopp thought as he began to sweat and take huge breaths.

"Oi Usopp, daijobu?" Chopper asked as he ran toward Usopp. Usopp gulped and stood up and took a deep breath and let it go.

"Aa, I'm fine, but more importantly I'm no longer scared. I'm no longer afraid of you Kuro!" Usopp shouted and pointed his finger at Kuro.

"I see, in that case." Kuro suddenly opened his bag that he had in his hands and then put on the cat gloves. "Let's see, how you fair since the last time I saw you!" Kuro yelled as he charged at Usopp with his quick cat feet. Usopp with a bunch of confidence, jumped to the right to just dodge Kuro's attack.

"Chopper, stand back, I'll take care of him." Usopp told Chopper, who nodded and ran to a safe place as he watched Usopp and Kuro begin to fight. Usopp then took out his Kabuto and took out three lead stars from his pouch and shot them at Kuro. "**Lead Star!**" Usopp shot the lead at Kuro who dodged it easily using his quick feet and appeared behind Usopp. Usopp turned his head and stared at Kuro, who lifted his glasses and raised one of his claws and was about to strike at Usopp. Usopp quickly took out an Impact Dial and pointed it to the ground. "**Impact Dial!**" The force from the Impact Dial was not very strong, but strong enough to push Usopp into the air.

Kuro's attack missed and Usopp quickly took out three more lead stars and shot them at Kuro, but as soon as one of Kuro's feet touched the ground Kuro disappeared and reappeared behind Usopp and planted a foot into Usopp's back, causing Usopp to yell in pain and fall to the beach sand hard. Kuro stood in front of where Usopp fell and watched as Usopp began to spit out the sand in his mouth. Usopp wiped the sand on the corner of his lips and looked up at Kuro. Kuro pointed his claws in front of Usopp's face, but Usopp was not intimidated by it.

"Usopp!" Chopper shouted as he tried to go help him, but was stopped by Usopp's voice.

"No Chopper! This is my fight!" Usopp yelled back. Chopper stopped and nodded and watched on as Kuro raised his claws again, but got a surprise when Usopp threw sand into his eyes. Kuro stumbled backwards and used his forearm to try to remove the sand in his eyes and glasses. With another thought, Usopp quickly slammed his hammer on Kuro's head causing Kuro to spit out blood. Usopp then pointed his Kabuto down toward Kuro's head and took out one of his sure kill death stars and readied his Kabuto, but was shocked when Kuro suddenly disappeared.

"Usopp, behind you!" He heard Chopper scream and turned around quickly and noticed Kuro swaying side to side.

'Nani? What is he doing?' Usopp wondered as he watched Kuro continue to sway back and forth.

"**Cat Out of The Bag Attack!**" Kuro shouted and used his super human speed and disappeared. Usopp then noticed that he was suddenly cut on his arm and yelled in pain from being cut and gripped the now bleeding cut.

"Nani? How did Usopp just get attacked?" Chopper wondered as he saw Usopp getting cut. Then out of nowhere he saw a rock near him get sliced up and there were marks left on it. "I see, he moves really fast, but it looks like he can't tell what he cuts. This means that Usopp could catch him if he concentrates hard enough.'

"Damn it!" Usopp yelled as he got sliced again, but this time on his shoulder. He gripped his shoulder with his spare arm and tried to find Kuro, but had no luck.

"Usopp! Don't panic! Just concentrate!" Chopper shouted toward Usopp. Usopp looked over at Chopper and nodded as he took a deep breath and concentrated. He closed his eyes, and listened to the wind that blew and noticed a different type of wind blew in his direction and he immediately opened his eyes. He readied his Kabuto and launched his attack. "**Death Star!**" Usopp launched his attack and was able to hit Kuro right in his face causing Kuro to fly backwards into the ocean. Usopp fell on his knees and gave a loud yell in victory.

"Usopp, you did it!" Chopper cheered as he ran toward Usopp, who began panting from his fight. They both looked out to see where Kuro landed and saw his body disappearing the same way Hawkeye's body disappeared. A blue light suddenly came from where Kuro's body was and headed toward Usopp and Chopper.

"Could that be, one of Luffy's memory fragments?" Usopp asked Chopper.

"Aa, it sure looks like it." Chopper answered him and then a bright light shined from the memory fragment and an image appeared.

_Well huh, good luck guys. I'm sure we'll meet again someday._

_But why?_

_Huh? Man, you have no matters at all. As I said we're both pirates, we'll meet again on the ocean sometime. I mean..._

_What are you babbling about? Just get on!_

_Huh?_

_Come on, we are friends now._

_You mean? I get to be the captain!_

_What are you an idiot?! I'm the captain! _

With another bright light, Chopper and Usopp returned to where they were before and looked around. "That was back then, when I joined the crew." Usopp told Chopper.

"I guess that blue light must have been one of Luffy's memory fragments." Chopper concluded. Usopp nodded and then looked down to find a blue fragment on the ground. He bent down to pick it up and as soon as he did, the blue light flew toward the hotel and into one of the windows.

Inside the hotel, Luffy was going down the stairs to the lobby when he felt something go inside his head and fell down the stairs and landed on the floor of the lobby.

"Luffy-san, daijobu?"

* * *

Usopp: That was weird.

Chopper: Yeah, but at least we got one of Luffy's memory fragments back.

Usopp: Your right! I bet we were the first ones to find it.

Nami: Sorry, but we were the first ones.

Usopp: NAMI! GET OUT OF HERE; YOU WEREN'T EVEN SUPPOSED TO BE IN THIS CHAPTER!

Nami: Urusai baka! I could do whatever I want!

Usopp: No you can't!

Chopper: I wonder how everyone else is doing.

Zoro: Who knows? *Yawns*

Next Chapter: **The Third Fragment, Robin Meets an Old Enemy**

**Author Note 2: **I decided to add a memory thing for the earlier chapter for Zoro and the reason why I didn't do it for the earlier one was because I decided to do it in this chapter, so I'm going to edit it if I get the chance between school work and my annoying sister. Bye!


	19. The Third Fragment

**Author Notes: **I edited the chapter with Zoro's fight so now it includes a flashback like the one I did for Usopp's fight. I hope you like this chapter, so please read and review.

**The Third Fragment, Robin Meets an Old Enemy**

Luffy opened his eyes and his eyes squinted from the light. He blinked a couple of times before his eyes adjusted to the light. He then turned his head to look at his surroundings and noticed people staring at him. Luffy blinked at them before slowly sitting up and someone approached him.

"Luffy-san? Daijobu?" She asked as Luffy looked at her and gave her a confused look.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked getting a gasp from the women.

"Luffy-san, it's me Lenalee, don't you remember?" Lenalee asked and Luffy nodded no.

"He must have gotten amnesia, when he fell down the stairs." A man behind Lenalee told her.

"I fell down the stairs?" Luffy asked confused, until he remembered. "Oh now I remember I was walking down the stairs, trying to find Zoro and then something hit me in the back of the head and the next thing I knew I was laying on this couch."

"It looks like he remembered what happened." Lavi spoke as he walked up toward Luffy.

"It seems so, but it also seems he has some of his amnesia left." Lavi turned around to see his grandfather Bookman walked towards the rubber captain and stared at him.

"What the hell are you talking about panda?" Lavi asked, but then got slashed in the face by Bookman in his panda costume.

"It seems this boy can't remember any one of us at all." Bookman explained. "Not only that, but it seems he also forgot some of his friends as well."

"Is that true Luffy-san?" Lenalee asked as he turned to look at her.

"Who are all of you people anyway?" Luffy asked getting gasps from everyone around him. "Oh and where are Zoro and Usopp?"

"Wait, you remember Zoro and Usopp?" Lavi asked.

"Well, when I woke up this morning I remembered Zoro, but when I just now I remembered Usopp." Luffy explained to them.

"It seems something happened between the time he first woke up and when he woke up just now. If we find out what happened between that time interval, we could probably restore his memory completely." Bookman concluded getting nods from everyone. Luffy just stared at them confused as always.

Meanwhile……

Robin and Franky continued walking along the cliff sides listening to the waves crashing onto the bedrock below.

"Oi Robin, just what the hell are we supposed to be looking for?" Franky asked the archeologist.

"I'm not sure, but Tatsuo-san told us that captain-san's memory was split into eight pieces and that they were blue fragments." Robin told Franky who sighed and continued looking around and noticed a blue light from a far distance.

"Oi Robin, is that what we are supposed to be looking for?" Franky asked as she turned her head to look toward the direction Franky was pointing and she nodded her head.

"Ee, that looks like it." Robin told Franky as they then began running toward it. However, every time they got closer to it, the blue light seemed to be getting farther away.

"What the hell, why does it seem like we are not getting anywhere?" Franky wondered as he continued to run after the blue light.

"I'm not sure." Robin simply answered.

As they continued to run after the light, they immediately froze in fear as they both sensed an evil energy emitting from behind them. They quickly stopped and turned around and were shocked to meet face to face with Luffy.

"Mugiwara? What the hell are you doing here?" Franky asked as he stared wide eyed at Luffy.

"Franky, I'm getting the feeling that is not the real Captain-san." Robin told Franky who nodded in agreement.

"Aa, I think so too. The real mugiwara wouldn't have this kind of evil energy coming from him." Franky agreed as they stared at the fake Luffy.

"Aren't you both smart? That's correct I'm not the idiotic excuse for a captain that you fools follow. My name is Daimon and I believe you were looking for this." Daimon raised his right hand and the light that Robin and Franky were following went right past them and landed on top of Daimon's hand.

"Oi give that to us." Franky demanded, but received a chuckle from Daimon.

"Fool, do you really think I'll give this up that easily?" Franky gulped on nothing and just stared at Daimon. "Sorry, but of you want this, you just have to beat him."

Then the fragment shined a bright light causing Robin and Franky to be engulfed by it. As soon as the light shimmered down, Robin and Franky opened their eyes and saw that they were no longer on Hanging Neck Island, but on the same island that Robin recognized as her own home island of Ohara.

"T-This is…." Robin began, but couldn't finish her sentence as she was too shocked at the location they were teleported by the fragment.

"Oi Robin, isn't this the island that was destroyed by the Buster Call all those years ago?" Franky asked her and she nodded.

"This is also the island I was born on, but I don't understand how we are here if it was destroyed twenty years ago?" Robin wondered as she looked around the island.

"We meet again, Nico Robin." Robin froze and was shocked as she recognized the voice. She turned her head and was shocked to see Aokiji standing right behind them.

"What the hell, I thought Luffy kicked his ass, back at the World Government Headquarters." Franky stated as he stared at Aokiji.

They then heard someone chuckle and saw Daimon behind Aokiji. They watched as he walked over to the right side of Aokiji and began to chuckle menacingly at Franky and Robin. "If you want this memory fragment…" Daimon spoke as he tossed the memory fragment up and came back down to the palm of his hands, "…then all you have to do is survive against Aokiji for five minutes. If you can't do that, then I won't give it back and Aokiji will just kill you. Oh and sorry, but the cyborg is not allowed to be a part of this."

"Nani, what kind of bullshit is that?" Franky yelled, but was silenced when Daimon appeared behind him and knocked Franky unconscious.

"Franky!" Robin shouted as she watched Franky fall to the ground.

"I wouldn't worry about him; in fact I think you should worry about yourself because your time starts now." With that Daimon disappeared and Robin eyes widened when she felt Aokiji behind her. Robin quickly turned her head and watched as he grabbed her shoulder and her shoulder started to freeze due to Aokiji's Hie Hie no Mi ability. "**Ice Time!**"

Robin squinted in pain as she felt her entire left arm begin to freeze. As a last desperate measure, Robin used her feet to kick off Aokiji's abdomen and fall backwards away from Aokijij. However, the bottom of her boots was frozen, due to his Ice Time attack.

Robin gripped her frozen shoulder as she stared at Aokiji and tried to stand up, but slipped due to her boots being frozen at the bottom. 'This isn't good, now I can't stand up and my left arm is frozen.'

Aokiji slowly began approaching her and he whispered, "4 minutes and 30 seconds remaining."

Robin slowly tried to keep her balance and was able to stand, but had difficulty walking backwards and away from the approaching Vice Admiral. 'I just need to last about 4 minutes and 10 seconds, but it won't be easy. I just need to keep my distance from him and make sure he doesn't touch me again, otherwise I will lose and die as well.' Robin began to think about all the ways she could hold off Aokiji, but was not able to finish her thoughts as Aokiji began to charge at her.

Robin was barely able to dodge Aokiji and he was able to freeze some parts of Robin's right arm. Robin then decided to use her whole strength to raise her right arm and call out an attack. "**Treinta Fleur: Strangle!**" Robin called out as she sprouted thirty arms from Aokiji's chest and tries to strangle Aokiji into submission, but Aokiji using his ability, he began to freeze the thirty arms, causing Robin to wince in pain. She released her attack and saw most of her right arm now frozen. She began to pant heavily now as she tried to get away from Aokiji.

"3 minutes and 30 seconds, Nico Robin." Robin heard Aokiji say. She tried her best to stand, but due to her weakened endurance and the fact the bottom of her shoes were frozen she was unable to stand up without falling. Robin then decided to take off her boots and stood up. She then began to run away from Aokiji, who fastened his pace and chased after Robin. "There is no place for you to run Nico Robin, in less than 3 minutes, I will have you completely frozen."

Robin heard Aokiji tell her, but she ignored it as she looked around to find anyway to stall Aokiji, with out making any contact with him. She was now unable to use many of her fruit's abilities due to both her arms being frozen. However, that did not stop her from giving up. She knew if she did, she would die, but also she will probably feel guilty of not help Luffy after all he did for her. She then began to remember all the times Luffy helped her. She remembered the incident when he tried to fight against Aokiji to try and help her. She also remembered the Enies Lobby incident.

Robin then noticed that Aokiji was no longer behind her and stopped running. She began to look around, in case he was about to deliver a surprise attack. She felt a cold chill run down her spine and turned her head toward the ocean and noticed that it was now frozen and saw Aokiji in the middle of the ocean, "**Ice Age!**"

Robin looked at Aokiji in confusion on why he just froze the ocean, but then felt something cold and looked down to see the ice from the ocean reaching onto the beach sand that was soaked with water getting frozen. Her eyes widened when she realized that she was on the soaked beach sand, but she was not fast enough as she felt her feet and her shin area began to freeze up. She screamed in pain at the ice cold feeling as the ice immediately reached her waist line and she was unable to feel her legs. However the ice stopped at her waist line and Aokiji began to approach Robin slowly.

Aokiji showed Nami that he had pieces of grass in his hand and Robin watched as he tossed the grass in the air. She then saw Aokiji blow on the pieces of grass with an icy breath and the pieces of grass now resembled that of a sword. "**Ice Saber!**" She stared at Aokiji in horror as he stood in front of Robin with his saber in hand. "It's sad, if you just lasted for only thirty more seconds, you would have won, but it's too late. So long Nico Robin!"

Robin watched as Aokiji raised his saber and was about to deliver the final blow, but Robin used the last of her strength to sprout her mouth onto Aokiji's arm and bit his arm. (The way she did this is by biting what would have been the skin underneath the lip. However, here it is the flesh of Aokiji's arm.) Aokiji screamed in pain, but did not drop his saber. He then decided to ignore the pain and finally swung his saber at Robin. Robin closed her eyes and awaited the blow, but it did not come.

She slowly opened her eyes and noticed that Aokiji was now standing still, but she noticed that he had no pupils in his eyes. Then she watched as a black flame began to make Aokiji disappear right in front of her eyes. Then the ice that froze her began to melt away and few minutes later she was able to move. Robin sighed in relief as she then began walking back towards the unconscious Franky. She knelt by him and tried to wake him up, but it wasn't working. So she decided to his her ability and you know the rest.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY PRECIOUS TREASURES!!!!!!!!!!" Franky shouted at the top of his lungs. "What the hell Nico Robin?"

"It was the only way to wake you up." She responded.

"Couldn't you just splash some water in my face?!" Franky shouted as he whined in pain and had his hands around his crotch.

Robin didn't answer as she then noticed the blue light of the fragment and it shined a bright light again.

_Robin, I still haven't heard it from your mouth. SAY YOU WANT TO LIVE!!!!!!!!!_

_Robin_

_Robin_

_If its okay for me to say what I wish for, I guess I want, I WANT TO LIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Robin and Franky then found themselves back on Hanging Neck Island. Robin sighed in relief and looked down to see the memory fragment that they were searching for and picked it up. Then the fragment shined brightly and both Robin and Franky watched as it flew toward the hotel.

Lenalee nervously smiled at Luffy who was about a few inches away from her face.

"Who are you again?" Luffy asked.

"HEY YOU GET AWAY FROM MY LENALEE!!!!" Komui shouted from behind Lenalee. Then the memory fragment that Robin won flew and knocked into the back of Luffy's head and Luffy was pushed forward and landed onto the floor with Lenalee under him.

"LENALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Franky: Robin, next time don't wake me up like that.

Robin: Ee, very well.

Franky: Still I'm not sure how you were able to survive against an Vice Admiral, but it looks like you.

Robin: Ee, I'm glad I won.

Usopp: Hey, did you guys hear someone shouting from the hotel?

Chopper: No I didn't hear anything.

Usopp: Guess it was just my imagination.

Next Chapter: **The Fourth Fragment, Sanji's Fury**

**Author Notes 2: **The reason why I decided to not let it be a real fight between Robin and Aokijij, but instead of a time limit survival challenge is because Robin isn't thats trong to defeat Aokiji. I'm not implying that she isn't strong, I mean I think she is very strong, but not that strong to defeat Aokijij. I'm not sexist. Also, I decided not to put a kissing scene at the end between Luffy and Lenalee, which would be more interesting, but I decided not to because this is a LuNa fic and I wouldn't want to see Luffy kiss anyone except Nami. Until the next Chapter, Bye!


	20. The Fourth Fragment, Sanji's Fury

**Author Notes: ** Well, I'm back with another chapter and all you wondering about my other story the One Piece Eyeshield 21 story, I plan to re-edit the story line so expect new changes to it very soon. But for now, let's get on with this chapter.

**The Fourth Fragment, Sanji's Fury**

"YOU LITTLE SHIT; YOU DARE TOUCH MY LENALEE LIKE THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Komui shouted towards Luffy who was now on top of Lenalee on the floor unconscious. Lenalee was shocked as everyone else there, but soon heard Luffy grunt in pain. She watched as he opened his eyes and looked down at Lenalee.

"L-Luffy-san?" Lenalee asked as she looked up at him. Luffy noticed where he was and jumped back in surprise and began to panic.

"Ahhhhh, gomen, gomen, gomennasai!" Luffy apologized. Lenalee stood up slowly and sighed while putting a hand on her chest. "It's alright Luffy-san, it was just an accident."

"AN ACCIDENT, LENALEE HE JUST VIOLATED YOU!" Komui shouted while pointing at Luffy, who rubbed the back of his head. Luffy raised his hand in front of him and apologized again.

"Onii-chan, could you please stop yelling already. You saw that it was an accident after all." Lenalee told Komui while she swung her leg at his head.

"B-But Lenalee…." Komui muttered as he was knocked out on the floor, tears fallen from his eyes. Lenalee rolled her eyes at her brother and turned toward Bookman who cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"It seems the boy has more pieces of his memory back." Everyone stared at Bookman and then at Luffy, who just stared at them all.

"What makes you say that?" Lavi asked. Bookman closed his eyes and whispered something under his breath. "What was that?"

"Nothing, anyway that blue light that flew into the boy's head is probably a part of his memory that he is missing." Bookman explained. "Tell me boy, do you know where your nakama are?"

Luffy looked at Bookman and realized that none of his nakama (that he remembered) was not with him. "Hey where are Zoro, Usopp and Robin?" Everyone made a noise at Luffy remembering another of his nakama.

"See I told you he remembered." Lavi huffed as he walked toward Luffy. Luffy watched as the one eyed teen stood in front of him. Lavi then began to walk around Luffy and look at the back of his head and found nothing wrong.

"So, your saying that blue light that we saw was a piece of his memory." Lavi asked. Bookman walked up to Lavi and hit him in the head really hard. "Baka, I said that like three times already."

"You didn't have to hit me you know!" Lavi yelled at his grandfather. "Don't talk to the elderly like that, you baka!" Bookman retorted and the two just huffed and turned around with their arms across their chests.

"Hahahahahaha, you guys are so funny!" Luffy laughed and pointed toward the two.

"Urusai!" They both yelled at Luffy, who just continued to laugh.

"Luffy-san, don't you remember anyone else." Luffy stopped laughing and looked at Lenalee and tilted his head to the side.

"Who else do I know?" Luffy asked, but got a sigh from Lenalee. "It looks like he doesn't know anybody else."

Back with Sanji and Brook…

Sanji looked at the road in front with a scrunch up and face and had his hands on his hears as he tried to block out Brook's laughter, which was not working. "Yohohohoho, isn't this great. We can finally help Luffy-san after all he's done to help us."

"You said that like a thousand times already, so can you please just shut up!" Sanji yelled at Brook. Brook being the optimistic skeleton wasn't fazed by Sanji's anger and just continued to laugh. 'I can't believe I'm stuck with him. Why wouldn't Nami-san or Robin-chwan want me to go with them? I hope those two idiots Franky and moss head are not letting any danger come upon those two lovely ladies.' Sanji thought as he had an image of Nami and Robin in his head. He blew out some steam from his nose from the image, but his fantasy was soon interrupted with Brook hitting Sanji with his cane.

"Yohohohoho, daijobu? You stopped moving for a while." Brook told Sanji who just got annoyed at Brook making his image disappear.

"You asshole, you interrupted my fantasy image of Nami and Robin!" Sanji yelled at Brook, but Brook was not fazed.

"Yohohohoho, you pervert!" Brook laughed at Sanji as Sanji got even madder.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO ALWAYS WANTS TO SEE THEIR PANTIES YOU OLD PERVERT!!!!!!" Sanji bellowed at him.

"Huh? What is that?" Sanji looked at Brook and noticed his eyes, well skull holes were placed on something behind him. Sanji turned around and noticed the thing that Brook had his eyes one. There in the distance was a blue light that suddenly began to approach them slowly.

"What the hell?" Sanji wondered as he walked toward it and stood in front of the blue light. The blue light stopped in front of Sanji as well. Sanji turned toward Brook and he motioned him to touch it. Sanji scoffed as he went to grab it, but the light then disappeared and Sanji noticed a shadow past him and grabbed the light. "Oi, who's there?" Sanji asked the mysterious shadow not turning from his direction. Brook looked at Sanji confused on who he was talking to, until he felt a chill run down his bare spine.

"Someone really is here and here isn't friendly." Brook whispered.

"So, it's the two perverts." Sanji and Brook turned their heads to the right and were shocked on to see Daimon, who resembled a lot like Luffy.

"Luffy?" Sanji whispered in shock, but instead of an answer he was greeted with a chuckle that had so much evil behind it.

"Wrong again. Man all of you weakling can't even tell the difference between me and your captain." Daimon sighed and looked at the two, who were still surprised. "Like I told the other losers, I'm not Luffy. My name is Daimon." He announced with an evil smirk on his face.

Sanji snapped out of his trance and looked at Daimon, and prepared himself to attack. "Now hold on, I did not come here to fight. I came here to see how you two fair with someone you once fought." Sanji raised his curly eyebrow and glared at Daimon. Daimon smirked and tossed the light at Sanji and he was immediately engulfed with a white light, as well was Brook.

Sanji covered his eyes with his arm and removed it when the light was no longer present. He winced from the pain the light had and was surprised at where he was. The capital city of Alabasta was where Sanji was teleported and Sanji couldn't believe it. 'What the hell am I doing here?' Sanji thought as he looked around his surroundings. He noticed Brook on the floor and ran toward him.

"Oi Brook, get you skeleton ass up!" Sanji ordered the skeleton, but Brook did not move an inch. "Oi Brook!"

"Sorry, but he won't be waking up." Sanji turned around and looked at Daimon who had his arms crossed and looked at Sanji with his version of Luffy's smirk.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sanji asked the evil Luffy counterpart.

"Simple, he's dead!" Daimon told him and Sanji was shocked.

"Y-You killed…" Sanji began, but was stopped when Daimon began to laugh.

"Yep, I killed him." Sanji clutching his fists stood up and charged at Daimon. Daimon smirked and jumped to dodge up to dodge Sanji's horizontal kick.

"YOU BASTARD!!!!" Sanji yelled as he began to attack Daimon with multiple kicks, which Daimon easily dodged.

Daimon then caught one of Sanji's kick, causing Sanji to look at Daimon shocked. "You're too slow." Daimon told him and began to swing Sanji around and around until Daimon launched Sanji to one of the buildings.

Sanji coughed up some of the dust he collected and glared at Daimon, who looked back at him, but this time with a serious face. "What the hell are you looking at?"

"Heh, you really are an idiot. Can't you take a joke? That skull brain is not dead, he's just unconscious." Sanji stared wide eyed at Daimon and looked back at Brook and saw his leg twitch. (I'm not sure if Brook can twitch, but I just put it in.)

"So he's not dead." Sanji muttered under his breath.

"Of course not you baka. However to look on your face was just priceless. Hahahahahahaha!" Daimon laughed as Sanji had his visible eyes hidden under his hair and slowly stood up.

"You are going to pay for making a fool out of me." Sanji told Daimon with a death tone.

"Sorry, but I'm done here. Although, you can take all your anger out on these two if you would like." Daimon said as he disappeared. Sanji called out to Daimon to stop, but was shocked on hearing a voice.

"Okama way!!!!!!!!!!" Sanji turned his head to the right and saw the cross-dressing Bon Clay spinning in circles with one leg in the air.

"What the hell is here doing here?" Sanji wondered looking shocked at him.

"We meet again boy!" Sanji also recognized the voice as he turned to his left to see Don Krieg with his huge battle spear in hand.

"Him too, what the hell is going on here?" Sanji wondered as he was now cornered by both Bon Clay and Don Krieg.

"Now it's time for my revenge, for that Sea Restaurant business." Sanji looked at Don Krieg and glared at him.

"Well, I guess that shitty Daimon said something that I agreed with it. It looks like I can take my anger on these two clowns." With that said Sanji charged at Don Krieg. Don Krieg laughed and swung his sword down toward Sanji who jumped over the spear and Don Krieg and avoided the explosive contact the spear had and landed behind Don Krieg.

Sanji then attacked Don Krieg with a powerful kick sending Don Krieg crashing into a building. "Heh, I can't believe we had a problem with someone weak as him." Sanji muttered as he turned toward the now approaching Bon Clay.

"You may have defeated him, but I won't lose so easily!" Bon Clay shouted as he jumped toward Sanji and came down trying to land a kick, but Sanji dodged by doing a back flip. Then while standing on his two hands, Sanji did the helicopter kick toward Bon Clay delivering kicks at Bon Clay's face. "Ow, that hurt you shit bag!" Bon Clay shouted putting a hand on his cheek and rubbed it.

"Of course it did, what did you expect it to feel like, a tickle?" Bon Clay getting annoyed at Sanji's remark charged at Sanji again and tried to attack him. Sanji awaited his attack, but was surprised when all of a sudden Bon Clay stopped his attack by landing his attack on the ground. Bon Clay smirked and out of nowhere, Don Krieg attacked the surprised Sanji with his battle spear causing Sanji to fall backwards from the explosion. Sanji sat up and looked at his two enemies and wiped the blood trailing off at the corner of his mouth.

"Okama Way! Did you like our combo attack?" Bon Clay asked Sanji as he stood up.

"That was a cheap shot!" Sanji shouted, but was ignored by his two opponents.

"Oh yeah boy, then how about this?" Don Krieg charged at Sanji and swung his spear down toward him. Sanji prepared to dodge it, but was surprised when Krieg's armor opened up and out came sharp pointed wooded stakes and stabbed Sanji in his legs, torso and arms.

Sanji screamed out in pain as he clutched his legs, which received most of the damage. "Alright Don Krieg! That's how it is done." Bon Clay cheered as he twirled around in circle.

Krieg smirked and watched as Sanji began to remove the stakes from his body, which was now filled with holes from where he was stabbed. 'Damn it, Krieg is a guy who plays dirty while that okama asshole Bon Clay is annoying as Brook.' Sanji removed the last stake and slowly stood up, but was immediately charged at by both Krieg and Bon Clay and all Sanji could is block their attacks. 'I have to get rid of Krieg first, so that me and Bon can have a fair fight and not have his cheap ass fighting style in my way.' Sanji thought while he dodged their attacks. (Oooooooooo multi tasking!!!!!)

Sanji then though of an idea and began to run away from the two. "Oi, where the hell do you think your going boy?" Don Krieg asked as he and Bon began chasing after Sanji. Sanji continued to run with Don and Bon (They rhyme!) were close behind him. Sanji then found what he was looking for, a small alleyway. Sanji ran inside the small alleyway and stopped when he was near the dead end. Bon entered the alley way as well, but Don became stuck when he couldn't fit in the small alleyway. "Damn it, I'm stuck!" Don Krieg yelled.

"Don't worry I'll kill him for the both of us." Bon told Don as Bon ran ahead, but was surprised when he saw what Sanji was doing.

Sanji began to spin in a circle really fast and after a few fast spins, Bon's eyes were widen when he saw Sanji's leg on fire. "**Diable Jambe!**" Sanji raised his leg to where his chest was and Bon began to panic. "Now hold it, why is you leg on fire?"

"Fool, get him before he uses that leg!" Bon heard Don shout, but Bon was too frightened by Sanji's new attack and began to slowly back away.

"Alright you shitheads, it's over." Sanji told them causing Bon Clay to scream and ran toward where Don was and tried to push him to escape, but to no avail. Sanji charged at both of them and jumped. Sanji then delivered a strong kick with his burned up leg to Bon and Don who screamed in fright. The blow of the attack sent Don and Bon through the alley destroying parts of it and sent the two crashing through about five buildings before they were knocked out. Sanji's leg began to cool down as he looked at the now disappearing Bon Clay and Don Krieg.

Sanji sighed deeply and began walking over to the unconscious Brook and sat down next to him. Sanji took out a cigarette and put it in his mouth. He lit the tip and took a drag. He let out the smoke and noticed a blue light beside Brook. Sanji stood up and walked over to it. He bent down to pick the fragment up and then a bright light engulfed Sanji and Brook.

_Sure I'll come along. King of the Pirates eh?_

_Huh?_

_I'll come onboard as your crew chef. But I'll be doing it for my own reasons. Is that okay or not?_

_It's great, YES!!!!!!_

The next thing Sanji noticed was that he was now back at where they were before they got teleported. Sanji heard Brook stutter and looked down at him as Brook sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

"What the hell happened?" Brook asked as he looked around.

"Nothing, but it seems we found one of the rubber idiots memory fragments." Sanji pointed toward the blue light that headed toward the hotel.

"I see…" Brook looked at Sanji and gasped, "...why are you injured so badly?"

"Luffy-san, how about we go get something to eat?" Lenalee asked. Luffy jumped from the couch and cheered as he began to run toward the kitchen, but the memory fragment that Sanji recovered entered his head causing Luffy to fall down face first to the ground.

"Luffy-san!!!" Lenalee cried out as she ran toward him.

"It looks like they found another one of his fragments."

* * *

Brook: Yohohohohohoho, how did you get all those wounds?

Sanji: Let's just say it wasn't easy. Anyway, it's been an hour, we should head back.

Brook: Aa, your right lets go.

Nami: I wonder how Luffy is doing.

Zoro: he's probably still sleeping.

Nami: I don't know I'm getting a feeling he's already awake.

Usopp: Yeah me too.

Next Chapter: **The Next Round Begins, Team Kenshin vs. Straw Hats**

**Author Notes 2: **Well, I guess it's time to get back to the tournament. Also I want to say that this chapter is the longest I have ever written for this story. I didn't plan on making it this long, but you're all probably happy. Until Next Time!!!!


	21. The Second Round Begins

**Author Notes:** First of all, I just want to inform everyone that I created a new story so check it out and sorry to everyone who like the eyeshield one, but I just wanted to change the one piece sport story so sorry again. Next off, I'm glad to say that the next round of the tournament starts in this chapter. Also the next few chapters after this one might be longer than the usual because there will be two battle scenes in each chapter after this one. Also sorry for the short chapter, but I did just promise you that the next chapters will be a lot longer, so deal with it for now, thanks. Let's get to it!

**The Next Round Begins, Team Kenshin vs. Straw Hats**

The D. Gray-man crew all turned around to see Tatsuo standing in the middle of the lobby with his arms crossed across his chest. He then walked over to Luffy, who began to slowly get up. Luffy rubbed the back of his and complained that the fragment that hit him hurt. Luffy turned around and saw Tatsuo standing next to him looking down right at him. "Who are you?"

Tatsuo sighed and knelt down to meet Luffy face to face and then grabbed Luffy by his vest and picked him up off the ground. "I know you might not remember us, but I apologize for this."

Luffy looked at him confused and the next thing Luffy felt was a powerful punch to his stomach causing Luffy to lose consciences. The exorcists behind Tatsuo gasped in surprise and Lenalee walked up to him. "Hey, what are you doing to him?"

"I'm going to take him up to the room where he is supposed to be knocked out. That way his nakama don't have to know what happened here." Tatsuo explained as he began to carry Luffy toward the stairs. "Oh and one more thing, don't tell his nakama anything that happened here or that he woke up. If you do then I'll have to use force and make you leave this island, understand?" They looked at him shocked, but quickly turned to each other before looking back at him and gave him a nod.

"Good, well I'll see you guys later." He told them as he waved back at them before disappearing up the stairs.

As soon as they saw Tatsuo disappear, Lenalee turned toward the others and sighed. "I'm not sure what's going on, but we promised him we wouldn't tell so make sure you guys don't say anything." The exorcists all nodded and continued chatting amongst themselves, while we check on the mugiwaras.

Robin and Franky waited for the others to arrive in front of the hotel and one by one the crew began to show up. Chopper and Usopp ran toward Robin and Franky and stopped in front of them to catch their breath before they were about to say anything else. "R-Robin…..F-Franky, we n-need to t-tell you s-something." Usopp said between breaths.

"Is it about this Luffy look alike?" Robin asked getting a surprise reaction from Chopper and Usopp.

"How do you know about him?" Chopper asked.

"We met him before Robin had to fight that Admiral guy." Franky told them, but that only made them shocked even more.

"Nani, Robin you faced an Admiral?" Usopp asked the archeologist.

"It wasn't really a fight, all I had to do was last five minutes with him, but I was almost done for. I got lucky that the time ran out." Robin explained. "What about you two, you said that you met this Luffy look alike?"

"Aa, I had to face a man that tried to take over my village and kill Kaya to get her fortune." Usopp told while Chopper nodded.

"I see, it seems every time we get closer to one of Luffy's memory fragments, Daimon makes us fight against one of the enemies from Luffy's memories that we had problems with." Robin told him. "Not only that but whatever Daimon is trying to do, it seems that he is using Luffy's memories as bait."

"So, what you're saying is that we are falling for his trap?" Franky asked.

"Maybe, but I still don't know much myself." Robin answered him. Then the four heard the annoying voice of Sanji dancing toward them in his love state before shouting a big,

"ROBIN-CHWAAAAAAAAANNNNNN!!!!!!!" Robin turned her head toward Sanji and smiled softly while the guys' just sweat dropped at the idiot cook. "Oi shit cyborg, you better have protected her." Sanji said turning his attention toward Franky.

"Who the hell are you calling a shit cyborg, you shit cook!" Franky responded back at Sanji.

"What did you j-"

"It seems Nami-chan and Swordsman-kun are back." Robin pointed out as Sanji immediately forgot his anger toward Franky and looked at the approaching Nami.

"NAMI-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!" Nami and Zoro watched as the love state Sanji began to quickly approach getting a sweat drop from both of them. "I hope you had a good adventure!"

Nami sighed as she walked past Sanji, who immediately followed her not caring that she didn't answer him. Zoro walked over to the others and sat down exhausted from the walk and Nami along with Sanji approached the others. "Mina, we need to talk." Nami began.

"Let me guess, it's about this Luffy look alike named Daimon?" Usopp spoke. Sanji immediately came out of his love state and put on a serious face as he faced the crew.

"How do you guys know about him?" Nami asked surprised, while Zoro listened carefully to what the others were about to say.

"It looks like he met everyone one of us." Robin spoke. "Not only that, but it looks like he made us all fight some strong opponents from our past, am I correct?" Robin asked looking at Nami and Sanji.

"Ee, Zoro had to fight that Hawk Shichibukai." Nami told the others, who looked surprised at Zoro.

"What, I kicked his ass." Zoro told them.

"It looks like one of us from each team really did have to fight against an opponent from Luffy's memories." Robin said as she put her hand on her chin.

"Does that mean you guys had to fight someone?" Nami asked, getting nods from most of the crew.

"Aa, I had to face two idiots thought, that Don Krieg bastard and the okama guy from Baroque works." Sanji told them of his fight.

"I had to face that Kuro bastard." Usopp added and then they turned toward Robin and Franky.

"What about you two?" Zoro asked.

"Ee, I had to fight Aokiji." Robin told the crew and Sanji began to glare at Franky.

"You bastard, why didn't you protect Robin-chwan!" Franky turned toward him and was about to speak, but Robin cut him off.

"It wasn't really a fight, I just had to last five minutes with my opponent and Franky couldn't do anything since he was knocked out by Daimon." Robin told Sanji, who calmed down at Robins smile.

"Yeah and I got the worst wake up call ever!" Franky turned his head away from Robin and scoffed with his arms across his chest. Robin ignored his scoff and began talking again.

"If you guys fought someone, then I guess that means that some of Luffy's memory is restored." Hearing this the crew remembered that they had to check on Luffy since they all had a bad feeling. They quickly ran toward the hotel, but stopped when Tatsuo came out of the hotel and grinned at them.

"What the hell do you want Tatsuo?" Zoro asked.

"Sorry, but you guys need to head over to the arena, the next round of this tournament starts now." They all gasped in shock.

"But wait a minute; you said we had three days until the next round!" Usopp reminded him.

"I know I said that, but the higher ups cannot wait much longer. So they told me that as soon as you guys came back, we will start the next round. Also don't worry about your captain. He was sleeping in the hotel room the whole time you guys were out." Tatsuo told them.

"In that case, then I guess we have no choice. We might as well, head over to the arena." Sanji told the crew as they nodded.

"Oh yeah, there is something you guys need to know." They all looked at him as he cleared his throat. "It seems only four of you can participate in this round." The crew gasped and all looked at each other.

"What the hell, why only four?" Zoro asked.

"That's just what the higher ups told me. Also, since your captain is still unconscious you Zoro have to take his place as the team captain." Tatsuo said pointing toward Zoro, who closed his eyes and nodded in agreement.

"I guess now we have to choose the other three." Usopp said thinking about who to choose.

"If may suggest, I think it would be better if the other three is me, Cook-san, and Long Nose-kun." They all looked at Robin and thought about her three selections.

"But why us three Robin-chwan?" Sanji asked.

"Well, for one thing we three have already fought someone it will be a good idea to let the others search for Luffy's memory fragments, while we take care of business in the tournament." Robin explained and she had a point.

"I guess we have no choice then." Usopp sighed in defeat.

"That was a great idea, Robin-chwaan!!" Sanji yelled in his love state.

"Well if that's settled, we wish you guys' good luck." Franky said to them giving them a thumb up.

Robin, Sanji, Usopp and Zoro all nodded before walking toward Tatsuo. "If these are your four then, let us head over to the arena." Tatsuo told them as he led the way toward the arena.

'Good luck you guys we will make sure we get Luffy's memories back before the next round.' Nami thought as she watched the four and Tatsuo disappear from view.

"Yohohohohohoho, why didn't get any lines in this chapter?"

"Urusai, Brooke!!!!!"

* * *

Zoro: I can't wait to face that Battousai

Sanji: Whatever moss head, I just can't wait for my first match in this tournament.

Zoro: Why bother you know your going to lose, shit cook.

Sanji: WHAT WAS THAT, MARIMO!!!!!!!

Usopp: Can't you guys just stop fighting for once!

Robin: Mina, it looks like I'm up.

Sanji: Goooooooooooooo Robin-chwan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Usopp and Zoro: Baka.

Next Chapter: **Match 1 and Fragment Five, Robin's and Brooke's Separate Fights**


	22. First Match and Fifth Fragment

**Author Notes:** Sorry guys that it took so long to update, but I had a bunch of tests that I had to study for. But now since it's Thanksgiving break, I plan to update every one of the stories that I have starting with the Final Challenge. As I promised this chapter should be twice as long as the usual chapters since I put two fights into this chapter. Enjoy!

**Match 1 and Fragment Five, Robin's and Brooke's Separate Fights**

As the Nami, Brook, Franky and Chopper watched Robin, Zoro, Sanji and Usopp disappear into the forest, the four all turned to each other. "So, how do you guys think we should search for the last fragments?" Nami asked as they all began to think.

"Why don't we all just go together and try to find them?" Chopper suggested, but Nami disagreed.

"Yeah, but that will take too long. Our only hope is to split up with each of us going in different direction." Nami told them.

"But wouldn't that be kind of dangerous, since we don't know what might happen if one of us encounter that Daimon freak." Franky responded.

"Yohohohoho, I agree with Franky!" Brook butted in.

"Look, you all should know that if he ever shows up he won't fight us." Nami pointed out.

"What makes you think that?" Chopper asked.

"It just might be guess, but it seems that this Daimon guy doesn't want to fight anyone of us yet. He plans on destroying Luffy and then attacking us." Nami responded as the other three all looked at her.

"Still it's too risky, plus you said it was a guess." Franky told her, getting nods from both Brook and Chopper. Nami sighed and placed her hand on her forehead. She knew that there was no point of arguing with the three.

"Fine, but where should we go to find the next fragment?" Nami asked. The three all looked at her and shrugged making Nami sigh in irritation.

"It would be best to head over to a place where none of us went to yet." Franky suggested. They all agreed and thought of the places that they visited, before exchanging the places they visited to each other.

"So it seems that one of the places we did not visit is that mountain area." Nami pointed the mountain that looked like a hanging neck. Chopper gulped looking at the mountain, while Franky crossed his arms and Brook just stood their motionless.

"Yohohohoho, lets go before I die……again!" Brook finished with a laugh.

The others just sweat dropped, but then started to head toward the mountain, while getting annoyed by Brooke's laughter.

* * *

The other four Straw Hats finally arrived at the arena and noticed that Kenshin and his team were already there waiting for the Straw Hats. When Yahiko saw the four walk into the arena, he immediately jumped up from his sitting position and yelled at the Straw Hats, "WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO DAMN LONG!?"

Zoro's eye twitched at the kid's loud voice and wanted to teach him a lesson, but he knew if he did then he would get his whole team disqualified. 'One day I will kill that kid.'

"Oi Moss head, don't tell me you're getting mad at a little kid." Sanji mocked Zoro.

"Urusai! At least I could win against the kid." Zoro replied.

"WHAT WAS THAT, YOU SHIT HEAD?" Sanji yelled back at Zoro's comment.

"Can't you guys just shut up?!" Usopp butted in before they got any worse.

Yahiko smirked at how he made them all fight with each other, but was then hit in the head by Kaoru with her kendo stick. "Ow, what the hell was that for?"

"For being stupid!" Kaoru yelled back at him causing the two to start bickering.

"Come on now, you two should stop fighting." Kenshin told them trying to get them to get along.

"Urusai Kenshin!" They yelled back at him as they then dragged him into the fight.

Sanosuke just looked at the three and sweat dropped. He then turned his attention toward the Straw Hats, but had his eyes locked on Sanji who was bickering with Usopp and Zoro. Sanosuke clenched his hands into a fist. Sanji noticed that someone was glaring at him and turned his head toward Sanosuke, as the two glared at each other.

"Can both captains please come over to the center of the arena?" Kenshin, Kaoru and Yahiko stopped fighting, while Zoro turned around and both Kenshin and Zoro looked at Tatsuo who was standing in the center of the arena with his arms crossed and had his eyes closed. Zoro and Kenshin both headed toward Tatsuo as the two had their eyes locked with each other. They both stopped in front of each other their eyes not moving from each other.

"Wait a minute, he's not the captain!" Yahiko pointed out.

"Could you let me explain?" Tatsuo told Yahiko. "Anyway, due to the Straw Hats captain being unable to move, Roronoa Zoro will take his place as captain for this round. This round will consist of four matches. The team with the most wins will win this round. However in the case of a tie, the round will be determined by the higher ups depending on both the team's performances. The ruling by the higher ups will be final and there will be no arguing with their decisions. Am I clear?" Tatsuo asked the two captains, getting nods from both of them. "Very well, now in this round the way we will determine the matchups is by rolling these dice." Tatsuo told them as he took out two red dices. On the dices were something written in black and Zoro noticed that the writings on the dice were the names of both teams. "This is how it will work, I will roll these dices and whoever name comes up, those two will face each other. However if it lands on my name, that means I get to choose the opponent depending on what dice shows my name. The last side of the dice is a free space, which means whoever wants to enter the fight form your team can come into the match."

Both teams listened carefully to the rules before Tatsuo began to speak again. "Now before I roll the dice, I have one thing I want o say to both teams." Tatsuo became silent as they waited to what he was about to say. He then spoke, "Don't kill each other!"

With that said Tatsuo threw the dice on the ground and Zoro and Kenshin watched as the dice hit the floor and began rolling away from the three before coming to a halt. On the Straw Hat's dice, Robin's name was picked. While on Team Kenshin's dice they saw Tatsuo's name on the dice. "Looks like I have to choose, then I guess I will have to make it a fair fight after all. I choose Kaoru to fight in this match against the Straw Hat's Robin." Tatsuo announced as Kaoru and Robin overheard that they will fight in the first match.

Robin and Kaoru both nodded and walked toward the center of the arena passing by Zoro and Kenshin. "Be careful Miss Kaoru." Kenshin whispered to her, while she gave Kenshin a nod.

Zoro did not say anything to Robin, but gave her a nod as he walked past her. Zoro returned to Usopp and Sanji, but continued walking until he sat down and leaned on the wall. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"DON'T SLEEP YOU IDIOT!" Both Usopp and Sanji shouted at Zoro, who ignored them as he continued to snore.

Robin and Kaoru both met at the center of the arena as their eyes met and Tatsuo asked them if they were ready. They both nodded and Tatsuo cleared his throat.

"Well then Begin!"

* * *

"Aw man, why does this mountain have to be so steep?" Nami complained as she and the others were walking up the mountain.

"What did you expect it is a mountain you know?" Franky told her as he looked back to see Nami walking slower than the rest of them.

"Yohohohoho, come on now, it is not that much farther!" Brook tried to cheer Nami up, but it didn't work.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Nami yelled at Brook. "We started walking up this stupid mountain like twenty minutes ago!"

"We could have been at the top if you move faster you know!" Franky yelled at her.

"Hey, I'm only human you know! I'm not like all of with your monstrous strength!" Nami responded.

"Maybe we should take a break." Chopper suggested feeling the tension between the group.

"Fine whatever!" Franky scoffed and went to sit down on the nearest boulder. Nami sighed as she too sat down to take a breather, while Chopper began to rummage through his backpack for the food Sanji prepared for them after their breakfast earlier that morning. Brook began to play a tune with his violin, which caused the group to relax.

When Chopper found the food supply, he began walking toward the group giving them their share of food, before sitting down and eating his share. Brook finished playing his song before he too began to chow down. The four remained silent for the rest of their break before Nami stood up. "It's about time we get going."

"What the hell? First you complain on this mountain being steep and now you want to hurry up and get over it!" Franky told Nami. "Can you just make up your mind?"

"Urusai, I just been thinking through my meal." Nami told him.

Franky scoffed before he replied, "Whatever, lets just go." The four continued to climb up the mountain as they had different conversations with each other. After about an hour of walking and no stopping they were finally able to reach to the top. They looked around and found nothing, but a huge boulder that was carved into something. Nami and the others couldn't tell what the boulder was carved into because they were behind it, but she knew it was probably someone important. The four began to walk around the top of the mountain searching fro any signs of a memory fragment. Chopper who was intrigued about the boulder walked around it to see what the boulder was carved into.

When he stared at the image he noticed that it looked like a fox. "Oi mina, come check this out!" Chopper called over to Franky, Brook and Nami. The three began to walk over to him as he pointed toward the statue and even they were intrigued by it.

"Who would carve a boulder into making this fox statue?" Franky questioned as he looked at the statue while rubbing his chin.

"Yohohohoho, I'm guessing someone who likes foxes!" Brook told him.

"If that's the case then why the hell would they draw a fox with nine tails on it?" Nami asked as she tried to figure it out.

"Yohohohoho, maybe because their favorite number is nine." Brook replied.

"Mina, I don't like this statue. I mean look at the foxes face, it looks so evil and terrifying." Chopper told them as he began to get uncomfortable looking at the evil expression the statue's face.

"Yeah your right, that does look evil." Franky pointed out as he too stared at the foxes face.

Nami shivered as she looked at the face of the fox and the next thing she knew she fainted.

* * *

The match between Robin and Kaoru began as Kaoru took her stance with her wooden bokken in her hands. "Allow me to show you the sword style of Kamiya Kasshin-Ryū." Kaoru proclaimed as she charged toward Robin. Robin watched as Kaoru swung her wooden bokken at her, but Robin was able to dodge it be stepping toward the right. Kaoru continued to attack as she continued to swing her bokken at Robin who was able to dodge it easily. Kaoru swung her sword one more time, but once again Robin was able to dodge it by jumping backwards. Kaoru began to pant for breath as she was getting tired out.

"You use a really special sword fighting style I never heard of. But it seems that your sword fighting style is not used for violence, but to protect your loved ones. Am I correct?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, your right. Still I will not lose." Kaoru replied as she took her stance again.

"Very well, I shall not lose as well." Robin told her as Robin prepared to use her devil fruit powers. "**Tres Fleur!**" Kaoru looked at Robin with a confused look, but it quickly turned into a surprised look when three arms sprouted around Kaoru's arms.

"What the hell?!" Sanosuke shouted as he couldn't believe what he was witnessing. Yahiko and Kenshin were also in shock. The three arms then tangled Kaoru's arms behind her causing Kaoru to drop her weapon. Kaoru winced in pain at the tight hold Robin's three arms had on her.

"Sorry, but I cannot lose." Robin told Kaoru as she prepared to finish her off. "**Seis Fleur!**" This time six arms appeared on Kaoru's body, two of them appeared on her back and two appeared on torso. The last remaining two remaining arms appeared and grabbed her legs causing Kaoru to fall back. "**Clutch!**" Robin shouted as the two arms on her torso quickly snapped forward, while the two in back snapped backwards causing everyone to hear a crack. Kaoru cried in pain, causing Kenshin to get angrier than he could have.

"Don't worry, I managed to just knock her breath, she should be fine in an hour or two, but I recommend not letting her continue." Robin reassured Kenshin, which helped calm Kenshin down, but he still had his glare. Tatsuo walked toward Kaoru who still was on the ground, but was breathing heavily.

"Are you ok?" Tatsuo asked as she looked up toward him.

"Yeah, but I think I'm too weak to stand up." Kaoru told him getting a nod from Tatsuo.

"The winner of the match is Robin of the Straw Hats!" Tatsuo announced as he pointed his hand toward her. Robin smiled as she began walking back to the others.

There she was greeted by an ever excited Sanji. "You did great, Robin-chwan!!!" Usopp just sweat dropped at Sanji's action, but it did not bother Robin.

"Arigatou, Cook-san!" Robin smiled at him before walking to where Zoro was sitting and leaning on the wall. She sat down next to him, but never looked his way.

Zoro then spoke, "Nice Job."

"Arigatou Swordsman-kun." Zoro scoffed as he opened his eyes and stood up. He began to walk over to the center and watched as Sanosuke and Kenshin helped Kaoru over to their side. Kenshin placed Kaoru onto the grass and helped her lean on the wall, before looking at her.

"Sorry Kenshin, I lost." She whispered toward him opening her eyes slightly.

"Don't worry about it Miss Kaoru, we'll make sure we win." Kenshin reassured her.

"Alright, but don't get angry at them. It is a tournament after all." Kaoru told him. Kenshin nodded and smiled before she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"You know she's right. Don't get angry at them because of what they did after all." Sanosuke told him.

"I know, I guess I just lost my cool." Kenshin told him as he stood up and walked toward the center of the arena where he saw Zoro waiting for him.

Tatsuo looked at both captains and took out the two dice and began shaking them in his hand. Tatsuo let go of the dice and they began to roll on the ground and stopped announcing the next two combatants.

* * *

"_Where am I?" Nami asked herself as she looked around. She saw nothing but pipes and walls surrounding her. She also felt something wet around her feet and noticed that there was water all over the floor. The only noise she was able to hear was the drop of water that made a splash when it hit the pool of water on the ground._

'_This place gives me the creeps.' Nami thought as she began to move slowly forward trying to find a way out of this place. She then froze in fear when she heard a small growl and a strange aura coming from the hallway to the left of her. She looked down that hallway, but saw nothing but darkness. She gulped as she shivered, but for some reason she walked down the hallway._

_As she got closer, the growl that she heard began getting louder, but she still couldn't see anything. After a few more steps she saw a light at the end of the tunnel. She wanted to believe that was an exit, but for some reason she was scared to continue walking. However her body began to move by itself and Nami couldn't control her body anymore. It felt like something was pulling her toward the light. When she finally arrived at the end of the hallway, her eyes widened at what see saw. In front of her she saw a huge cage that had a piece of paper that read 'Seal' taped onto one of the bars._

'_What the hell?' She asked herself as she stared at the cage, but was not able to see what was inside it and she was glad. However, the next thing that happened caused a shiver to run down her spine. Inside the cage she heard a loud growl and her eyes went into shock when she saw two eyes starting to open inside the cage. Her eyes met the eyes of the thing trapped inside that cage and she was frozen in place. She never saw anyone or anything with those red bloodlust eyes. Then the thing inside the cage spoke._

"_Who are you?" Nami gulped at the voice that sent fear throughout her body. She wanted to answer, but she just couldn't move any part of her body as she stared at what she believed to be the most horrifying and scariest thing she has ever saw or will ever witness._

"_I see, you're too scared to answer. Am I right, girl?" The voice told her. Nami managed to give a nod, before she jumped in fear when she heard the thing laugh menacingly. "It's been a while since I made someone fear me. Ever since I was stuck here inside this boy I never managed to make anyone fear me." The voice told her as Nami just stood there not moving her eyes away. Nami wanted to get out there, but she did not know how. She however knew that if she continued to stay there, she could get killed by this thing._

"_Who are you?" Nami somehow managed to say. The monster just looked at her, but then laughed. _

"_You want to know who I am. Girl, you really don't want to know. However, I know you want to get out of here. I can see it in your eyes, and since I can't do anything to you since I'm stuck in here, I will get you out." With that said, the next thing Nami saw was some red bubble thing was escaping from the cage and heading toward Nami. Nami wanted to run, but she was too scared to do it. She then felt the red chakra touch her body causing a shiver to run down her spine. Then Nami disappeared and the thing was left alone once again._

"_I must be getting soft. Damn that Fourth Hokage." The thing said before closing his eyes and going back to sleep._

Nami suddenly opened her eyes and sat up and was glad to see the faces of her nakama staring at her. "Nami, daijobu?" Chopper asked as he began to worry.

Nami put a hand on her forehead and felt the sweat that beaded down her forehead. She was also breathing very heavily and responded to his question. "Yeah, I'm fine." Chopper sighed in relief as well as did Franky and Brooke.

"Well that's good, you scared us there Nami." Franky said as he began wiping the tears that was streaming down his face. "I'M NOT CRYING BAKAS!!"

"Yohohohoho, you gave us a scare there. Let's see if you're really alright." Brook said as he cleared his throat and looked seriously at Nami. "Can I see your panties?" Nami then hit him hard on his head creating a bruise on his skull, if that was possible.

"Knock it off with that crap!" She yelled at Brook.

"Yohohohoho, it seems she is a-ok." Brook laughed as he rubbed the top of his skull where the bruise was.

Nami sighed to try and calm herself down and looked back at the statue of the fox. She suddenly shivered when she saw that statues eyes. It was a familiar shiver, just like the time at the cage. "Wow, what a nightmare." Nami whispered.

"Nami, did you say something?" Chopper asked with a worried look on his face.

"No, nothing Chopper." She reassured him as a smile quickly was placed on his face. "Anyway did anything happen while I was out?" She asked the three as they all nodded no.

"So it looks like a memory fragment isn't here then." Nami said as she stood up and wiped the dirt off her skirt.

"Then I guess we came here for nothing." Franky said as he stood up and crossed his arms.

"_Trust me; you guys didn't come here for nothing._" Their eyes all widened as they turned around and saw Daimon standing on the edge of the cliff looking at the four with his red eyes.

"Daimon!" The Straw Hats shouted as they all glared at him. Chopper, Franky and Brook all got into their fighting stance as they prepared for whatever was going to happen next.

"Whoa calm down, there is no point of getting ready to fight." Daimon told them as he took out his hand and revealed one of Luffy's memory fragments.

"That's……" Nami began, but stopped when Daimon appeared behind her.

"You know, out of everyone else that captain of yours finds you the most intriguing." Daimon whispered to her.

"What do you mean?" Nami asked.

"You will find out soon, but now it's time for a little bit of fun." Daimon told her as he threw the memory fragment toward Brook.

"Are?" He questioned as the memory fragment shined and Brook was engulfed by a bright light. The next thing Brook saw was the room where he faced the legendary swordsman Ryuuma at Thriller Bark. "Yohohohoho, I wonder why I suddenly appeared here?" Brook asked himself as he looked around.

"We meet again." Brook turned around and his eyes widened at Ryuuma who was staring at Brook with his sword pointed right at him.

"Yohohohoho, it looks like we do meet each other again." Brook replied as he took his cane and from the cane he revealed his sword. Brook pointed the sword at Ryuuma as the two waited for one to strike. Ryuuma was the one who struck first as he charged at Brook and both swordsman began to clash their swords with each other. Both their swords clanged against each other as they both moved at the same speed with each strike.

"You're still too weak to defeat me!" Ryuuma told Brook who ignored him and continued to block Ryuuma's attacks.

"Yohohohoho, you still haven't seen what I can do." Brook responded as he jumped backwards to avoid a horizontal cut from Ryuuma.

"If that is the case, then show me." He persuaded Brook, who stood up and pointed his sword at Ryuuma. Brook then jumped into the air and pointed his sword down at Ryuuma and began to spin. Ryuuma was able to dodge Brook's spin attack by jumping to the side. Ryuuma then quickly swung his sword at Brook, but Brook ducked the strike. Brooke then noticed that some of his hair was cut off causing him to jump back.

"You cut my hair, how dare you!" Brook shouted as he charged at Ryuuma and began swinging his sword at him.

"You still complain about me cutting your hair? You really are as weak." Ryuuma told Brook, who gritted his teeth and swung his sword vertically. Ryuuma however managed to dodge, but Brook was able to land a cut on Ryuuma's shoulder.

"Impressive, you managed to cut me. However it will take more then that for you to beat me!" He told Brook as he charged at him again.

"Your right, it will take more than that." Brook told him as he raised his sword. "But this time I will defeat you." Brook said before charging after Ryuuma. Both men clashed in the middle of the room, with both of them ending up on the opposite side of where they were. Brook winced in pain as some parts of his ribs were cut.

Ryuuma however stood up and put his sword back into his guard. "This time, I guess I lost." Ryuuma said before blood was seen flying from his chest onto the floor and Ryuuma fell to the ground.

"Aa, it seems that I did win." Brook said as he turned around and watched Ryuuma disappear due to the black flames. Brook sighed as he didn't know what to do next. He moved forward one step, but stepped on something. Brook looked down and saw the memory fragment on the floor. Brook bent over and picked it up, before a bright light engulfed him again.

_Truly!! I am glad to be Alive!!!_

_Well of course._

_Because of this day..because such a day as this came!!! Ah, is it all right If I become your nakama?_

_Yeah, it's fine!!_

_JUST LIKE THAT!!! HE JOINED!!!_

Brooke then reappeared back at the mountain top and saw the others all unconscious on the floor. He walked toward each other and tapped them in order to wake up. The three all began to stir as they quickly looked around and saw Brook looking down at them.

"Yohohohoho, it sure is great. I found one of Luffy's memory fragments!" Brook yelled in celebration causing the other three to smile.

"You did? That is just great!" Nami proclaimed.

"Way to go Brook! That is SUPA!!!" Franky shouted as he did his pose.

"Wow only three left and Luffy can come back!" Chopper said cheerfully.

"Yohohohoho, it's just so great!" Brook laughed as he bent down and picked up the fragment that was on the floor beside him. The fragment then flew toward the hotel and entered Luffy's head. Luffy then scratched his head, but was still sound asleep.

"The next match will be, Usopp vs. Yahiko!" Tatsuo announced as Usopp and Yahiko stared at each other.

* * *

Usopp: Yosh, so it's my turn to fight.

Sanji: Just make sure you don't lose.

Usopp: Please I could handle that kid.

Sanji: Sure you can.

Usopp: What the hell does that mean!?

Sanji: Nothing.

Robin: I wonder how the others are doing.

Nami: I hate mountains!

Franky: Urusai already!

Next Chapter: **The Second Match, and the Sixth Fragment**


	23. The Second Match, and Sixth Fragment

**Author Notes:** Hey everybody, I'm back with a new chapter. I just want to say that my writing might be a little off since I am a little sick today, but that won't stop me from writing. Although it can make me write a small chapter so I'm sorry guys that it won't be as long as the previous one. So here it is the next chapter of the Final Challenge!

**The Second Match, and the Sixth Fragment**

Usopp and Yahiko both walked over to the center of the ring, when they heard their names being announced as the two captains walked back toward the others. Usopp and Yahiko both glared at each other and Tatsuo looked at both of them to make sure they were ready. When both gave a nod, he raised his arms.

"Alright then, the second match will now BEGIN!" Tatsuo yelled out as he dropped his hands down. Usopp quickly grabbed his Kabuto, while Yahiko took out a wooden bokken, just like Kaoru.

"That same weapon again?" Usopp asked as he gave Yahiko a confused look.

"Hey just because Kaoru lost doesn't mean the Kamiya Kasshin-Ryū style is weak. Just to let you know, I'm much stronger than Kaoru!" Yahiko yelled proudly.

"Too bad you suck!" Yahiko's eye twitched as he turned his anger now at Sanosuke.

"Oh shut up, I could beat this guy blind folded!" He replied getting a smirk from Sanosuke. "What are you smirking at?" He asked getting really irritated.

"Nothing." Sanosuke simply replied closing his eyes while still keeping his smirk.

"Whatever, I'll prove it to you and then you will respect me." Yahiko said as he turned his attention back to Usopp.

"You wouldn't get my respect if you beat me, which will be never!" Sanosuke told him getting Yahiko even angrier at him.

"Oh yeah, well when the day-" Yahiko began but was stopped by Kenshin.

"Yahiko!" Yahiko turned to look at Kenshin and he saw a look in his eyes that he never seen from Kenshin before. "Don't let Sanosuke get you worked up. Just ignore him and deal with your match."

Yahiko stared at Kenshin before nodding and turning his attention back at Usopp. Sanosuke looked over at Kenshin and closed his eyes before looking back at Yahiko's match. Zoro had one eye opened and looked over at Kenshin and saw the look that he had. Zoro slowly smirked as he then closed his eye and went back to sleep. Robin noticed Zoro smirk from the corner of her eye and smiled to herself as she closed her eyes.

'Looks like Swordsman-kun is enjoying himself.' She thought and then opened her eyes to look back at the match.

Sanji noticed her smiling at the swordsman and scoffed in annoyance. While Usopp began to check for everything he would need for his match in his bag. Yahiko watched Usopp and began getting impatient as he began to tap his foot. Yahiko decided not to waste time and charged at Usopp. Usopp looked at Yahiko and gasped as he saw him charging at him. Usopp then began to run the other way avoiding the bokken that Yahiko was swinging at him. "Stop running and fight me like a man!" He screamed at the cowardly Usopp.

"I wills top if you stop swinging that sword!" Usopp replied as he continued to run away.

"You shit head, fight already!" Sanji yelled at Usopp as he watched Usopp run in circles.

Then Usopp tripped on a piece of rock that was on the ground and he began to fall forward. Yahiko smirked as he saw his chance to attack, but the next thing that happened caught him by surprise. Usopp readied his Kabuto and flung a rotten egg at Yahiko's face. When Yahiko felt the egg splat all over his face, he immediately went to his nose as he couldn't handle the stench the egg gave out.

"Aaaaahhhhh! It stinks, what the hell!?" Yahiko screamed as he began rolling on the ground trying to get rid of the stench as Usopp chuckled as he watched.

"Baka that was my rotten egg star and you fell for my being-scared-of-a-bokken-tactic!" Usopp laughed as his brilliant plan.

"No you didn't!" Sanji and Zoro said at the same time.

"Yes I did!!!" Usopp yelled back at them. Then Yahiko managed to get rid of some of the scent from the egg and picked up his bokken and pointed it at Usopp.

"That was a dirty trick!" He told Usopp as he began to pant for breath.

"But it worked didn't it." Usopp replied proudly as the two stared at each other.

* * *

Nami collapsed onto the ground as the other SH members finally got off of the mountain on Hanging Neck Island. "Finally its over." Nami sighed in relief as the others sat down on a nearby boulder.

"What the hell are you complaining about?" Franky asked her, "I'm the one who had to carry you most of the way!"

"You didn't have to you know, it's not like I blackmailed you!" Nami told him.

"YES YOU DID!" He answered yelling at her.

"Yohohohoho, it's just so great that we are all getting along!" Brook spoke up.

"You baka, how the hell are we getting along?!" Franky asked the musical skeleton.

"Don't you know, when people of opposite sex hate each other, it usual means that their hiding their true feelings, yohohoho!" Brook answered as Franky and Nami gave him a death glare.

"Are?" Brook asked, but then got pummeled by Nami and Franky. Chopper sweat dropped at the three before he caught a scent.

"Oi Chopper, you smell something?" Nami asked the reindeer as he continued to sniff the air.

"Yeah I do, it smells like rotten eggs." Chopper told them and they all knew who it was.

"Usopp." They all said as they sighed.

"It looks like they are fighting hard." Franky said as he crossed his arms.

"Then we should do our best too!" Chopper said with a determined look in his eyes. They all looked at Chopper and gave him a smile and nod.

"Yohohohoho, shall we?" Brook said as he pointed in a random direction.

"Brook, do you even know where we are supposed to go?" Nami asked the skeleton as she put her hands on her hips.

Brook paused for a moment and then replied, "Yohohohoho, I have no clue!" Nami's eye twitched as she hit Brook hard on the head.

"You baka!" She angrily said to him with her fist raised.

"Oi mina, I see a blue light!" The three turned to look at Chopper and indeed they saw a blue light in the distance.

"This is SUPA! We found another one!" Franky yelled doing his pose.

'Yes only this two more after this one, and you should be okay Luffy.' Nami thought as she grinned.

"Wow, aren't you guys fast!" The four turned around and saw Daimon standing on one finger as he smirked.

"Daimon!" They all said as they looked at him, with anger on their faces.

"What's with those faces?" He asked as he grinned. "Are you really that mad about what I'm doing to your captain?" Nami gritted her teeth as she then took out her Perfect Clima Tact.

"Nami, don't attack him he's too strong!" Chopper told her as he tried to stop her. But Nami was too angry at Daimon, that she didn't know what she was doing. Franky then appeared in front of her blocking her from getting past him.

"Nami, don't fight him. Remember what Robin said, the only person who is strong enough to beat him is Mugiwara. So don't do anything stu-" Daimon then struck Franky in the back causing him to scream in pain as the others watched him falling down toward him.

"Franky!" They all shouted, but then a bright light engulfed them.

Franky fell to the ground and panted as he winced in pain from the attack done by Daimon. He struggled to stand up and had to use his arms to help him stand up. Franky looked around and saw that he was no longer on Hanging Neck Island. He was on the Judicial Island known as Enies Lobby. He looked up and saw the huge gate that Robin almost went through and also witnessed the Enies Lobby building in front of the gate.

"Why the hell am I back here?" Franky wondered out loud, "Wait a minute, it means that I'm going to fight someone for Mugiwara's memory fragment thing."

"That is right." Franky gasped and turned around to see Daimon and was surprised when he saw who was standing right next to him. It was the purple haired idiot leader of the former CP9, Spandam.

"What the hell is that idiot doing here?" Franky asked getting Spandam annoyed.

"To answer your question, it seems that he is the only one who you despise the most of. Am I correct?" Daimon asked Franky.

"Yeah so what, of all of the people I faced why him?" Franky asked.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Spandam asked as he began getting irritated by Franky.

"Oh well, good luck." Daimon told both of them as he then disappeared leaving the two alone.

"Well, I guess this should be easy." Franky said as he stood up and pointed his arm toward Spandam.

"Wait a minute, what the hell are you going to do?" Spandam asked as he began getting nervous. But before Franky could reply he sent out locked on to Spandam.

"**Weapon's Left!**" Franky shouted as he sent missiles at Spandam, who couldn't do anything but get hit by them.

"Curse you!" Franky heard Spandam yell as he watched him flying toward the sky and then disappeared with a star.

"Heh, piece of cake." Franky said as he sat down and saw a blue light heading toward him. The blue light fell right on Franky's lap. Franky picked it up and then a light engulfed Franky again.

_Franky, you're not wearing any underwear again!_

_Oh here you go. Now come on board Franky!_

_Hahahaha, don't sound so cocky. You amateurs can't repair anything. I feel sorry for that ship of yours, lacking anyone who can take care of it. Fine then I'll help you out, I'll take this job. I'll be your shipwright, Franky the Shipwright._

_Hahahahahaha, A NEW CREWMEMBER!!!!!_

Franky then was brought back to the same spot and saw everyone knocked out on the ground. "Oi mina!" Franky shouted as he tried to wake them up. They all began to stir as they finally were able to wake up. They all looked at Franky and saw that he was crying and began weeping. "I'm so glad you guys are alright! I'm not crying you Bakas!"

"Why are you glad, you got stabbed by Daimon pretty hard in the back!" Nami yelled at him.

"Don't yell at me, I did manage to get one of Mugiwara's memory fragment back you know!" Franky told her.

"Really that's great!" Nami cheered along with Chopper and Brook,

"Yohohohoho, this is great!" Brook laughed in excitement.

"Yeah, only two more!" Chopper cheered.

'Only two more, Luffy.' Nami thought as they all watched the memory fragment fly over to the hotel and enter Luffy's head. Luffy did not wake up again and just turned in his sleep.

* * *

"Stop running away and fight me like a man!" Yahiko yelled as he began to chase Usopp again.

"If that is what you want, then have it." Usopp yelled as he jumped and then turned around in the air toward Yahiko. "**Fire Phoenix Star!**" Usopp shouted as he shot another one of his stars at Yahiko. However, this time the star turned into a phoenix made up of fire and Yahiko was to stunned to move as he got hit directly by the attack.

"YAHIKO!!!!" Kenshin and Sanosuke shouted as they looked at where Yahiko stood before he got hit by the attack.

Usopp smirked proudly as he knew it was over, but was shocked when he saw Yahiko standing with some of his kimono burned and his wooden bokken burned in half. The others all looked shocked, but then watched as Yahiko fell to the floor unconscious. Usopp sighed in relief as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

Tatsuo walked over to Yahiko and checked him before declaring, "Yahiko is unable to continue, and therefore the winner is, Usopp!" Usopp grinned as he stood up and walked back to the other SH and grinned.

"Well done, shit head!" Sanji said which made Usopp angry.

"Like you can do better!" Usopp replied pointing at him.

"I can do better." Sanji simply replied as he blew out the smoke.

Kenshin and Sanosuke helped pick up Yahiko and carried him over to their side as they placed him by Kaoru. "Sorry guys, I thought I could win." The two heard Yahiko.

"Don't worry about it; if Kenshin and I win our matches then we can still win this round." Sanosuke reassured him as Kenshin nodded in agreement. They then turned around and glared over to the SH side and stared down at the last two opponents, Sanji and Zoro.

* * *

Zoro: Make sure you win Sanji or otherwise I'll kill you myself.

Sanji: Urusai you moss head, I'm not going to lose.

Usopp: He is so going to lose.

Sanji: I heard that you dick nose!

Usopp: Don't make fun of my nose!

Zoro: These guys are a pain!

Robin *chuckle*

Next Chapter: **Sanosuke vs. Sanji, Chopper's Personal Battle**


	24. Sanosuke vs Sanji

**Author Notes:** I want to apologize to everyone for not updating for a long time. The reason why is because I'm stuck with a lot of school work, got a new job and been sick for a while. Hey don't blame me, blame the school, my mom and the many things that could get people sick. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It is Sanji's tournament debut; let us see what happens….

**Sanosuke vs. Sanji, Chopper's Personal Battle**

The remaining four combatants stared at each other as Zoro and Kenshin both walked up to Tatsuo who waited for their arrival. As soon as both captains arrived, Tatsuo began to shake the dice in his hands and threw them down to floor. Zoro and Kenshin both watched as the dice hit the floor once and then again before rolling to a complete stop. The three stared at the dice to reveal Sanji's name on the Straw Hats dice, while Tatsuo's pick was on Team Kenshin's dice.

"It looks like I have to pick an opponent for Sanji." Sanji overheard his name and hopped onto the arena and began walking toward Zoro and the other two. Zoro heard Sanji's footsteps telling him that Sanji overheard his name, which he was glad since he didn't have to tell Sanji himself. When Sanji arrived he looked down at the dice to notice that Team Kenshin's dice read, "Tatsuo's Choice". Sanji then looked at Tatsuo who looked to be deep in thought.

'What the hell is he thinking about? He knows Zoro wants to fight that Kenshin guy so why doesn't he pick that other guy, Sanauka- whatever his name is.' Sanji thought.

"Oh sorry, I spaced out for a moment." Tatsuo said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Sanji shouted comically.

"Anyway, I guess Sanji will fight Sanosuke." Tatsuo told the two captains getting nods from both. "Alright then, the next round is between Sanji and Sanosuke!"

Sanosuke smirked as he bit down on the toothpick he had in his mouth as it snapped in half before walking towards the center. Kenshin and Sanosuke walked past each other, giving nods to each other before Kenshin was back on his side.

"Go Sanji-san!!!!!" Sanji recognized the voice as he turned around to see Lenalee and the other Exorcists all cheering for him. Hearing Lenalee's sweet voice, Sanji immediately went into his love state and danced in joy. Sanosuke sweat dropped at Sanji's display and asked Tatsuo if they can begin.

"Why the hell not." Tatsuo told him getting a nod from Sanosuke as he ran at Sanji. Sanji continued to dance in joy didn't sense Sanosuke running at him, which gave his opponent a huge advantage. Sanosuke then threw a punch at Sanji, but was shocked when Sanji immediately snapped out of his love stance to block his punch with his right knee. Sanji smirked as struggled to overpower Sanosuke's inhuman strength.

"Oi, oi, oi, attacking from behind is a coward move." Sanji told Sanosuke as he smirked.

"Your right, but I had to snap you out of that ridiculous episode you were in." Sanosuke smirked back as they both jumped back.

"Oi, don't let your guard down shitty cook." Sanji's eye twitched in anger as he turned around to bark at Zoro.

"SHUT THE HELL UP MARIMO!!!!!" Zoro's veins appeared on his face as he gritted his teeth in anger.

"If you two can stop fighting, I like to get this match over with." Sanosuke told the cook as he cracked his knuckles. Sanji removed his attention at Zoro and looked back at Sanosuke as he sighed before kicking the ground with the tip of his shoe.

"Fine then, let's go!" Sanji yelled out as he ran toward Sanosuke and delivered a kick at him, but Sano was able to dodge by ducking the kick. Sano then went in for a strike to Sanji's ribs, but Sanji did a backward handspring dodging it. Sano charged at him again and tried for a right upper hook, but Sanji deflected with his right leg and did a 180 and went for a kick to the ribs. Sano blocked it by putting his forearm in front of the kick and pushed it back. Sanji landed a few feet from Sano and went o one knee as he began to take deep breaths.

Sano stretched the arm he used to block one of Sanji's kicks as Sanji got up and charged at Sano. Both continued their bout as the arrival of the exorcist caused the quiet stadium to boom with cheers.

Meanwhile……

Nami, Franky, Chopper and last but not least Brook walked around a grassy plain as a cold breeze flew by them. Nami shivered at the cold breeze, but continued walking with the others.

"Man, who would have guessed a peaceful plain like this would be on this island." Franky spoke out loud.

"Yeah, you said it. It's very calm here unlike the other parts of the island." Chopper agreed as he took a deep breath and smelled the flowers that were nearby.

"Yohohohoho, its times like these you wish nothing could go wrong." Brook added.

"Don't jinx us!" Nami shouted getting the attention from the three.

"What do you mean Nami?" Chopper asked slightly confused.

"Bakas if you say something like that, then something bad would happen." Nami explained to them.

"Oh come on Nami-sis, did that ever happen?" Franky asked her.

"Last time I checked anything could happen to this crew." Nami told him as the three looked at each other before rubbing the back of their heads in embarrassment.

"I guess you have a point there." Franky said chuckling nervously.

Nami sighed before she decided to take the lead, while the others followed behind her. They continued to walk and Chopper was the first to speak. "You know for some reason, I feel like this plain goes on forever."

"I'm starting to think that too." Nami said as the four stopped.

"Are you sure you guys are just over exaggerating?" Franky asked.

"Yohohohoho, I'm not sure about anything anymore." Brook said, but was ignored by the others.

"No, you see that." Nami said as she pointed toward a blue piece of paper that was on the grass.

"Yeah, so?" Franky asked confused.

"Baka, I dropped that piece of paper on purpose in the same spot a while ago." Nami told him.

"Maybe the win pushed it toward us." Chopper told her, but she nodded no.

"The wind is moving the opposite direction, so it couldn't have been it." Nami told him as a breeze went past them completely in the opposite way they were walking. "See."

"You don't think it's that Daimon guy?" Franky asked.

"Ding, ding, ding, ding we have a winner!" The four of them turned around to see Daimon standing a few feet from them.

"Daimon!" The four shouted as they glared at him.

"You know, your all a bunch of persistent pests aren't you. You losers already got six out of eight fragments back for that idiot you call your captain." Daimon said.

"Don't call our captain an idiot, even if he is one!" Nami shouted pointing a finger at him.

"Did she just agree with the enemy?" Franky whispered.

"Aa, she did." Both Brook and Chopper replied.

"SHUT UP!!!" Nami shouted at the three.

"Hahahahahaha, you losers are just pathetic." Daimon laughed causing the four to glare at him. "But you guys have impressed me, but don't let it get to your head." Daimon told them as he snapped his fingers and then a bright light engulfed the four.

Sanji and Sano continued their brawl with neither of them able to land a hit. Sanji was pushing Sano back until he noticed Sano slightly lost his balance. He took the opportunity and went for a kick, but fell for Sano's trap as he grabbed Sanji's leg and pulled Sanji toward him. Sanji eyes widened when Sano's fist connected with Sanji's face sending him flying backwards and crashing into the wall.

"That baka, how could he fall for a trap like that?" Zoro muttered under his breath as looked on with one eye open.

"Damn it, I bet Marimo said something. It doesn't matter anyway; I can't afford to lose not now not ever." Sanji proclaimed as he jumped back to the arena.

"I'm impressed; I never fought anyone who was this good before." Sano commented Sanji.

"Urusai, I don't need your compliment." Sanji told him with a glare.

"You can do it, Sanji-san!" Lenalee shouted from the stands.

"Lenalee-chwan, it's a delight to hear you cheer for me!" Sanji shouted in his love state.

"BAKA, FOCUS ON YOUR MATCH!!!!!" The Exorcist plus Zoro and Usopp shouted comically.

"Urusai you shitheads!" Sanji replied back as he turned back to his opponent.

"No offense, but I want to finish this match as soon as possible." Sano reminded him.

"Heh, don't underestimate me. I am after all called Black Leg Sanji, the man with the 180,000,000 bounty." Sanji told him.

"I don't care about stuff like that." Sano told him as he charged.

"Heh good, because they made a huge mistake on my bounty." Sanji informed him as he too charged at him.

Sano and Sanji delivered blow after blow, but were able to dodge and block each other. They continued, until Sanji was able to kick Sano in the stomach causing him to spit out some saliva. Sanji then delivered a kick right across Sano's face sending him back. Sano regained his balanced and landed on the floor with a thud.

Sano then stood up and charged at Sanji again and they continued their brawl. However this time, there few blocks and dodging as both combatants seemed to gain some speed. Both began to spit out blood that was mixed with saliva as they were able to connect blows to each others stomach. Sanji felt blood fall down the side of his lip after Sano delivered a punch to his face. The punch to the face caused Sanji to lose his momentum, but increase Sano's as he delivered punch after punch and kick after kick at Sanji's stomach and face.

'Damn it.' Sanji thought to himself as the blows became stronger after each one. Then Sano delivered a huge punch to the face that sent him flying into the wall again, but this time the hole was much bigger.

"Sanji!!" Usopp shouted from where he was.

Sano looked at the hole he made and waited to see if Sanji was going to continue the fight as Tatsuo began counting to ten. Just then the dust that covered the hole where Sanji was began to spin until they completely disappeared to reveal a spinning Sanji. Sano's eyes widened when he saw Sanji's leg was now ablaze. Sanji looked at the wide eyed Sano until he announced his attack, "**Diable Jambe!**"

"Alright Sanji!!!" Usopp cheered as he jumped up and down.

"Finally that asshole did something." Zoro said as he closed the other eye and went to sleep. Robin just smiled as Sanji hopped back into the arena and stared at Sano before lighting a cigarette. He took a drag and blew out the smoke until he quickly charged at Sano. Sano prepared to defend himself as he put his forearms up to defend against the kick. Sanji kicked Sano with his blazed leg causing Sano to scream in pain at the burns he got. Sanji however did not stop as he continued with a kick with his other leg across Sano's face. Sano rolled on the ground from the impact as he wiped the blood trickling down the side of his mouth before looking back at Sanji.

"It looks like he just turned the table." Sano whispered as he slowly stood up and prepared for round three.

The bright light soon faded as Chopper opened his eyes and saw that he was back at Drum Island. "Why am I back here?" Chopper asked himself as he looked around. "Where is everybody?"

"Sorry, but your friends are not here." Chopper's eyes widened when he turned around to see Wapol chopping at a large piece of wood.

"Wapol." Chopper said his name menacingly as he gritted his teeth and gave him a death glare.

"What the hell are you looking *chomp* at me like that *chomp* for?" Wapol asked between his chomps.

"Baka, you know why I'm angry with you!" Chopper yelled at him as Wapol gulped down the last part of the piece of wood.

"You're still mad at what happened to that idiot doctor." Wapol told him causing Chopper to get angry.

"Dr. Hiriluk was not an idiot doctor, so take your words back!" Chopper threatened him.

"Those are some big words for someone as small as you." Wapol persuaded Chopper and it seemed to work as Chopper immediately into the battle ate a rumble ball. "**Rumble Ball!**"

"**Arm Point!**" Chopper shouted as his muscles grew in size and strength. He charged at Wapol who just smirked with his huge mouth as he dodged Chopper's attack. Wapol then went for a bite attack, Chopper transformed to his jumping point as he jumped out of the way. Wapol landed onto the snow and became stuck, but was easily able to get out as he chomped up the snow that trapped him. Wapol then began to look for Chopper, but saw him nowhere until Chopper out of nowhere lifted Wapol in his Horn Point as began running toward the castle wall. Wapol screamed in fear as Chopper quickly stopped by planting his feet firmly on the ground and sent Wapol into the castle wall creating a hole.

Chopper then went back into his Walk Point due to the effects of the Rumble Ball running out. Chopper then began breathing heavily as he waited until the dust cleared. He slowly began walking toward the hole, but his eyes widened when he didn't see Wapol anywhere. Wapol however dug a hole and popped out behind him. Chopper couldn't do anything as Wapol ate up Chopper. Wapol tried to chomp to deal damage to Chopper, but it got hard when Chopper ate another Rumble Ball and went into his Arm Point.

Chopper began to lift Wapol's mouth with his now muscular arms, while Wapol did everything he could to keep Chopper in his mouth. However, Chopper overpowered him and snapped Wapol's head breaking his skull and jaw. Chopper jumped out of Wapol's mouth and saw the top half of his mouth almost reaching behind him. Chopper then delivered his finishing blow as he put his hooves together and punched Wapol sending him flying toward the ocean. Chopper's Rumble Ball time was finished as Chopper immediately went back to his walking point. Chopper fell on his butt as he began taking deep breaths and closed his eyes.

'I did it, Dr. Hiriluk, Dr. Kureha!' Chopper thought as he opened his eyes and watched the snow fall down from the sky. Then a blue light shined in the night sky as it began descending down toward Chopper and he looked at it in amazement. The blue light, which was Luffy's memory fragment, shined a bright light engulfing Chopper.

_No! I don't have any human friends. I'm a monster, I'm not like you. And I'm not your friend. But come again, if-_

_SHUT UP, LET'S GOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Chopper then was back in the plains and saw his crewmates all on the floor unconscious. He began panicking as he ran back and forth and screamed, "Doctor! We need a Doctor!" He then came to an abrupt stop when he realized, "Oh wait I am the doctor."

He then immediately went to check on his friends, and was glad when they began to stir as they all looked at Chopper, who had tears in the corner of his eyes. "Chopper, what happened?" Nami asked.

"Well, I think I recovered one of Luffy's memory fragments!" He cheered as he jumped up and down in excitement.

"Really!?" They all shouted as they too joined Chopper in his celebratory dance. Meanwhile, the fragment that Chopper recovered headed toward the hotel room where Luffy slept and entered his head. Luffy then woke up.

Back at the stadium, everyone was in shock as Sanji was knocked out on the arena floor, bruised and bloodied with Sano standing looking down at him. Tatsuo finished his ten count and pointed his hand at Sanosuke.

"The winner is Sanosuke!"

* * *

Nami: We just need one more and Luffy will finally be back to normal.

Franky, Chopper and Brook: Yahoooooooooooo!

Zoro: It's finally that time!

Usopp: Go Zoro show them what being the master swordsman is all about!

Robin: Good luck, Swordsman-kun

Zoro: As the greatest swordsman in the world, I will not lose!

Next Chapter: **Zoro the Master Swordsman, the Unexpected Interference**


	25. Zoro the Master Swordsman

**Author Notes:** Hey everybody, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long time so don't take out those guns you have hiding in your shirts. That's right I could see those water guns, please don't shoot. I also have been thinking and decided to stop writing the other stories I have until I'm done with this one. So my other stories will be put on hiatus for a while until I finish this story. Anyway, its time for the fight everyone is waiting for Zoro vs. Kenshin, so let us begin!

**Zoro the Master Swordsman, the Unexpected Interference**

The whole arena was silent as nothing was heard except the sound of wind rustling the trees outside. Everyone stared wide eyed from what inspired in the last match. No one expected the outcome to be settled with just one attack from Sanosuke, not even the victim was expecting it. Sanji was on the arena floor unconscious with blood sliding down the side of his mouth on to the floor of the arena. Sano just stared down at the Straw Hat cook as he began to tie his right arm with his bandages, as he walked away. The Straw Hats were shocked, especially Zoro who couldn't believe the idiot cook lost. Sure he told him that he wouldn't win, but he did not expect him to be finished after one attack like that.

Usopp hurried over to Sanji as he yelled his name trying to wake up the blonde. Tatsuo walked up to the blonde and checked to see if he had any pulse and was able to find one. Usopp sighed in relief when Tatsuo told him about Sanji's pulse and helped Sanji up by hanging his arm around his neck. He put a hand on his back and dragged Sanji back over to the others as Robin walked up to Usopp, who put Sanji down on the green grass. Robin didn't say anything as she knelt down by Sanji's side and looked down at the cook. Then both Usopp and Robin heard the sound of swords clanging and saw as Zoro began walking toward them. He stopped to take a glance at the knocked out cook before hopping onto the arena.

Zoro had his eyes glued on his opponent with the scar on his left cheek as he approached both him and Tatsuo. Everyone just stared at the two swordsmen as they felt a strong aura from both of them that made everyone petrified. Usopp and some members of the audience flinched when they heard the sound of Zoro's bandana coming off his arm and watched as he tied his green bandana on his head. No words needed to be spoken when it was between these two powerful swordsmen, as Tatsuo didn't even bother getting close to them.

Kenshin stared at the eyes of the swordsman that strike fear into many swordsmen all over the One Piece world. The arena was still silent as both swordsmen just continued to stare into each other's as everyone waited for one of them to make the first move. Then the two swordsmen disappeared from everyone's eyes as the crowd looked everywhere for the two swordsmen. A sudden explosion near the upper deck of the arena caught everyone's attention as debris began falling down onto the stands below. They turned their attention to another explosion that was closer to exorcist spectators, as debris fell again from the explosion.

"I can't tell where the hell they are." Usopp shouted as he tried to locate the two swordsmen, but had no luck.

"Ee, they're moving at such great speed that not even I can find them." Robin admitted not being fazed at how fast they were going.

"**Hyaku-Hachi Pound Hou!**" They heard Zoro suddenly shout as everyone turned to the direction the voice came from as they saw Zoro's figure in the air. Zoro then used his three swords to shoot out a spiral of air at the now visible Kenshin. However, Kenshin was able to dodge as he used the strength of his legs to kick from the wall and away from Zoro's attack. Zoro waited no time and went after Kenshin from above and Kenshin was waiting for him.

"**Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū: Ryūtsuishōsen!**" Kenshin shouted as he jumped off from debris that appeared from Zoro's attack and was able to get above Zoro. Zoro looked up and watched as Kenshin swung his sword down at Zoro, who blocked it by making an X with his swords. However, he was not expecting Kenshin to quickly move his sword and go for an uppercut swing. Zoro using his fast reflexives managed to block Kenshin's sword by redirecting it as they both pushed away from each other and landed back onto the arena. Zoro and Kenshin both began panting for breath as they were obvious exhausted from the sudden use of their speed. Then Zoro felt something open on his right cheek and felt blood begin dripping down his cheek as a small cut from Kenshin's last attack appeared.

"It seems I'm quicker, that I am." Kenshin remarked as he pointed his sword at Zoro, who smirked.

"Aa, it seems you are." Zoro acknowledged as he wiped the blood with his forearm. Zoro then jumped up. "**Santo-Ryu:****Karazuma Gari!**" Zoro yelled out as he created multiple air slice attacks down at Kenshin. Kenshin didn't move as he began to deflect Zoro's air slices with his sword, as the attacks collided with nearby walls. Usopp watched as some of the air slices come toward him as he began dodging each one and panicked when one almost hit him.

"Hey, watch where you're attacking!!" Usopp shouted at Zoro who finally came down from the air.

Zoro ignored Usopp as he tried to catch his breath. Kenshin then ran toward Zoro as the two began to clash with each other as both blocked each other's attacks. Everyone watched in amazement as the two fought and were equal in fighting style.

"Wow, what a fight." Lenalee commented in amazement as she couldn't keep her eyes off them.

"Yes it is, plus there both equal in skill that who knows who might win." Komui added nodding his head repeatedly.

"You idiot." Komui and Lenalee turned their attention from their fight to see Kanda standing on the last step of the stairs. "That Kenshin guy is much quicker than Zoro. Kenshin isn't using his full strength." Kanda explained as Lenalee and Komui returned their attention to the fight.

Zoro and Kenshin were both dealing equal blows to each other, but as Kanda explained Kenshin indeed wasn't using his full strength. Zoro noticed this, but did not show it as he concentrated on blocking Kenshin's strikes. Kenshin went for a huge blow that Zoro blocked by making an X-mark with his swords and pushed Kenshin back ending the strike feast. Both swordsmen panted for breath as everyone waited for something to happen.

"Why aren't you fighting with everything you got?" Zoro suddenly said, but did not change Kenshin's face expression.

"I shall not use my full potential because if I do, you might not survive." Kenshin just remarked as Zoro's eye twitched in annoyance.

"Throughout my life, I have been fighting to become the Greatest Swordsman in the World. Ever since I accomplished my dream, I promised myself that I will fight to the death and never beg to save my life." Zoro began as Kenshin's eyes widened. "Death is not to be feared, that is what I believe. This is why I want you to come at me with everything you got. If I can't beat you with everything in your power, then I shouldn't call myself a Master Swordsmen."

"You fool!" Kenshin suddenly shouted frightening everyone besides Zoro. "You rather die then live on, that is not the code of a Swordsman!"

"That stuff doesn't matter to me. I fight because I made a promise to a friend and when I fulfilled that promise, I made another one with a man that I have nothing but complete respect for."

_Flashback_

_Zoro looked at the back of his captain as he watched him stare off into the distance on top of Thousand Sunny's Head. He looked around and saw that only he and his captain were on deck. He guessed that everyone else was at the dining hall doing something that he didn't really care about. He took a deep breath and released it before walking toward the rubber captain._

"_Oi, Luffy?" Zoro yelled out and watched as Luffy turned his head and grinned at his first mate._

"_Oh Zoro, what is it?" Luffy asked with his grinned still placed on his face._

"_Could you come up here for a moment?" Zoro asked as Luffy nodded and stretched his arms grabbing a hold of the railing. He snapped his hands as he flew toward Zoro and sat on the railing before hopping off it and stood on the deck._

"_What is it Zoro?" Luffy asked as he grinned and closed his eyes toward his first mate. Luffy waited for Zoro to reply, but then heard Zoro's swords clanging together and opened his eyes and became shocked to what he saw. Luffy couldn't believe what he saw. Ever since he met Zoro he has never saw Zoro do this, which came to a big surprise to the rubber boy. Zoro knelt down on his knees and bowed his head as his forehead and the floor of the deck touched each other. "Zoro?" Luffy asked worried where this was going._

"_Arigatou!" Zoro suddenly said in a booming voice that somehow did not faze Luffy. "I want to thank you for everything. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have come this far and become the World's Greatest Swordsmen. I like to thank you for not letting my dream slip away when I came aboard this crew and I am honored to be your first mate."_

_Luffy did not say anything as his eyes were hidden by his hair as his Straw Hat hung by the string around his neck. Zoro did not get up as he waited for the captain to speak. Then he spoke, "Get up Zoro, I thought Swordsmen don't bow down to anyone." _

_Zoro did what his captain asked as he stood up and stared at Luffy. "Luffy, I want to let you know something." Zoro told him as Luffy looked up and stared at his first mate straight in his eyes. "Of everyone I have met, I never had the respect I had for them that I do for you. Sure I have respect for my sensei, but not as much respect as I have for you." Zoro confessed as Luffy did not know where this was going. "It's also about time you know the truth. Remember when I was badly injured when we on Thriller Bark." Luffy nodded as he knew what Zoro was talking about._

_Zoro gulped in fear of what his captain will do when he told him the truth, but that did not stop him as he continued. "The truth is I did not receive those wounds from the fight with that Kuma bastard, it was actually because of you." Luffy's eyes widened to the height that almost seemed in possible as Zoro noticed his hand shaking violently. "You didn't actually attack me, but the pain that you suffered during your fight with Moria was the cause of the pain I had to endure. You see I begged Kuma to take my life in place of yours, but instead of doing so he told me to do something." Zoro told him as he couldn't tell Luffy's facial expression since it was now hidden by his hat that he put on top of his head, while Zoro was explaining._

"_Kuma then used his Akuma no Mi ability and removed all the pain and exhaustion from your body, which was why you were full of energy when you woke up. The thing that I had to do save both of our lives was to take in all the pain and exhaustion you felt and put it into my already tired and painful body. He gave me a sample and I took it. I then felt my whole body stiffen up and then felt pain like I never felt before." Zoro told Luffy who still didn't raise his head. "He then told me that if I gave you up I wouldn't have to feel the pain again, but I denied his offer." Zoro told him and when he did, he could have sworn he saw Luffy twitch._

_Zoro continued, "I then asked Kuma to bring that bubble of your pain somewhere else and away from the others, which he did. Then I took in all the pain inside that bubble and all the pain that you felt coursed throughout my body almost causing me to die." Zoro finished and waited for Luffy's response._

_After Zoro finished Luffy stood still not knowing what to say. Then the door from the dining hall opened and Sanji came out. "Oi, you shitheads it's time for…" Sanji was stopped when he suddenly witnessed Luffy punching Zoro straight in the face sending him flying into the wall underneath him._

_Sanji's eyes widened as he jumped down to the deck and went to see if Zoro was okay. "Oi, Moss Head!" Sanji yelled out as he then turned to Luffy and then heard the others come out of the dining room after hearing the sound of something crashing._

"_Oi, what the hell is going on?" Nami asked as she went down to the deck and looked at the sudden hole in the wall._

"_You bastards how dare you hurt Thousand Sunny!" Franky yelled as he panicked when he saw the big hole that was just created. _

"_Oi Sanji what happened here?" Usopp asked as he approached him. However Usopp was shocked to see Sanji's expression of shock. Usopp looked the same direction that Sanji was staring at and his eyes widened in shock as well. Soon everyone else looked at their captain and they were pained to see their own captain crying._

"_Who…who knew about this?" Luffy asked between each sniffle as tears fell down his cheek._

_Everyone did not know what he was talking about and then they heard the sound of wood being pushed as they turned to see Zoro stand up and walk out of the hole. "Only me, the shit cook, Brook and Robin knew." Zoro answered him as both Sanji and Robin's eyes widened in shock as they knew what Zoro was talking about._

"_You…you told him?" Sanji asked as he stared wide eyed at Zoro, who gave him a nod._

"_It was about time he knew." Zoro responded not taking his eyes off the crying captain._

"_Why…Why didn't you guys tell me?!!!!!" Luffy shouted in a voice that scared the entire crew. They never heard Luffy shout in that tone of a voice that made Chopper and Usopp quiver in fear._

"_Because we did not want you to act like this!" Sanji yelled back as everyone besides the ones mentioned before were all confused what they were talking about._

"_So you wanted to keep this a secret from me for the rest of my life!" Luffy shouted at them._

"_We thought it would be better if…" Sanji began, but was stopped by Luffy's booming voice._

"_How do you think I would have felt if someone else told me about this?!!! What do you think I would have done if the very same person that did this told me!!!?" Luffy shouted making Sanji flinch. _

"_Hey, could someone tell us what's going on?" Nami asked as she tried to understand why their captain was in tears and shouting at such a voice that could scare even the toughest Sea King._

_Robin nodded as she began to inform everyone about what the situation was. Everyone was just shocked upon hearing it and Nami was almost close to tears as she turned to look at her captain. "Luffy…"_

"_I-I need to be alone for a while, so please can you guys just leave." Luffy told them as he turned his body away from everyone. They all nodded as one by one began to leave and head over to the dining hall. "Except for you Zoro, I want you to stay." Zoro looked back at his captain and followed the captain's orders as he stayed behind with everyone else leaving. When Luffy heard the door close and then he turned around to face Zoro. The tears that trailed down his face were gone, but his eyes were bloodshot from the crying._

"_I want to know if there are any other secrets you guys have been keeping from me and I want you to be honest and tell me the truth." Luffy said as he stared straight in the eye of his first mate._

"_No." Zoro quickly replied and Luffy knew he was telling the truth just from looking at his eyes._

"_Okay then." Luffy told him as he wiped the remaining tears from the corner of his eyes. Then Zoro watched as Luffy showed him the very grin that could make the grumpiest on earth happy. That same grin put a smile on Zoro's face. Luffy was about walk over to the dining hall to meet the others before he was stopped by Zoro._

"_Luffy, as a Swordsman I vow to keep every promise I ever make." Zoro said as Luffy did not know where he was going. "So, I want to make a promise with you right now. I promise you that I will do whatever it takes to make you the King of the Pirates!" Zoro declared as Luffy grinned._

"_Aa, it's a promise!" Luffy responded as he then returned to his happy and not caring world personality that everyone on the ship loved._

"_Aa it's a promise, Captain!" Zoro whispered as he made his way toward the dining hall and the crew had its usual dinner._

_End of Flashback_

Everyone looked at Zoro and found a new respect for the Swordsmen and the Straw Hats captain. Usopp and Robin were amazed at what they heard and finally knew what their conversation was after they left. Robin heard a grunt and look down at Sanji who had a facial expression that she has never seen before from the cook. Kenshin looked at Zoro in shock that he was speechless.

"That is why I want you to fight with everything you have. So don't hold back any more." Zoro not requested, but demanded as he took his stance.

Kenshin smirked as he acknowledged his request. "Very well, but don't blame me if I kill you." Zoro just smirked as he waited for Kenshin to make a move. Then Zoro felt a certain aura that he had been waiting for. It was the same aura that he felt when he got mad when Sanji hit on his wife and Zoro smirked in satisfaction. As Zoro prepared himself, Kenshin made his move. Zoro was shocked at the huge increase of Kenshin's speed as Kenshin appeared behind before Zoro could even blink.

Zoro did all he could do to block and managed to get one of his swords to block Kenshin's attack. However, it turned out to be a mistake as Kenshin suddenly disappeared and quickly appeared in front of Zoro as Kenshin swung his sword. Zoro was not fast enough as Kenshin made a huge cut on Zoro's chest as blood spurt out. Zoro screamed in pain as Kenshin the kicked Zoro with a lot of force as he was sent backwards. His most treasured possession, the Wado Ichimonji, dropped from Zoro's mouth from the impact as Zoro began to roll and hit the ground with great force. When Zoro finally came to a stop, everyone was shocked at what just transpired. Robin, Usopp and the now awake Sanji all just stared wide eyed at what just happened.

Zoro was not moving as it caused everyone to be struck with fear as Tatsuo went to inspect the fallen Swordsman. As Tatsuo looked over at Zoro, he closed his eyes and stood up before looking everyone at the arena.

"Zoro is unable to continue!" Tatsuo began which shocked everyone especially the Straw Hat crew that was there. "Therefore the winner of this round is..." Tatsuo was about to announce, but stopped when he looked down to see Zoro grab his foot.

"It's not over…" Zoro told Tatsuo as he stared at the green haired swordsmen. Zoro began to slowly stand up to his feet, which gave a sigh of relief over the Straw Hat crew. Zoro was able to stand as he had his eyes hidden from everyone's view.

"Very well then, this match will continue!" Tatsuo announced. Zoro reached out his hand as the blood from the wound on his chest began to pour out rapidly, but Zoro didn't care. He then used some of his power and called forth the Black Sword that once belonged to the former World's Greatest Swordsmen. Zoro then raised his head and gave Kenshin a deadly gaze that caused even Kenshin to flinch. Zoro grabbed the Black Sword and pointed it at the direction of Kenshin before smirking. Then Zoro disappeared, which shocked Kenshin as he then reappeared behind him.

"**San-Jyu-Roku Pound Hou!**" Zoro yelled out as he used the power of the Black Sword to release a powerful whirlwind that began to cut Kenshin all over his body. Then a huge explosion took over both of them, but most of the damage was given to Kenshin as he was torn apart. Blood began to pour out of all his cuts and Kenshin crashed down onto the arena floor. Zoro landed a few feet from the blast as he panted for air as he looked where Kenshin lay...

He then watched as Kenshin slowly got up and everyone looked in horror at the many cuts that were formed all over his body from the powerful attack Zoro just unleashed. 'It's a good thing Kaoru is knocked out; she would be horrified to find Kenshin like this.' Sanosuke thought as he looked back at the sleeping form of Kenshin's wife.

'Damn, that blast was incredible. If I take another one like that, I would surely lose.' Kenshin thought as he tried to catch his breath while staring at Zoro. Zoro however did not waste time as he did the same attack, which caused another powerful whirlwind, but this time Kenshin dodged by jumping into the air. The attack caused an explosion where Kenshin once stood and Kenshin sighed in relief he didn't get hit by the attack. However, his eyes widened when he saw Zoro above him and watched as he suddenly began coming down with great force. Kenshin only had one choice; he had to use the Succession Technique. Kenshin was able to land on the arena floor and prepared the Succession Technique stance as he waited for Zoro to come down.

"**Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū: Ouki Ama Kakeru Ryu No Hirameki!**" Kenshin yelled out as he did a 360 spin that Zoro was able to block in time, but Kenshin was not finished as he spun one more time and actually sliced Zoro around his abdomen area causing Zoro to scream in pain as blood began to spurt out of the cut. The force of the attack caused Zoro to drop the Black Sword and sent him flying into the wall that shook the entire arena.

"ZORO!!!!!!" Usopp, Sanji and Robin shouted as they watched in horror.

"I'm sorry." Kenshin whispered as he put his sword back into its sheath and stared at the smoke that covered where Zoro landed. He turned around and began walking back to Sanosuke.

However when he passed Tatsuo, Tatsuo told him something that caused his eyes to widen in shock. "You know, as a swordsman you shouldn't walk away until you know you won." Kenshin quickly snapped his head and became shocked when he saw the standing figure of Zoro as the smoke began to clear. The Straw Hats all had grins on their face when they saw Zoro was up and standing as the exorcist all began to cheer for Zoro so loudly that the entire arena was now in cheers for Zoro.

Zoro jumped back into the arena and everyone was horrified at the amount of blood that covered his entire chest and the blood that trailed down his legs onto the arena floor. Zoro walked up to his Black Sword and bent down to pick it up. Zoro felt so much pain from the last attack as he picked up his sword. However, he did not show how much he was in pain to anybody as everyone looked on.

"Death is really the most important thing to you, isn't it?" Kenshin asked, but was shocked to see Zoro shook his head no.

"No, a promise is the most important thing in the world to me!" Zoro shouted as he raised the Black Sword and swung down with it causing a cut of air that headed toward Kenshin.

'You Roronoa Zoro, are indeed the most powerful and honorable Swordsman. Not just in your world, but the universe.' Kenshin thought as he prepared to get hit by Zoro's attack.

"Kenshin!!!!" Sanosuke shouted as he watched in horror.

The attack caused a huge explosion where Kenshin stood that shocked everyone in the entire arena at the actions of Kenshin. However, Tatsuo and Zoro eyes widened when they felt a familiar aura and it was not a good one.

Kenshin opened his eyes and wondered why the attack didn't hit him, until he saw someone in front of him that seemed to have destroyed the blow completely. Not only that, but Kenshin also felt an evil and deadly aura coming from this person. Soon the smoke cleared and everyone gasped when they saw someone that seemed to have interfered with that attack and the match.

"You're…." Zoro began, but was cut off by the person's evil laughter.

"Hahahahahahaha, isn't this just priceless!" The dark and evil person yelled out as everyone just stared in shock.

"L-Luffy-san…" Lenalee said as she covered her mouth with her hand.

Unfortunately, the person overheard her and disappeared from everyone's view. Everyone then heard someone scream as they turned to the direction the scream came from and saw the one and only Daimon holding Lenalee similar to a hostage situation. Daimon had his hand over her mouth and an arm around her neck as he grinned evilly at everyone else.

"I think he went this way!" A voice suddenly shouted as Sanji, Usopp and Robin turned to look down the tunnel that was the passageway to the arena and saw Nami and the others running toward them.

"Nami-swan!!!!" Sanji yelled out in his love state as she approached him.

"Sanji-kun, you didn't happen to see…" Nami began, but was cut short and Brook shouted.

"Up there!" Brook yelled as he pointed toward the direction that Daimon had Lenalee hostage. Nami, Chopper and Franky looked up to indeed see Daimon up there.

"Well, well, well it looks like everyone is here." Daimon began as he chuckled. "Oh wait; it seems we are missing someone."

"Daimon!!!" The Straw Hat Crew and Tatsuo all shouted as they stared at the evil replica of their captain.

'Daimon???' Lenalee thought as she took a glimpse of the man who has her as a hostage.

"It looks like you all remember my name." Daimon chuckled once more.

"You bastard, give back Lenalee!!!!!!" Komui shouted from the stands.

"Like hell, she could be very useful to me." Daimon told Komui as he gritted his teeth in anger.

"Lenalee has nothing to do with this, so just leave her alone!" Nami shouted toward Daimon as he looked at her.

"Oh, then how about we propose a trade." Daimon told her as Nami gritted her teeth.

"Fine, what do you want?" Everyone looked at Nami in shock as she ignored them.

"Simple, I give this girl back. But I take you with me." Daimon told her as her eyes widened.

"Like hell we'll give you Nami-" Sanji began, but was caught short when he heard Nami's response.

"Fine, I'll do it." Everyone stared wide eyed at her and couldn't believe what she just said.

"Very well." Daimon said as he slowly lowered himself and Lenalee down in front of Nami. As soon as they hit the ground, Nami began walking toward Daimon as he released Lenalee from his clutches and waited for Nami to come closer so he could do the same thing that he did to Lenalee.

Nami stood in front of Daimon as the others protested against this idea, but Nami ignored them as Daimon reached toward her. Nami closed her eyes and began thinking of the one person that has always been there for her ever since they met. 'Luffy…'

However, Nami opened her eyes when she felt a slight wind pass her and then the next thing she saw was Daimon getting punched in the face by the same person she thought of. A smile slowly began to appear on her face and soon a smile began to appear on everyone else's face as they all shouted the person's name.

"LUFFFFFFFYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Nami: Luffy, you're alright!

Sanji: About time this shit head came!

Chopper & Usopp: Go Luffy!!!! Kick his Ass!!!!

Robin: *giggle*

Nami: It's so great to see you back, Luffy!

Luffy: Who are you?

Nami: Ee?

Next Chapter: **Luffy's Return, The Last Memory Fragment**


	26. Luffy’s Return, The Last Memory Fragment

**Author Notes:** Alright guys, I first want to let you guys know that I'm planning to update the Final Challenge no later than the third day after the previous chapter. This means that I could update tomorrow, the next day or after that day. With the rate I'm going this story could possible reach the end by March or April. The reason I'm doing this is because I'm working on a huge fanfic that I'm sure you guys will love, but I won't post it until I'm done with this story. Enough of the chit chat let us begin…..

**Luffy's Return, The Last Memory Fragment**

"LUFFFFFFYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!" The arena shouted his name as the Straw Hat wearing, rubber captain of the Straw Hat Pirates delivered a powerful punch to his evil replica. The blow sent Daimon flying straight toward the wall as Daimon crashed into it. Luffy then stroke a pose with his fist in front of him and his other arm resting on top of his bicep, doing all this while still keeping a straight face.

Nami smiled widely as she was so glad that Luffy what back to his old butt kicking self. Or so it seemed.

"Luffy, you're okay!" Nami exclaimed as she took of his Straw Hat and placed it near her chest. She watched as Luffy turned around to look at her and saw him grin.

"Ooh arigatou for taking care of my hat, somebody-I-don't-know." Luffy told Nami as grabbed his hat from her and placed it comfortably on his head.

"Ee? Luffy you don't know who I am?" Nami asked as she gave him a nervous smile. Her heart sank when she watch him move his head in a 'no' motion.

"Nope, I never met you before." Luffy told her as her knees felt weak all of a sudden. Luffy was surprised when he saw her fall to her knees. This made him frown.

"Luffy, do you remember any of us?" Chopper asked.

"Aa, I remember you Chopper." He replied as Chopper smiled widely as his eyes sparkled. "I remember you Usopp," Usopp smiled at his best friend relieved he remembered, "Robin," Robin just gave Luffy her genuine smile, "Franky," Franky just grinned as he was about to do his pose, but Luffy went on, "Brook," The skeleton just laughed as he was honored that his captain remembered him, "Sanji," the cook just smirked as he took a drag of his cigarette and blew out the smoke, "and of course Zor-" Luffy's eyes widened in shock when he took a glance at Zoro. Zoro just stared at his captain as Luffy watched the blood roll down his abdomen and onto the floor.

Zoro saw Luffy's stare and just smiled the best he could to the captain. "Don't worry about this Luffy; these are just from my match. It's not like you had anything to do about this." Luffy sighed in relief and was glad he didn't hurt Zoro again like the time at Thriller Bark.

"Shishishishi, it's so great to see you guys again." Luffy told his crew with a wide grin, but when he noticed the frowns on all their faces he immediately put on a frown. "Nani?"

"So, you don't remember Nami-san?" Sanji asked as Luffy looked at the orange hair navigator who was on her knees looking up at him. He saw the look of hope on her face as she hoped Luffy would remember her. But Luffy hardly ever lied and when he did, he was horrible at it.

"Nope." Luffy told her as she looked down back at the ground fighting back the tears that just wanted to come out. "Demo…" Nami looked back up at Luffy who smiled at her. "I feel like someone important is missing in all my memories and it's probably you, Nami is it?" Luffy told her as he gave her the grin she came to love and she replied by smiling back at him.

"_**This makes me sick!**_" Nami froze at the sound of the voice as Luffy turned away from her and stared at the man he knocked out a while ago.

"Who are you and why do you look like me?" Luffy asked as Daimon just chuckled with no warmth in it at all, just plain evil.

"Me? I'm your worst nightmare!!" Daimon responded as he suddenly ran toward Luffy. Luffy took his stance as he waited for Daimon's strike. However, Luffy wasn't prepared for a sudden disappearance from his evil self. Luffy began to frantically looking for any signs, but his reflexives came too late as Daimon suddenly punched Luffy in the stomach with so much force that it actually hurt Luffy. Daimon then followed up with a quick kick to the face that sent Luffy flying into the air. Luffy whirled in the air like a star, but was able to regain his composure as he stared down at his evil look-alike.

"**Gomu Gomu no Pistol!**" Luffy shouted as he launched a fist toward Daimon using his rubber abilities. Daimon however was able to dodge it quickly as Luffy retracted his arm back. Luffy cursed under his breath as Daimon jumped toward Luffy.

Daimon smirked as he put his hand on his shoulder. "**Gomu Gomu no Dark Pistol!**" (I know sound tacky, but I couldn't think of anything else to call it.) Luffy gasped in surprise as Daimon launched his own version of the Gomu Gomu No Pistol at Luffy. Luffy ducked Daimon's fist and then grabbed a hold of his arm. Luffy then used his strength to lift Daimon up and then sent him crashing down to the arena. Daimon however used his free hand and planted it on the arena before looking up at Luffy. "**Gomu Gomu no Dark Yari!**"

Daimon put his legs together and stretched them like a spear toward Luffy who took the attack directly in the chest. Luffy was sent back and crashed into the wall above the upper deck.

"Luffy!!!!!" Nami shouted as the other Straw Hats stared in shock. However, they sighed in relief as Luffy came out of the smoke and was coming down hard toward Daimon. "**Gear Third!**" Luffy said as he blew air into his finger that made Luffy's arm grow ten times its size. "**Gomu Gomu no Giant Pistol!**" Everyone who never witnessed Luffy's Gear Third was shocked to see Luffy's arm grow that big. Luffy sent his fist toward Daimon as Daimon just watched the giant hand come down. Daimon just smirked as he reached out his hand and then Luffy's giant fist collided with Daimon's hand, but the outcome was shocking to everyone including Luffy.

Daimon was able to block Luffy's arm with his hand and Daimon was not fazed by it at all. "How is that…even possible?" Usopp shouted as his eyes popped out of his head.

Luffy gritted his teeth as he was completely pissed. He never imagined someone blocking his giant arm, but one person did and who would have guessed that it would be the Devil of the Gomu Gomu no Mi.

"Heh, pathetic." Daimon told him and then disappeared from thin air. Luffy looked around to try and find Daimon as his arm began to deflate itself, but then Daimon suddenly appeared and punched Luffy straight in the face with so much force that Luffy was sent toward the seats with a powerful force behind it. The force of the attack created a huge crater in the stands as everyone feared that no one could defeat Daimon.

"It seems not even the 1 Billion Bounty Man can defeat me!!" Daimon laughed out loud causing shivers to run down the spine of many in the stadium. "Now to commence the real reason I came here." He said the last part while he turned his head to look at Nami. Nami froze in fear at the red bloodlust eyes of Luffy's evil look-alike as he appeared behind her and grabbed her by the neck, the same way he did to Lenalee.

"NAMI-SAN!!!!!!" Sanji yelled out as he tried to rescue Nami, but was not quick enough as jumped away from the blonde and landed on the roof of the stadium. Nami muffled into his mouth as she tried to wriggle herself out of his grasp, but nothing she did made him release his hold on her.

"There's no point, I have very special plans for you missy." Nami eyes widened in fear from the way his voice sounded when he whispered into her ear.

"Damn you, give Nami back!" Zoro shouted as he jumped into the air and swung the Black Sword to create a cut of wind. Daimon just scoffed as he slapped the attack away from his sight. Zoro gritted his teeth as for the first time since his childhood, he was of no use.

Nami knew she was going to be taken away, but she did not know where by this maniac. However, she knew she was going down without a fight. She did everything she to try and remove herself from his clutches, but nothing seemed to work as Daimon was just overpowering her. "I told you, there's no point in struggle-" Daimon began telling, but was cut short when he noticed something falling down and eyes widened when he recognized it.

"Nooooooooooooooooooo!!!!" Daimon shouted out as he let go of Nami and went to retrieve what seemed to be a memory fragment from the eyes of the Straw Hats. Daimon was about an arm's length from retrieving the memory fragment, but someone beat it to him. Daimon eyes widened as he watched Luffy grab the memory fragment. Daimon tried to grab Luffy by his vest, but Luffy was out of his reach as Daimon continued to fall. Daimon landed on the Stadium grass and he growled in anger. "You bastard!!!!" Daimon shouted at Luffy who began to make his way up toward Nami.

"Luffy…" Nami said his name as Luffy bent down and looked at Nami straight in her eyes.

"Nami, are you ok?" Luffy asked as she nodded. "That's good." Luffy then turned his attention to Daimon and saw how angry he was. Luffy opened his arm and looked at the fragment that Daimon tried to grab.

"Luffy…that's a…" Nami began.

"You know what this is?" Luffy asked as Nami gave him a nod.

"That's one of your memory fragments; it's probably the reason why you don't remember me." Luffy looked at her before looking back down at the fragment in his hand.

"Really? Then how do I work it?" Luffy asked as he began to bang it against the stadium ceiling.

"Baka, don't hit it!" Nami shouted at Luffy as he stopped. "The only way to get your memory back is to activate the fragment, but we don't know how. The fragments usually come to us and then activate." Luffy just stared at her before he got an idea.

"Oi Nami, why don't you hold it?" Luffy suggested. Nami looked at him and then back at the fragment before reaching out her hand to touch it.

"Don't you dare touch it!!!" Daimon shouted as charged at them. But he was not going to make it as the fragment shined a bright light once Nami touched it and the light engulfed the entire Stadium.

_Arlong, Arlong, Arlong!!_

_Luffy, what do you think your doing, you don't know anything._

_Your right, I don't._

_This has nothing to do with, get off this island, you hear me!!!!_

_Luffy…please help me._

_Listen to me! I'm not going to kill you and you're not going to run from me. I'm going to make you my map maker, forever!!_

Nami opened her eyes and couldn't believe where she was. She was on her home island and not just any part of the island. The thing that shocked Nami the most was the structure that stood tall overseeing the whole island. The same structure that she believed Luffy destroyed, but there it was standing tall. 'This place…it can't be. And that dream…it sounded just like that time…' Nami's thoughts began to drift away as she heard the laughter of whom she believed was the most dirtiest and evil beings in the world. The same voice that killed her mother Bellemere and the same voice that yelled at her to create maps. She turned around slowly, head first and eyes widened at the sight of the blue shark merman, Arlong.

"It's been a while Nami, how is my cunning cat?" Arlong asked chuckling slightly. Nami was disgusted when he called her 'his cunning cat'. She gritted her teeth as she finally turned around and met face to face with the very same being she hated. She slowly moved her hand toward her Perfect Clima Tact and made sure Arlong did not try to strike her. She assembled her Clima Tact and was curious on why Arlong did not attack her, but disregarded it as she heard Arlong laugh. "Come on, I'm an honest merman. I would never attack a woman, unless that woman was holding a weapon."

Nami gulped as Arlong began to walk toward her. Nami began to take steps back as Arlong began to creep closer and closer. Soon Nami found her back going up against the stone gate of Arlong Park. She began to get nervous as Arlong continued to walk toward her. Sweat began to bead down her face. She didn't know what was going on with her. Usually she wouldn't be afraid and fight, but Arlong was different. She guessed it was probably because of all the things Arlong did to her that made her scared. She tried to shake those thoughts off, but couldn't.

When Arlong was about an arm's reach from Nami, she heard a voice, the very same voice that saved her some many times and the same voice of the person that defeated Arlong. "Nami!!! Duck!!!!"

She did as the voice ordered and as soon as she did, a foot crashed through the stone gate and hit Arlong right in the face. Arlong managed to hold his ground as he was pushed back a few inches, but blood began to drip from the corner of his mouth. Arlong wiped it off and stared at the man that just kicked him. Luffy walked through the hole in the wall he created and Nami was relieved to see him. "It seems you still rely on this pirates help, huh Nami?" Arlong asked her as Nami gritted her teeth. She knew he was right. Every time she and mostly she needed help she always relied on Luffy's help the most. Sure he was their captain and sure he was probably the strongest out of all of them, but she felt like she was just a burden.

"Nami." Nami was snapped from her thought as she looked up at Luffy. The next thing she saw the visual of hay as Luffy placed his Straw Hat on her head, just like the many times he did before and only to her. "Don't listen to him. I may not know you, but if I kick his ass will I remember you?" Luffy asked.

"Yes." Nami responded with a warm smile.

"Yosh, it's time to kick some ASS!!!!!!!" Luffy shouted as then charged at Arlong. Luffy went straight for a punch to the face of Arlong, who blocked it and went for a punch from himself. Both monsters battled each other as they blocked blows after blows, but both were getting tired.

"**Gomu Gomu no Pistol!!!!**" Luffy shouted as he stretched his arm to deliver a punch to Arlong, who jumped out of the way. Luffy retracted his arm and then went for another attack. "**Gomu Gomu no Mucchi!!!**" Luffy stretched his right leg and delivered a whip move to Arlong, but Arlong was able to grab his leg which surprised both Luffy and Nami. Arlong then pulled Luffy's leg, which sent him toward Arlong. Arlong opened his jaw and was ready to bite him; however Luffy pushed Arlong's head down with his hand and used his hand to make him jump into the air. He then put his feet together and went for another attack. "**Gomu Gomu no Yari!!!!!**" Arlong looked up and saw the attack coming as he quickly dived into the war causing Luffy to hit the ground that caused a small crater to appear.

"Damn it." Luffy muttered as he looked at the water and tried to find Arlong. He then saw a fin in the water and as usual. "Ooooh, a Shark!"

"That's Arlong!" Nami shouted as she sweat dropped at Luffy's idiocy.

"**Shark on Darts!!!**" Luffy suddenly used his fast reflexives and was able to dodge Arlong's super fast torpedo attack.

"Damn it, not this attack again!" Luffy whined as dropped back to the ground as he looked at the hole that Arlong created in his Arlong Park Castle. Arlong then suddenly used the same attack again and Luffy was able to dodge it again, but his vest got cut from the attack. "Ooooh, that was close!" Luffy said as he looked at the hole in his vest.

"**Shark on Darts!!!**" Arlong once again used that attack, but Luffy knew just how to handle it.

"**Gomu Gomu no Ami!!!!**" He shouted as he stretched each of his fingers to create a large net. Arlong shot out of the water, but Luffy was able to catch him before he impaled Luffy in the stomach. Luffy then released the net and then punched Arlong hard in his face that sent him crashing to the ground. Luffy landed away from Arlong as he waited for the merman to get up. Arlong got up and Luffy continued his assault by grabbing Arlong's shoulders with his stretched out arms. Luffy then began to wind himself up by spinning vertically and then launched himself toward Arlong. "**Gomu Gomu no** **Marunokogir!!!!**" Luffy shouted as he delivered a massive and powerful head butt that sent Arlong crashing into Arlong Park's Castle.

Luffy began to catch his breath as he waited for any response from the merman. When he didn't see a response from Arlong, he began to walk toward the castle. Nami watched Luffy walk toward the castle and screamed out in fear when Arlong came out of nowhere and began to bite Luffy in his stomach section. "Luffy!!!!" Nami screamed as she watched her captain scream in agony at the pain of Arlong's teeth biting down on his flesh.

"Damn you!" Luffy said as he immediately grabbed Arlong's nose and began to twist it like he did before. He was successful as Arlong let go of Luffy and yelled out in pain. Arlong fell to the ground on his back as he clenched his nose in pain. Luffy began panting for breath as he put his hand near his wound and saw all the blood dripping from the torn skin. Luffy managed to stand up with his hand still on the wound as looked at Arlong who managed to get up as well.

"Damn you, Mugiwara!" Arlong shouted as he ran toward the castle and took out his buzz saw sword Kiribachi.

"That sword again, huh?" Luffy muttered as Nami stared at the sword in fear.

Arlong charged at Luffy with every intention of killing him. He swung and swung Kiribachi, but Luffy was barely able to dodge as the wound lowered his speed. The two were soon on the top floor of the Castle as Luffy ducked another swing from Arlong and then jumped backwards to avoid another one. However, Luffy did not know what was behind him, so he was surprised to hear glass break and him in a room he never been in before.

"What room is this?" Luffy was curious as he looked around.

"This is the cartography room. This is where we had Nami make all our maps. Sure she might have cried most of the time," Luffy flinched when he heard that she cried, "but she is an excellent mapmaker!" Luffy then noticed a pen that rolled toward a few seconds ago and he picked it up. He looked at it and saw that it had dry blood in it.

"Do you think you could _**use **_her better than we could?" That hit Luffy so hard that he couldn't take it anymore. He did not know Nami, but damn it he was not going to let someone like Arlong call her a tool. He put the pen down on the floor and put his hand on Kiribachi that was now pointed at his neck.

Arlong grunted as he wasn't able to move his sword and then to his surprise, Luffy broke the one of the sharp ends of the sword into pieces. He then gave Arlong a deadly glare that would scare even the courageous person in the world. "USE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Luffy then stood up and still glared at Arlong before he did something that made Arlong really mad. He kicked a desk that was sent through the wall and into the outside, where Nami saw a familiar sight. She then began to remember the past and the cruelty that Arlong and the other merman did to her. She then later saw her maps that she created for the merman and other furniture as she slowly put a hand to her mouth. Tears trailed down her face as she said one word into her hand. "Arigatou!"

Back with Arlong and Luffy, Arlong was biting Luffy's neck as Luffy screamed due to the pain. Luffy then punched Arlong in the stomach so hard that Arlong released his bite.

"The problem is this room right here; if she doesn't want to be here, then I'll just have to destroy IT!!!!!!!" Luffy exclaimed as somehow Nami was able to overhear the entire thing. Luffy then raised his foot and stretched it so that it went through the roof and was now in the air. Luffy then watched as Arlong prepared his attack, but before Arlong attacked him he retracted down his leg.

"**Gomu Gomu no ONO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Luffy shouted as he slammed his foot down on Arlong's head that sent him crashing down about five floors before stopping at the bottom floor. The impact created a huge crater in the floor as Arlong was completely knocked out. Luffy retracted his leg as he sat down to take a breather, but then noticed the castle shaking.

Nami was shocked when she saw the impact and could not get over the feeling, the feeling of watching Arlong Park's Castle crumbling down. However, even though she knew Luffy would be okay, but still couldn't worry about her captain. "LUFFFFFFYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nami shouted as the Castle crumbled down taking Luffy with it as she cried out with tears falling from her eyes. After the dust settled she waited as she wondered if Luffy would really get out this time. She took a big sigh of relief when she saw Luffy rise from the rubble, as a big wide grin was plastered on her face.

She wanted to run over to him, but she stopped when he yelled out the four words that mattered the most to her.

"NAMI!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE MY NAKAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Luffy shouted as she went to wipe a tear that fell from her eyes as she nodded in agreement. She would never forget this moment, even though she had this moment twice she would never forget it.

However, Nami's eyes widened when she saw Luffy begin to fall. She began to run toward the falling captain as she managed to soften his landing by her catch. She smiled warmly at Luffy as she moved his head so that it could rest on her lap. "Arigatou Luffy." She told him as he snickered.

"Shishishi, your welcome my new Nakama." Nami smiled and closed her eyes as she nodded in agreement. Nami wanted to tell Luffy something, but was interrupted when a blue light suddenly appeared from the rubble and both Straw Hats looked at it before both of them smiled at it.

"It looks like once you put that in your head, you'll remember me." Nami told Luffy as he nodded. Nami helped Luffy stand up as she then hung his arm over her neck as they made their way toward the last fragment. Luffy reached for the fragment with free arm and grabbed it before it shined brightly and flew behind Luffy. Nami then watched as the fragment entered Luffy's head from the back and then Luffy felt a slight pain from it entering him as he flinched.

"Luffy, daijobu?" Nami asked.

"Aa, I'm fine Nami." Luffy told her as he smiled at her.

Then a bright light appeared and engulfed the two sending back to the stadium, where Luffy was finally back to normal.

"Nami, I'm hungry."

Well, back to his old self.

* * *

Luffy: Aaahhhh, it's good to be back mina!

Usopp and Chopper: Yay, Luffy's back!

Nami: Aa, he's back to his old self.

Luffy: Sanji, prepare to celebrate and everyone is invited!

Everyone: AYE!!!!

Next Chapter: **Nightmare Finally Over, Round Three Begins So Soon!?!?**

**Author Notes 2: **To clarify everything, Luffy remembers Arlong's fight because he remembers Arlong, but Nami was deleted in his memory so he doesn't remember fighting Arlong for Nami because he made her cry.


	27. Nightmare Finally Over

**Author Notes:** Well here is the next chapter, I hope you guys like it and sorry for it being short, but I didn't know what else to put in this chap. Also a new team is revealed and I bet you all know who it is!!!!! *wink* *wink*

**Nightmare Finally Over, Round Three Begins So Soon!?!?**

A bright light suddenly appeared in the middle of the arena as everyone shielded their eyes from it. Then as soon as the light receded, Nami and Luffy appeared from the light. Luffy was resting on Nami's lap as he slept soundly after the tough battle he just had. Nami just looked down at him and smiled warmly as she watched his chest move up when he took a deep breath and down when he released. She looked up from the sleeping boy and heard the most annoying voice and especially the same voice he uses in that stupid love-sate of his.

"Nami-swan!!!!! Daijobu?" Sanji asked as he approached her along with the others behind him.

"Urusai you baka, he's sleeping!!!!!!" Nami quietly yelled making sure not to wake Luffy.

Sanji stopped to take a look at Luffy and became furious when he saw him lying on top of Nami's lap. Sanji was about to say something, but was stopped by Robin who stood in front of him and gave the cook a smile. Sanji couldn't resist as he immediately turned back into his love state forgetting about Luffy.

"Oi Nami, what happened?" Usopp asked as he ran toward them. Nami looked up at him and put a finger to her mouth to tell him to shush and then pointed down at Luffy. Usopp got the message as he whispered his question again. "What happened?"

"Well, when we were engulfed by the fragment Luffy had a battle with Arlong." She revealed which shocked the Straw Hats who actually knew who Arlong was. Sanji was about to rush over to comfort Nami, but was stopped by Robin again as he went back to his love-state.

"So, did Luffy win?" Zoro asked as he was being treated by Chopper.

"Of course he did you baka!" Nami shouted at him quietly. "If he didn't we wouldn't be here right now!"

"Wait, then that means that Mugiwara has all his memories back!" Franky shouted, but put over his mouth as he got a glare from Nami.

Nami nodded and averted her eyes from Franky to the sleeping form of Luffy. "After the fight with Arlong, he just passed out and fell asleep."

"Which make sense since he has been through a lot, hasn't he?" Robin said as the rest of the Straw Hats agreed.

"Yohohohoho, it's so great that he is finally back, we should celebrate!" Brook softly laughed as he didn't want to get on Nami's bad side.

"Aye!" They all quietly shouted as Franky walked toward Nami and picked up the sleeping Luffy in bridle style as they began to head out of the arena. Before they left they were greeted by Lenalee and the other exorcists, minus Allen, as they began to congratulate the Straw Hats. Nami had to keep their voices down to try and not wake Luffy up, which became easy when she started giving everyone death glares. As soon as they were about to head down the dark hallway, they were stopped when they met with a bruised up Team Kenshin. Kenshin's arm was hanging around Sanosuke's neck as they both slowly walked up to the Straw Hats.

"Congratulations!" Kenshin and Sanosuke both told them as they bowed their heads in respect. The Straw Hats bowed their heads in respect as well as they thanked them for a good fight. Then Kenshin and Zoro looked at each and both bowed in respect as true swordsmen.

"Thanks for a good fight." Zoro thanked while his head was till down.

"You too." Kenshin replied as they looked up, before the Straw Hats watched Team Kenshin leave through the hallway and disappeared from everyone's view. The Straw Hats were about to do the same, but were stopped by Tatsuo who just plainly looked at them.

"Sorry, but it seems your next round will begin now." The Straw Hats all were shocked at the news as they couldn't believe it.

"What the hell!?" Nami shouted ignoring the comments from the others about being quiet. "We have two of our teammates badly injured and you want us to fight in the next round so soon!?!?!?"

Tatsuo sighed as he scratched the side of the head. "Look it's not my decision; the higher ups believe that since your captain came back, they believe you guys are ready for the next round."

"Those shit heads, why don't they come down and tell us that themselves!?" Sanji shouted, but was then wacked on the head by Nami as she told him to be quiet.

"Sorry, but they can't." Tatsuo simply answered.

"Well, why not!?!?" Nami shouted again.

"Oi, oi, oi, oi…" Franky, Usopp and Zoro said as they waved their hands at Nami shouting.

"Because they feel like they don't deserve to come down here." Tatsuo told them as they all were pissed at whoever these higher ups were.

"It would seem there is no way of getting out of this, correct?" Robin asked getting a nod from Tatsuo in response.

"Fine, whatever." Nami said as she gave up.

"So, who are we facing?" Franky asked.

Before Tatsuo was able to answer, he was interrupted by a member of the Straw Hat's next team. "So, you want to know who you're facing huh?" The Straw Hats looked up to see a crazy man with a hair color similar to Nami's, but darker standing above Tatsuo in the stands. "Well let me tell you…" The man continued his bragging as Usopp leaned next to Franky.

"Oi, who's the idiot up there?" Franky just shrugged as he didn't know who he was.

"For you will be facing the one, the only, Kuwa-" The man named Kuwa said before falling down to the grass as Tatsuo moved to the side. The Straw Hats sweat dropped, but then realized that he didn't fall by accident, but was pushed by someone. Up in the stands where the man with orange hair stood before was another man who looked much tougher than the idiot that fell. The man had black hair and his body looked to be well toned.

"How many times have I told you Kuwabara, don't embarrass us!" The black hair man yelled at the man named Kuwabara that he pushed.

"Me! You're the one who always embarrasses us, Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled back.

"Please you oath, you the most embarrassing one out of all us." The Straw Hats were surprised to see a shorter man then the other two appear behind Urameshi and was sitting down on the seats. Next to him was another man that had red hair that were similar to a rose, and his face made most women fall heads over heels for him.

"Not that I agree with Hiei Kuwabara, but please don't make a fool out of yourself." The red haired said calmly.

"What!?!?!? How can you take his side Kurama!?!?!?" Kuwabara shouted at Kurama.

"I thought I told you that I didn't side with Hiei." Kurama answered as Kuwabara gritted his teeth in anger.

"These are the people were facing next?" Sanji asked as he looked on tot hem arguing.

"Well, it seems that black hair and orange hair fight more than you guys do." Franky said as both Sanji and Zoro gave him death glares.

"Can we get on?" Tatsuo asked the team that was bickering.

All of them looked at him and nodded as the three who were up in the stands jumped off and landed onto the grass.

"So, it looks like after we destroyed this place we are just destined to be back here." Urameshi said as he looked at the Straw Hats. "So which one of you is the captain?"

"The one sleeping in my hands." Franky told him as he showed them Luffy.

"Are you serious?" Urameshi said as he sweat dropped.

"Don't underestimate out captain!" Zoro told him.

"No not that, I just can't believe he's sleeping." Urameshi said.

"Well, you also did sleep during the first round." Kurama told him as Urameshi gave him a glare.

"Before you guys get into another fight, can a representative from each team come with me?" Tatsuo said as he walked back to the arena. Urameshi and Sanji both followed Tatsuo as Franky helped place Luffy near the wall as he laid his head on it. Zoro soon followed them as he sat next to Luffy and went to sleep leaning his head on his hands.

"DON'T GO TO SLEEP, YOU BAKA!!!" The Straw Hats shouted at the green swordsman.

Back with Tatsuo, he stopped and turned to look at the two before showing them what looked like playing cards. "Alright, this is how we will determine the matchups. We will have the best of three with one match being a double fight. This means, that two members from each team will fight alongside each other to defeat the other team's two members. These cards here have a picture of each member on it. You guys will pick from your opponents cards and then whoever is selected will fight each other, understand?" Tatsuo asked as they both nodded in agreement. "Very well, now then choose." Tatsuo told them as he held the Straw Hat's cards to Urameshi who picked one out. Sanji did the same, but with Urameshi's teams cards as they both revealed who will face who.

They both showed Tatsuo the cards and he nodded. "Very well then, the first match of round three would be between Sanji and Kurama!!!!"

* * *

Sanji: I know I lost my first match of the tournament to Sanosuke, but this time I will win this fight for Robin-chwan and Nami-swan!

Franky: Baka, you are fighting for Luffy's dream.

Sanji: Says who?

Nami: Me!

Sanji: Hai Nami-swan!!!!!

Franky, Usopp and Zoro: Oi, oi, oi

Next Chapter: **Sanji vs. Kurama, Kurama's Inner Fox**

**Author Notes 2:** Again, sorry for the short chapter, but I was very busy and was only able to get this much done for the chap. I hope you like it!


	28. Sanji vs Kurama, Kurama’s Inner Fox

**Author Notes:** Hey everybody, I hope you enjoy this half of the fight between Kurama vs. Sanji. I decided to cut this fight in half because today I won't be able to finish due to some a lot of studying for Finals. Also, I hope I get to 50 reviews before my next chap and if I get 50 reviews by tomorrow, I might update tomorrow as a present for all of you. So here is chapter 27/28…

**Sanji vs. Kurama, Kurama's Inner Fox**

Sanji and Kurama both looked at each other as they waited for Tatsuo to call for the match to begin. The exorcists returned to the crowd, with some arguments over the decision these mystery higher ups made. As soon as the whole arena became quiet, Tatsuo raised his arm.

"The match between Sanji from the Straw Hat Pirates and Kurama from Team Urameshi will now begin!!!!" Tatsuo announced as he lowered his hand down vertically.

The match started as both Sanji and Kurama ran toward each other as they both battled out using lefts and rights. Sanji delivered a kick after kick trying to do damage to Kurama, but Kurama was able to dodge them with ease. This annoyed Sanji as he began to kick with more aggression, which only made dodging easier for Kurama. Soon, Sanji's kicks were just about strength and lost a whole lot of speed. This gave Kurama a huge advantage as he waited for the right opportunity.

Kurama was then given the opportunity as he dodged another kick with no speed to it and took out a rose that he hid in his hair.

"**Rose Whip!**" Sanji was surprised to see the rose that Kurama took out to turn into a huge whip. The whip had many sharp thorns on it, which could kill Sanji if he ever got hit by it. Sanji watched as Kurama attempted to strike, but Sanji did his best to dodge by jumping back. However, the whip was long enough that it pierced through Sanji's suit and cut the skin on Sanji's abdomen. Sanji rolled backwards from being struck and winced in pain as he clenched the place he got hit. Sanji slowly sat up as he leaned on his right elbow and had his left hand placed on the cut. Sanji glared at Kurama who just stood their quietly waiting for the Straw Hat's cook to get up.

"What was that?!?!?" Usopp asked being really curious.

"That was so cool!!!" Chopper added in amazement.

"Don't side with the enemy!!!" Nami shouted as she walked away from the two who now covered in bruises.

"B-Bwut, I whusmnt…" Usopp managed to mutter through all the bruises.

'Damn it…' Sanji thought as he stood up while his hand was still on his injury. Sanji began to pant for breath but was not able to as Kurama began to charge at Sanji with his rose whip in his hands. 'Damn…' Sanji cursed mentally as he and Kurama were now engaged in another brawl. However this time Sanji was the one who had to do most of the dodging as he was not able to land one hit.

"No way, how is he able to go faster?!!" Franky asked as he noticed the way Kurama was attacking with a faster pace.

"Why aren't you using your hands?" Kurama asked Sanji who gave him a glare in return. Sanji knew Kurama was just trying to distract him, but for some reason he felt like Kurama really just wanted to know. But nonetheless Sanji was still keeping his attention on the fight as he continued to dodge his whip.

Finally after a few minutes of just brawling, Sanji managed to do back flips to end the brawl with both fighters exhausted. "I'll ask again, why aren't you using your hands?"

Sanji scoffed as just closed his eyes and then opened them after a while. "It's because I'm a cook." Sanji told Kurama, but Kurama couldn't do nothing but just stare at him confused. "A cook is nothing without his hands. Even if we lose our legs, we will still have hands that can be used to cook." Sanji explained more thoroughly as Kurama began to understand his logic. "And as a cook, I can't allow my hands to get injured in battle."

"I see, but you do realize that you have no hope of beating by just using your legs." Kurama told him. Sanji's eyes widened as he began to think if he was right.

"Heh, looks like Kurama has him in his hands." Hiei said as Yusuke smirked in agreement. Kuwabara just looked at the two and pretended to understand what they were talking about.

"Oi Sanji-kun, do not let him get to your head!!" Nami shouted and just her voice cleared everything Sanji was just thinking about.

"Haiiii Nami-swan!!!!!!" Sanji shouted in his love state getting sweat drops from the Straw Hats and exorcist, while Team Urameshi was just looking at Sanji like he was weird.

"Well it looks like her voice made him forget everything Kurama just said." Yusuke said.

"He's a greater idiot than you orange head." Hiei commented toward Kuwabara.

"What did you say short stuff?!?!?" Kuwabara shouted.

"That was a bad comeback, you oath." Hiei answered back causing Kuwabara to grit his teeth in anger.

"Come on Kurama you can do it!!!" Yusuke and the others turned around and were shocked to see two familiar faces on their side of the stands.

"What the hell are you doing here Botan, Koenma!!!???" Yusuke shouted pointing a finger at them, surprised by their presence.

"Do you really think we would miss out on a fight like this one?" Koenma answered as Botan nodded.

"You were just too bored, weren't you?" Yusuke asked.

"Noooooooo." Koenma answered as he rolled his eyes.

"Bullshit!!!!" Yusuke shouted back.

"Can we just get back to the fight?!?!?!" Tatsuo pleaded as everyone looked at him slightly embarrassed.

Sanji returned to look at his opponent as he took Nami's advice and ignored everything the red haired said as he charged at him. Kurama waited for his chance and when it came he swung his whip at Sanji, who quickly jumped up high and began to descend quickly. "**Collier Shoot!!" **Sanji shouted as he landed a kick to Kurama's neck sending him crashing onto the floor. Kurama however was able to land on one knee while sliding on the floor.

"Damn that hurt." Kurama muttered as he rubbed the spot where Sanji kicked him. While Kurama was distracted by the pain in his neck, he did not realize Sanji appearing out of the dust cloud Kurama created. Sanji placed his hands on the floor to balanced himself and began to move his legs like a helicopter.

"**Cotellete!!!**" Sanji shouted as he delivered blows to Kurama's ribs and then followed it up by another attack. "**Sellé****!!!** " Sanji then spun in the opposite direction and delivered blows to Kurama's lower back. This attack sent Kurama flying into the wall around the arena and crashing into it hard. Sanji stopped his momentum and jumped back onto his feet as he panted for breath.

"That should do it." Sanji remarked as he took deep breaths. Tatsuo walked over to where Kurama was and began to count to ten as everyone waited to see if Kurama was going to come out of the brutal attack given by Sanji.

"Alright Cook-san, you did it yohohohohoho!!!!!" Brook shouted as he congratulated the cook. However his smile soon disappeared as he saw Kurama jump out of the damaged wall and onto the arena, bruised up. "How did he get up from that!!!???" Brook shouted putting his skeleton hands on his skull in shock.

"I'm very impressed; I thought this would be quite easier. But it looks like I underestimated you." Kurama commented as Sanji gave him a confused expression as he furrowed his brows. "However, don't think you have won the match just yet." Kurama added.

Sanji's eyes then widened when he noticed that he was now surrounded by petals of a roses that were circling around the two. "A rose is a very beautiful flower. It can be shown as a sign of love and can make some women even forgive a man for his mistakes. However, a rose is also considered to be the flower of death." Sanji shivered when he heard the last part as the rose petals began to move toward Kurama as they were now circling him only. "Allow me to show you an example of how a rose is considered to be a plant of death." Kurama told him as he moved his hand sideways, which made one of the petals head toward Sanji, which Sanji was surprised to see it cut his flesh on his forearm. Sanji's eyes widened as Kurama then pointed at Sanji.

"**Fuuka Enbu Jin!!!**" Kurama shouted as the rose petals then charged toward Sanji. Sanji knew he had to dodge them or else he would get cut up pretty badly.

'Damn it…' Sanji muttered to himself as he began to dodge the petals, but he was not able to dodge most of them as they created cuts on his flesh. Sanji winced in pain, which made him lose his focus and then a bunch of petals began cutting Sanji apart as his yells were heard all over the stadium.

Nami put her hands on her mouth as she watched one of the people she considered as family being torn apart by Kurama's attacks. "Sanji-kun…" Nami whispered into her hand. Usopp and the other conscious Straw Hats were shocked at the amount of pain the rose petals were dealing to Sanji.

"SANJI!!!!!" Usopp, Chopper, Franky and Brook shouted as they couldn't do anything but helplessly watch Sanji get torn apart.

"Damn Kurama, you didn't have to be so evil." Yusuke muttered as he stared at him and his opponent in concern.

"He's not the same Kurama; the fox inside him is doing this." Yusuke and Kuwabara both looked at him in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Kuwabara asked.

"It means that the demon fox is trying to come out, but Kurama is not allowing that. This causes Kurama to not show any mercy toward his opponent." Yusuke just gritted his teeth and looked back to the match.

"What the hell Urameshi, you should call this match off." Kuwabara shouted toward Yusuke.

"Can it Kuwabara, if I do that Kurama might come after us!" Yusuke responded as he glared at Kuwabara. Kuwabara just frowned before turning back to the match.

Finally the attack ended as everyone watch Sanji fall to his knees as his body was torn apart with blood gashing down on every part of his body. Then Sanji fell face first to the ground as everyone gasped. "SANJI!!!!" The Straw Hat's shouted as Tatsuo began to count to ten.

Kurama closed his eyes as he turned around from the scene he had just committed and just listened to Tatsuo finish the ten count.

But Tatsuo stopped at eight, which shocked Kurama and was even more surprised at the sight he saw as he turned around. Sanji was now standing with all his strength on his right foot as he struggled to get up on his left and when he did, Tatsuo announced the match to continue. The Straw Hats were all smiling at the determination of the blonde cook. "Damn it, there is no way I'll let Marimo out stage me!" Sanji managed to say. "If he could handle the pain that none of us would be able to stand, then I am weaker then that carrot top. I'll never allow that." Sanji shouted the last part as his crewmates cheered him on.

Kurama was speechless and was frozen in place as well as were the rest of the members of Team Urameshi. Kurama gulped and then took out something that looked like a bottle with some weird red stuff in it.

"This is bad, he's going to transform into his demon form." Hiei said no one in particular as the others nodded and watched Kurama drink the red liquid.

The Straw Hats as well as the exorcist wondered what the vial was until smoke began to pour out from Kurama's body and soon it covered Kurama fully. Sanji got into his stance as he waited for whatever was going to happen. Then as soon as the smoke cleared, the Straw Hats eyes widened as they witnessed a whole new somebody in place of Kurama.

"What is that!!!!!??????" Usopp and Chopper shouted as their eyes popped out of their heads.

There standing before Sanji was a taller man then Kurama was and this man had white hair instead of Kurama's red hair. Behind the man was what seemed to be tree barks and he wore a white roman robe as Sanji gritted his teeth. "Damn…"

"Hmm, I can't believe I was brought out to face someone as weak as you. My other half must sure be weak." The man said as he stared at Sanji as he gave him an evil smirk.

* * *

Nami: Who is that?

Franky: I don't know, but isn't that called substituting???

Tatsuo: Nope, that man right there is Kurama.

Usopp: How the hell is that possible?

Chopper: He looks so…cool!!!

Everyone besides Robin: No he doesn't!!!

Next Chapter: **The Finale Between Cook and Fox, Sanji's Miracle**

**Author Notes 2: **Remember, if I get 50 reviews before tomorrow I'll update it tomorrow too.


	29. The Finale Between Cook and Fox

**Author Notes: **Well, I'm glad to get up to 50 reviews, but I'm sorry; I didn't get 50 reviews two days ago so that meant that I couldn't update this chapter that day, but no fret here is the next chapter.

**The Finale Between Cook and Fox, Sanji's Miracle**

Sanji gritted his teeth and glared at the new man that just suddenly appeared. He had long, white hair and had the ears of fox that surprised a lot of people. Sanji just stared at the tall half-human monster in front of him as he took a step back. This however turned out to be a mistake as the new Kurama suddenly vanished and appeared behind Sanji. Sanji did not bother to turn around since he could sense the aura that this monster was releasing and just gulped.

"You know, you have lovely hair." Sanji then felt a huge shiver run down his spine as he couldn't believe what he just heard. He immediately jumped forward and turned his body 90 degrees to get a full body visual of his opponent. However, just as quick as Sanji jumped, Kurama suddenly appeared behind him again. Sanji turned his head, but then was suddenly hit by a fist to the face from the monster Kurama sending him crashing to the ground.

Monster Kurama silently landed on the arena and watched as Sanji sat up and began coughing, while he had a hand on his neck. Sanji opened his visible eye and stared at Kurama as he slowly got up on his two feet. 'Damn, I don't know what happened to him but he's gotten way faster and much stronger than before.' Sanji thought as he evaluated his opponent. 'No! This is not time to think, I must beat him otherwise I'll just be weaker than that Marimo!' Sanji loudly thought as he charged toward Kurama.

"**Flanchet!!**" Sanji shouted as he delivered a kick to Kurama's stomach, but received no response. Sanji's eyes widened and then began to deliver a barrage of kicks to any part of Kurama's body, but still didn't receive any response at all. Knowing he wasn't doing any damage he jumped backwards and moved away from Kurama. Sanji began to catch his breath as Kurama just stood there not taking his eyes off of him.

"I really don't know why he called me here to fight you?" Kurama told Sanji as he closed his eyes. "To think he would be this weak." He finished as he disappeared.

Sanji began to look around for Kurama, but was not quick enough as Kurama delivered a kick to his stomach, followed by a punch to the face which sent him flying. Sanji regained his balance as he slid down the arena on his knees and did not look up to meet with the man's eyes. Sanji quietly stood up and had his eye covered by his hair as he thought about what Kurama just said. He knew he wasn't weak, but just the thought made him wonder if he was right or not. He shook his head to get rid of the thoughts as he charged at Kurama.

Sanji went on another rampage delivering a barrage of kicks to Kurama, but hey still weren't enough to make him flinch. Sanji began to get frustrated as he began to put more strength into his kicks, but his attacks ended when Kurama grabbed a hold of his right leg. Kurama then lifted Kurama up and sent him slamming face first onto the ground as the blonde cook spit out blood. Kurama then kicked Sanji in the ribs sending him rolling down the arena.

Sanji grunted in pain as he managed to get up on his knees and elbows as he spat out the blood that was in his mouth. The Straw Hats all looked on with concerned faces as they continued to watch Sanji's battle in fear of losing a nakama.

"That baka! Why doesn't he just give up?!" Nami wondered as the crew looked at her.

"He won't give up because he doesn't want to be weaker than Swordsmen-kun." Robin explained as Nami looked at her over her shoulder. "This match isn't all about winning for him; he wants to prove to himself that he can face tough opponents like these. You can say that he is fighting for his pride." Nami just stared at Robin taking in everything she said before looking back at Sanji who was able to stand up. He however, was not in good condition as she figured that at least a few of his ribs were broken.

Sanji just winced in pain as he knew he couldn't hold on much longer and he needed to finish this match as soon as possible. The only real question was how? His attacks weren't even doing anything to him and he believed that his only choice would be to go to Diable Jambe mode. However he knew it was risky since it could damage his leg real bad if he uses it constantly. But he had no choice and had to go with his plan or else he would lose the match.

Sanji sighed as he let go of the grip he had on his rib cage. He then planted his right foot on the ground and began to spin rapidly as his leg began to gain heat. Kurama looked on in wonder at what he was planning as well as the others of Team Urameshi. After a few more spins, Sanji stopped and raised his leg to his chest. Team Urameshi was surprised to see Sanji's leg caught on fire, but Kurama seemed to not be fazed by it.

However, Kurama was not expecting the technique to increase Sanji's speed and managed to block a kick from Sanji that was aimed for his head. Kurama struggled and was expecting his kicks to be stronger, but not this strong. He finally pushed Sanji back and was to call an attack, but Sanji beat him to it.

"**Jouse!!!**" Sanji yelled out as he delivered a kick to Kurama's cheek. The force of the blow managed to push Kurama back and then Sanji connected with another attack. "**Menton!!!**" Sanji shouted as he kicked Kurama in the jaw sending him flying a few inches high. "**Veal Shoot!!!!**" Sanji kicked Kurama with a powerful attack at the torso area and sent Kurama back flying into the wall.

Sanji landed on the ground and as he did the flames around his leg disappeared as his time was up. He stood up while catching his breath as he waited and stood on his guard in case anything happened.

"I'm impressed." Kurama's voice called out from the dust cloud as Sanji's eyes widened. "You managed to make me bleed; I guess I was wrong about you." Kurama told Sanji as he came out of the dust cloud with blood trailing down his mouth. He hopped onto the arena and continued to walk toward Sanji. Sanji took steps back as Kurama made his slowly pursuit toward him.

'Damn…' Sanji muttered as he stood his ground and stared at Kurama, who raised his right arm.

"**Juryô Yôzan Ken!!!**" Kurama spoke as a couple of vines began to come out of his hair and onto his arm. The vines began to transform over his hand and forearm as a blade made out of the vines appeared. Kurama then charged at him swinging the blade as Sanji began dodging it. He somehow was able to dodge all his swings, but when Kurama suddenly disappeared he wasn't able to react fast. Kurama appeared behind Sanji and delivered a horizontal swing toward his back. The blade was now covered in blood as Sanji's back began to bleed intensively as he rolled on the ground crying in pain.

"Sanji-kun…" Nami muttered his name into her hands as everyone else was just shocked to say anything.

'Damn it, it hurts like shit!!!' Sanji thought loudly as the pain was too bearable. Tatsuo made his way over to Sanji calmly and lowered himself in front of Sanji.

"Do you want to quit?" Tatsuo asked calmly as he waited for the cook's response.

Sanji thought through it, but he couldn't say no. He knew he had something to prove after the loss to Sanosuke and he doesn't want to let his crew down. He didn't want to do this for himself, but surprisingly for Luffy. Luffy has helped him find the All Blue, his dream. And now, he could help accomplish his dream and he was not going to let him down. Sanji spat out blood as he slowly began to stand up and bearing the pain from his back as he gave Tatsuo his answer.

"Hell no." Tatsuo just smirked as he walked away from him and let the two continue the fight. Sanji looked at Kurama over his shoulder and then thought of an idea. Sure it was risky, but he didn't care. He knew Luffy did many things that made it risky for him and he knew Zoro did the same. So now, it was his time.

Sanji then began to spin again as everyone knew what he was doing. However, everyone was surprised when they saw that both of his legs were heating up.

"Masaka…" Chopper began as everyone else was caught by surprise.

"He's going to…" Franky began.

"…use that…" Brook added.

"…that technique!" Usopp finished as Nami and Robin looked at all four of them confused.

"What technique?" Nami asked.

But before they could answer, Sanji stopped spinning as now both of his legs were covered in flames. "**Deux Diable Jambe!!!**" Sanji announced shocking everyone including Kurama. Kurama did not waste time as he charged at Sanji. Kurama jumped up and swung his blade down, but it was block by Sanji's right leg. "I don't think so." Sanji told him as the blade of vine began to burn and was then set on fire. Kurama quickly released his attack and jumped back to avoid getting hit by one of his legs.

Kurama had his head lowered when he landed on the floor and when he looked up, Sanji was gone. "Nani?" Kurama asked as he looked for any sign of the cook. However, he felt something kick him in stomach causing Kurama to spit out blood. The attacks kept on coming as Sanji was moving at such a fast speed that no one in the stadium could find him at all. Sanji delivered a kick to Kurama's cheek and it slightly burned his face as it sent Kurama flying. However Sanji didn't finish as he stomped on the torso of Kurama creating a crater in the arena floor.

Sanji then jumped up really high and extended both of his legs before spinning really fast. He then descended down toward Kurama at a fast pace and drilled into Kurama's torso. "**Deux Brochette!!**" Sanji shouted as he continued to drill both of his legs into Kurama's torso. Kurama spat out blood repeatedly before Sanji finally stopped and jumped off of Kurama. Both of Kurama's legs distinguished as he stared at the monster fox of Kurama. Everyone in the stadium, especially Team Urameshi couldn't believe what they saw.

Tatsuo ran over to the crater and looked over at Kurama before beginning to count to ten. As Sanji listened, it took all of his strength to stand as his knees were minutes away from giving in and collapsing. However Sanji knew that if he did, it would be forced to a tie and he didn't want that. Tatsuo finally called ten and finally the match was over.

"The winner of this match is Sanji of the Straw Hat Pirates!!!" Tatsuo announced as the Straw Hats cheered along with the exorcist as they cheered Sanji's name.

Sanji lips slowly formed into a smile as he looked up to the sky and let the sun shine down toward him. Then Sanji collapsed.

"SANJI!!!"

* * *

Nami: Sanji-kun are you ok?

Chopper: Aa, he should be fine. He just needs some rest that's all.

Franky: That's good. So who is going to go up and pick our next opponent?

Everyone stares at Usopp

Usopp: Why me?!?!?!?

Nami: Fine I'll do it!

Next Chapter: **Hiei's Promise, Second Match Begins**


	30. Hiei’s Promise, Second Match Begins

**Author Notes:** First off I want to say Happy Martin Luther King Jr. Day since I'm not going to see you guys tomorrow. So anyway, here is the next chap and I hope you guys like it.

**Hiei's Promise, Second Match Begins**

The Straw Hats, minus Zoro and Luffy, all ran toward the collapsed Sanji as Nami and Chopper knelt down beside him. Chopper began to check out his wounds while Nami was calling out his name to see if he was okay. She heard him groan, which caused her to sigh in relief as they all watched Sanji slowly open his eyes. "Nami-san…I did it…" Sanji whispered.

"Yeah, you did it…" Nami replied.

"Does that mean you love me?!?!" Sanji asked with so much energy in his love state that surprised everyone. Nami however hit him on the head really hard, which knocked him back to unconsciousness.

"Baka!" She shouted as she turned her head from him and angrily shook her fist.

She however calmed down when she watched the small black hair man walk toward the hole where Kurama was unconscious. She watched as Hiei lifted Kurama so easily over his shoulder that surprised her. Usopp also saw what Hiei just did and was shocked as well with his eyes popping out of his eyes.

"You know you didn't have to show off." Kuwabara muttered as Hiei past him.

"Why, you feeling jealous of my strength?" Hiei asked without turned his head.

"What!? No way shrimp, I can take you on blind folded!" Kuwabara yelled as Hiei turned to look at him.

"Why embarrass yourself even more?" Hiei replied causing a vein to pop on Kuwabara's head.

"Why you little…" Kuwabara was about to reply, but Yusuke shouted at him.

"Kuwabara, that's enough!" Kuwabara averted his attention from Hiei to look at Yusuke, who had a smile on his face.

"Why are you so happy?" He asked, but Yusuke didn't reply as he walked over to pick out the next opponent for their team. Kuwabara just looked at Urameshi and wondered if he was enjoying himself.

So, who's going to go up and pick out our next opponent? I mean the captain and first mate are sleeping, the next strongest guy just got kicked the shit out of…" Franky began.

"I heard that!!!" Sanji shouted from his place all the way at the wall, but was ignored.

"…so who should go next?" Franky finished as everyone turned their attention toward Usopp.

"Huh? Why are you all looking at me?" Usopp asked as he felt uneasy with everyone's stares.

"We think you should go pick, Long nose-kun." Robin smiled sweetly at Usopp with his jaw dropped to the floor.

"Why the hell should I pick?!?!" Usopp demanded an answer.

"Hey you said it yourself that your co-captain." Franky told him as Usopp just gaped at them.

'Their right, since Luffy, Zoro and Sanji are knocked out, I have to step up.' Usopp thought as he had a new look of determination. 'Yosh, I'm going to do it…'

"Forget him; I'll just go do it." Nami told them as Usopp fell to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL NAMI!!!!????" Usopp shouted pointing a finger at her.

"What so you want to do it?" Nami asked putting her hands on the side of her waist.

"Err, no you can do it." Usopp said as he cowardly hid behind Chopper.

"Baka." Nami whispered as she made her way toward Tatsuo and Yusuke.

"Alright then, here you go." Tatsuo said as he showed Yusuke the cards that contained each member of the Straw Hats on it. Yusuke picked one out of the bunch and revealed it to Tatsuo and Nami. Nami nodded her head as the card was revealed to be Franky's.

"Yosh, it's finally my turn." Franky yelled out as he lifted his sunglasses and jumped onto the arena. As soon as he landed, he immediately went into his pose. "This is so SUPA!!!"

"Baka, I hope I don't have to face another idiot." Hiei whispered to himself.

"Alright Nami, pick." Tatsuo told Nami as she nodded and picked out a card from the three that were left. She looked at it, before staring at it in shock. Yusuke and Tatsuo both looked at her interested in whom she picked and why it made her look so shocked. She turned the card to them and they all saw the picture of Hiei on it.

"Well Hiei it looks like it's your turn." Yusuke shouted as he looked at Hiei over his shoulder.

"Damn it!" Hiei shouted as he sighed and made his way toward the arena.

As he passed Nami, he stopped and whispered something to her. "Don't blame me if I kill him." Nami's eyes widened as she looked at him before he walked away.

Yusuke managed to over hear and just smiled at Nami. "Don't worry as long as I'm here he won't kill anyone. Besides Tatsuo says he would stop the match if he suspects any type of killing intent." Yusuke tried to reassure her as she gave him a nod. Both made their way back toward their team as Yusuke gave a glance at Kurama who was now leaning against the wall resting. Meanwhile Nami looked at Sanji, who was lighting a cigarette and then to Luffy and Zoro who were still sound asleep.

"The second match between Team Urameshi and Team Straw Hats will now begin! It will be Hiei from Team Urameshi…" Tatsuo announced as he pointed a hand at Hiei who just closed his eyes and scoffed. "…and Franky from Team Straw Hats!" He announced pointing his hand at Franky who had a grin plastered on his face with his sunglasses on his forehead. "Let the match, Begin!"

The match started when Franky pointed his left arm and his hand slid down to reveal three holes in his wrist. "**Beans Left!!!**" Franky shouted as he shot multiple of beans at Hiei, who just simply dodged by taking a step to the right. Franky gritted his teeth and then shot out more beans, but Hiei just simply dodged the attack.

"Such a foolish attack." Hiei commented as it made Franky grit his teeth in anger.

"Damn you, take this!!!" Franky shouted as his hand was slid back up and then his hand then began to rotate inward and his wrist opened like a door hinge. In the middle of his hand a gun appears through the hole in his hand as he shot out a cannonball. "**Weapons Left!!!**" The missile headed toward Hiei, but Hiei just sighed before jumping in the air to avoid the attack.

Franky was surprised that he was able to dodge it so quickly, but was even more surprised when Hiei suddenly disappeared. "Nani? Where the hell did he go?!?!?" Franky wondered as he searched for the small black haired demon. However, he got his answer when he felt a sharp blade under his jaw, with Hiei on his shoulder.

"I'm not sure what you are, but I had enough of this foolishness." Hiei whispered to his ear as he raised his sword and was about to pierced through Franky's shoulder, but Franky had a different plan.

"**Coup De Boo!!!**" Franky shouted as his butt was enlarged and was then deflated as he was sent forward avoiding Hiei's deathly blow. However, Hiei was engulfed by Franky's odor, which made him hold his nose from the foul stench. Hiei jumped backwards to avoid the gas as he held his throat and began to cough out the gas from his lungs.

"What the hell was that?!?!?" Hiei shouted toward Franky, who just gave him his pose.

"Wow…I can't believe a fart would be used like that." Yusuke muttered as Kuwabara nodded in agreement as they felt queasy from what they saw.

Nami sighed in embarrassment as she put a hand to her forehead. Everyone else just laughed nervously as soon the whole arena was covered in the stench.

"Aww man that stinks!!!" Exorcists shouted as they covered their noses.

"Why in God's creation did he invent such a technique!!!???" Another exorcist shouted as he began to gag from the stench.

"Let me kill that baka!!!" Kanda said as he held his Mugen on one hand, but was stopped by Komui and Lenalee who held him back.

Tatsuo however was unfazed as he breathed in fresh air from the gas mask he was wearing. "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT?!?!?!?" The whole arena shouted at him.

Tatsuo however just pointed to a counter that had boxes of gas masks that went for about 100 beris each. "WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!?!?!?" They shouted surprised.

"Yosh, it's now time to get serious." Franky announced.

"Oi, I thought he was already serious." An exorcist whispered to the person next to him as Franky pointed his left arm at Hiei again.

"Weapons Left!!!" Franky shouted as he shot out multiple missiles that Hiei was able to dodge easily. Hiei then swung his sword down at Franky, but Franky countered by putting up his Hoshi Shield as it broke Hiei's sword unexpectedly.

"That's impossible…" Hiei muttered surprised as Franky grinned in success.

"**Strong Right!!!**" Franky shouted as he punched Hiei in the stomach using his right hand. The blow sent Hiei back, but he was able to regain his balance and land on the floor on his knees. The blow however sent Hiei several feet away, which gave Hiei an advantage.

"Damn, I left my guard down." Hiei muttered as he wiped the trail of blood off his mouth. Hiei stood up and removed the cloak he had on to reveal his naval shirt and then ripped off the bandana across his forehead to reveal the Jagen Eye that suddenly opened due to Hiei's fury.

"Nani?!?!?" Franky shouted surprised about his third eye.

"What in the world?" Nami asked surprised at the third eye as well.

"Aaahhh, he's a freak!!!" Usopp shouted.

"You have angered the Jagen Eye and that immediately means your death." Hiei told Franky who gulped as he felt a strange aura coming from Hiei.

"Hey Urameshi, you don't think he'll use…" Kuwabara asked Yusuke, who was now getting worried.

"If he does, then none of us can stop it." Yusuke replied causing Kuwabara's eyes to widened and look nervously back at the match.

"Kurama, I promise you that I will beat this nitwit and I'll make sure those idiots don't lose either." Hiei whispered as he closed his normal two eyes.

Franky gritted his teeth and was not about to stand around and let him do whatever he wanted. Franky charged at Hiei and pointed his left hand at Hiei. "**Weapons Left!!!**" Franky shouted as he shot missiles at Hiei while running toward him. Hiei immediately opened his eyes and watched as the missile came closer and closer before he disappeared. The missile exploded upon impact of the wall and Franky stopped running to look for Hiei.

Just then he noticed that the sun was blocked by a figure and looked up to see Hiei coming down toward him. However, his hands were now on fire as he was going to attack with his right. Franky however was not going to lose and removed the skin of his right hand to reveal a steel version of his hand. "**Fist of the Mortal Flame!!!**" Hiei shouted while, "**Strong Hammer!!!**" Franky shouted back and both delivered rights causing a huge sonic boom from the two attacks. The two attacks then suddenly created an explosion and the smoke engulfed both Franky and Hiei as everyone managed to stand their ground from the blow.

"What an explosion, Yohohohoho!!!" Brook shouted as he lost his footing and flew face first to the wall.

Everyone managed to stand their ground as everything seemed to calm down and the smoke began to clear. When it was clear enough to see, they did not see Franky nor Hiei as they waited for the rest of the smoke to clear. When it did, Franky was seen on one side of the arena and Hiei on the other. Both panted for breath as they glared at each other.

"I guess I underestimated you." Hiei said in a tone that Franky was able to hear.

"Heh, you not bad yourself." Franky commented back as both stood up.

"However, I cannot let you win." Hiei told him as he began to remove the bandages on his right hand.

"Oh no, he's going to use it!" Kuwabara shouted as both looked at Hiei.

"Don't do it Hiei!!!" Yusuke shouted, but Hiei ignored him as he finished removing his bandages. The Straw Hats were stunned to see Hiei's hand and forearm to be so badly burned.

"What in the world did he do?" Robin asked. However no one knew the answer as they just watched the match in silence.

"I'm guessing your going to use your strongest attack, huh?" Franky asked as Hiei smirked. "Fine then, I guess I'll use my strongest attack as well." Franky replied as he connected his two arms together with a pipe that was in between them and pointed it at Hiei.

"Fool." Hiei plainly said as he closed his eyes and put his left hand on his right forearm. He began to gather his spiritual energy and from his right hand a black flame began to form.

"What in the world?" Nami asked as she looked on.

"Don't do it Hiei!!!!" Yusuke shouted trying to prevent Hiei from using the attack.

"Let us finish this!!!" Hiei shouted due to the power he was getting as Franky smirked. Then they both launched their attack.

"**DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!!!!**" Hiei shouted as he pointed his hand at Franky and out from the black flame came out a dark flame image of a dragon that headed toward Franky.

"**70MM KOUKEI 1.5 MAX COLA POWER****COUP DE VENT!!!!**" Franky shouted as he launched a huge amount of compressed air, that he gathered, toward Hiei and his dragon. Everyone watched as the two attacks collided and created a huge explosion that shook the ground and created a sonic boom so large that some of the Straw Hats and exorcists couldn't handle as they were blown away. Nami and Robin were each blown away from the explosion as they were sent back toward the wall.

"Nami-swan, Robin-chwan!!!" Sanji shouted from where he was as he was unable to move. However, both of them were lucky as they never hit the wall, but hit someone's behind them. Both female pirates turned their heads to see who caught them and were surprised to see Luffy and Zoro awake.

"Don't worry Nami, I got you." Luffy told her as he grinned down at her.

"Luffy…" Nami replied with a grin of her own.

"Are you ok?" Zoro asked as Robin gave him a smile and a nod.

"Arigatou Swordsmen-kun." Zoro just nodded his head before looking back at the arena. The sonic boom settled down and the whole arena was now covered in smoke.

"FRANKY!!!!"

* * *

Usopp: Oi Franky, can you hear me!!!

Chopper: Franky!!!!!

Nami: Please let him be okay.

Luffy: Don't worry Nami, Franky's strong.

Next Chapter: **And The Winner Is? Tag Team Battle Starts**


	31. And The Winner Is? Tag Team Battle Start

**Author Notes:** Well, here is the next chap and I guess that is all I have to say.

**And The Winner Is? Tag Team Battle Starts**

The smoke that covered the arena where both Hiei and Franky used their most powerful attacks finally began to clear as everyone was getting a better view of the arena. Luffy put Nami down as well as Zoro did with Robin before they both looked at the now cleared arena.

The arena was in shambles as many pieces of the floor edges were broken and a pile of rocks now rested on the grass. The two places where both Franky and Hiei once were was now a huge crater and neither of them was in sight. Both Yusuke and Kuwabara feared the worst that Franky could have been killed by the Dragon and were just waiting for anything to happen. As the whole arena became silent and nothing was heard, except from the wind blowing on the trees outside, they waited for anything to happen.

Just then, a pile of rocks near the Straw Hat's side fell and it was revealed to be Hiei coming out of the rubble. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan and Koenma were glad to see Hiei alright, but they were more concerned about Franky's condition due to the horrifying power the Dragon has. The Straw Hat's began to get worried as Hiei made his way back to the arena standing tall. Tatsuo waited a while before he began to count to ten and no one found out anything about Franky's location.

"Oi, where is Franky?" Usopp cried out as he tried to look for any sign of him.

"Franky…" Nami whispered as she began to get extremely worried for her nakama.

Luffy just grinned and when he did something came out a pile of rubble opposite the one Hiei came out of and it turned out to be Franky.

"FRANKY!!!!!" Chopper and Usopp shouted as they were glad he was still alive.

"Yohohohoho, it's a miracle!!!" Brook shouted as he joined Usopp and Chopper in their hug.

Nami sighed in relief, but before Franky could get back to the ring Tatsuo finished counting to ten thus making Hiei the winner.

"Damn it…" Franky muttered as he fell to his knees and began slammed his fists on the grass, disappointed that he lost.

"Oi Franky!" Franky looked up to meet the eyes of his captains as he gave him a grin. "Don't worry about it, you did great." Franky just grinned as he stood up and did his star pose.

Yusuke and Kuwabara couldn't believe that Franky survived and were about to ask Hiei about it, but he just glared at them before walking away. "It seems Hiei's dragon was weakened." Yusuke and Kuwabara turned to the now normal and conscious Kurama as they gave him a confused look. "The last time Hiei used the dragon was about a couple of hours ago and when he used it again now, it must have weaken since using it so soon. That is why he was able to survive." Kurama explained.

"Oh, that makes sense." Yusuke and Kuwabara both said pounding their fists into their left palm.

"It also looks like you two will be in that double battle." Kurama reminded both as they nodded in understanding.

"Just don't get in my way Urameshi." Kuwabara reminded Yusuke who just scoffed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Yusuke responded making Kuwabara grit his teeth in anger.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Kuwabara yelled pointing a finger at him.

"What do you think it means you shit head!?" Yusuke yelled back as Kurama sweat dropped.

"Well it looks like the next match won't last that long." Kurama said nervously while chuckling.

Both Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped arguing and both made their way toward Tatsuo and even had a small race to see who could get their first. The Straw Hat's just waited for who would face the two as Yusuke and Kuwabara both picked their cards individually from the pile and revealed who they were going to face.

Tatsuo nodded before clearing his throat ready to announce. "The next match of round three will be a double battle with two participants from both teams fighting alongside each other to defeat their opponents. Remember that it can quickly turn into a handicap match as both participants have to be eliminated. You may use any double team tactics you want and there will be no outside count outs." Tatsuo explained the rules as both teams understood. "Now then the third match will be Yusuke and his partner Kuwabara from Team Urameshi…" The two got a small ovation from the two people in the stands near their side, Botan and Koenma. "…and from Team Straw Hats, Roronoa Zoro and Monkey D. Luffy."

The exorcists all cheered loudly at both Zoro and Luffy as captain and first mate were going to team up to face the captain and his somewhat lackey.

"Lackey! Who the hell do you think you are!!!!???" Kuwabara shouted to no one getting creepy and confused eyes from everyone.

"Yosh Zoro, it's been a while since we teamed up." Luffy told his first mate as he cracked his knuckles.

"Aa, I kind of don't remember the last time we fought together just you and me. It sure must have been a long time." Zoro agreed grinning as he took out two of his three swords.

"Say Kuwabara?" Kuwabara looked at him in response. "Why don't we show them what we can do first?" Yusuke finished as Kuwabara turned back to their opponents who made their way onto the arena.

"You mean like warning shots or something?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yeah, something like that." Yusuke answered as he pointed his finger in gun style at both Luffy and Zoro.

"Hmmm? What is he doing?" Zoro asked even though he knew Luffy didn't know either.

"**Spirit Gun!!!!**" Zoro and Luffy's eyes widened as they watched a blue beam appear from Yusuke's finger tip and both managed to dodge by jumping to opposite sides.

"Nani, what the hell is that?" Zoro asked shocked to see a beam come out of his finger tip.

"SUGE!!!! IT'S A BEAM!!!!!" Luffy shouted in amazement having stars for eyes now while looking at Yusuke.

"BAKA!!! This isn't the time to be impressed!!" Zoro shouted toward Luffy. However, when Zoro noticed someone above him he looked up to see Kuwabara coming down and swinging an orange sword filled with spiritual energy. Zoro blocked the attack creating an 'X' with his swords as their weapons collided. "What kind of sword is that?" Zoro asked as Kuwabara smirked before jumping back.

"So how do you like our attacks?" Yusuke asked both men with smirks on their faces.

"I'm not sure what the hell they are made from, but I can tell they cannot be made from this world." Zoro remarked as Luffy nodded his head to make everyone think he knew what everyone was talking about.

"Your right, this is what we call spirit energy. It can be made into any type of attack, but only a select few human can get spiritual energy especially the ones with a strong sixth sense like me." Kuwabara replied.

"I got spiritual energy because some dumb baby just had to make me a spirit detective." Yusuke replied moving his eyes to point toward the direction of Koenma.

"I heard that Yusuke. But you shouldn't have rescued that kid and die for no reason you know." Koenma fired back as Botan tried to hold her laughter.

"Shut up Koenma!!" Yusuke yelled back.

"**Gomu Gomu no Pistol!!!**" Luffy shouted gaining both Yusuke's and Kuwabara's attention as he sent a punch right at them using his devil fruit powers to stretch his arm. Both men dodged and were shocked to see Luffy's arm stretch.

"What the hell are you some kind of demon?!!?" Kuwabara shouted at Luffy.

"Nope, I'm just a rubber man." Luffy replied as his arm returned to him.

"A rubber man?" Kuwabara asked not believing it.

"**Nana-Juu-Ni Pound Hou!!!**" Zoro shouted as he sent two spiraling wind projectiles at Kuwabara who at the last second dodged.

"Looks like he is a skillful swordsman after all." Yusuke commented as Kuwabara nodded while looking at him.

"That may be true, but I'm still better." Kuwabara charged at Zoro as Kuwabara swung his sword viciously at Zoro who blocked each attack. Meanwhile, Yusuke and Luffy both stared at each other before running at the other and delivering a fist to each other's face. The blow sent both back a few feet away, but that didn't stop them as they went back to begin a fist fight with each other.

Zoro was getting tired of Kuwabara's attacks and begun striking him as Kuwabara was having a hard time blocking Zoro's attacks. "**Sai Kuru!!!**" Zoro shouted as he spun and blew Kuwabara away. Kuwabara began to roll backwards and fell to the grass below on his head causing a bump to be formed at the center of his head.

Luffy ad Yusuke continued their fist fight, but it seems Luffy was winning due to Yusuke's punches not affecting his rubber body. "**Gomu Gomu no Pistol!!!**" Luffy shouted as he stretched his arm back and sent it forward striking Yusuke in the cheek real hard. The blow sent Yusuke back and both Yusuke and Kuwabara were on their knees as they stared at the captain and first mate of the Straw Hat Pirates.

"Dam this could be trouble." Yusuke muttered under his breath.

"Yeah, this is bad." Kuwabara added as both looked at Luffy and Zoro.

* * *

Nami: Go Luffy, Zoro!!!

Brook: Yohohoho, my heart is just beating with excitement. Oh, but I don't have a heart.

Robin: It looks like we have a high chance of winning.

Sanji: Aa, but let's just hope they don't screw up.

Usopp and Chopper: Please don't screw up!!!

Next Chapter: **The Double Battle Continues, The Clash Between Swordsmen**


	32. The Double Battle Continues

**Author Notes:** Yare, yare, it's been such a long time since I updated this story. Might as well got on with it for all those who love this story.

**The Double Battle Continues, The Clash Between Swordsmen**

The tension in the air was huge as the two strongest Straw Hats stared down the captain of Team Urameshi and his lackey.

"Who are you calling a lackey!!!!!?????" Kuwabara shouted at me, but everyone had no clue to why he sudden;y shouted at the sky.. Hiei sighed and muttered something about Kuwabara being a fool.

"Kuwabara, stop acting like an idiot!" Yusuke shouted, annoyed.

"Put a lip on it Urameshi, and why is our team called Team Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled back. "For everything that I did, I should be the captain and the team should be called Team Kuwabara!"

"For the last time, don't put the blame on me! It's not my fault the fans prefer me over you!" Yusuke shouted. Kuwabara was getting angrier by the second.

"Face it Urameshi, the only reason they like you better because you have fight in all the major battles and got more screen time then me!" Kuwabara retorted.

"What was that!?" Yusuke didn't back down as tension flew between the two as Luffy laughed at the whole time they argued.

"Oi Zoro, those two remind me of you and Sanji!" He told Zoro.

"NO WE DON'T!!!!!!" Zoro and Sanji shouted as Luffy continued to laugh. Then to everyone's surprise Yusuke launched a Spirit Gun that nailed Luffy right in the gut sending him crashing to the wall, leaving a trail of dust.

"Luffy!" Zoro shouted as he gritted his teeth and turned back to Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Damn you!"

"Looks like our diversion plan worked just like we planned!" Yusuke remarked as he chuckled with his index finger still out and pointing to where Luffy crashed.

"LIARS!" Usopp yelled as Kuwabara brought out his spirit sword.

"Now I'm going to show you who the better swordsman is!" With that said, Kuwabara immediately charged at Zoro who raised his swords and began deflecting Kuwabara's attacks. Zoro was surprised out how quick his swings were, but noticed that he didn't know how to swing his sword properly. He took this to his advantage and blocked his swing before knocking his spirit sword out of his hand. Kuwabara gasped as he was now left wide open.

"**Nito-Ryu Iai****!**" Zoro called out his attack, but eyes widened when Yusuke suddenly appeared in between him and Kuwabara with his index finger pointed to his face. "Shit!"

"**Spirit Gun!**" Yusuke launched his spirit gun that created a huge explosion that was then followed by a scream from Zoro as the attack hit him in the face.

"Zoro!" Chopper shouted as the Straw Hats watched as Zoro flew from the dust cloud and managed to land safely on his feet with his knees bent. Zoro began gasping for air as blood began dripping from his temples and down his face.

Meanwhile, Yusuke and Kuwabara were standing on their feet with a grin plastered on Yusuke's face. Kuwabara wiped the sweat off his forehead and let out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding. He then turned to Yusuke. "That was close one, thanks Urameshi."

"Don't worry about it." He replied as Zoro used his swords to help himself up. He closed his right eye to prevent any of the blood of getting in. He looked at them with only his left eye and then took out Wado Ichimonji and placed it in his mouth. Yusuke and Kuwabara stared at him before eyes widened when they saw a stretched out leg heading toward them from their right.

"**Gomu Gomu no Muchi!**" Luffy shouted as he used his rubber powers to land a horizontal kick to both as they crashed onto the floor.

"Oi Zoro, daijobu?" Luffy asked his first mate as he nodded, never taking his eyes off of the opponents. Yusuke and Zoro groaned when they began to stand up from the blow and then looked the captain and his first mate.

"Damn, forget about him..." Yusuke muttered, standing up. "Kuwabara..." Said person looked at Yusuke. "I'll let you handle that green hair..." He told him looking at Zoro. Then he looked back at Luffy who cracked his knuckles again. "I'll take care of that rubber freak."

Kuwabara nodded. "Right." With that both men charged at their respective opponents as the one on one fights began. Yusuke began his assault by delivering punches, but Luffy was easily dodging them. Tired off being on the defensive, Luffy threw a punch at Yusuke, but he was able to grab a hold of his fist. Yusuke then punched Luffy in the face and then kicked him in the gut. Luffy spit out some saliva, but Yusuke wasn't finished as he continued his assault with punches to his gut and face. He then gave one final blow to the face that sent Luffy backwards and almost out, but Luffy was able to regain his balance.

"Damn..." Luffy muttered as he panted. He then got up again and charged at Yusuke. "Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun!" Yusuke surprised at the sudden multiple fists thrown at him, tried to dodge but was only able to dodge some, while the others were direct hits to his face and abdomen. Luffy then stopped and stretched his arm back. "Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" He then punched Yusuke in the face sending him to the ground.

Meanwhile, Kuwabara brought out his spirit sword again and began delivering swings at Zoro, who was deflecting them and continued to look out for the opportunity to try and attack him again. However, Kuwabara was not going to repeat his last mistake. Zoro's eyes widened when he saw a second spirit sword appear in his other hand and began to swing that sword as well. Kuwabara then swung one of his sword one more time, before backing away from the now extremely tired Zoro.

'Damn it...' Zoro thought as his one open eye's vision began to get blurry. '...I lost too much blood from my last fight. I got to finish this him off real fast.' Kuwabara stared at him before spitting out some saliva and then charged at Zoro again. Zoro prepared himself, but his eyes widened when Kuwabara suddenly jumped into the air. Kuwabara screamed as he pointed both of his swords down at Zoro. Zoro just set himself and then launched his own attack. "**Santouryu Tatsumaki!**" With one 360 spin, Zoro launched a dragon shaped tornado that surprised Kuwabara.

"Nani?!" Kuwabara shouted as the attack him him dead on in his gut. He screamed in pain as the attack cut some flesh from his abdomen and before he knew it, he was in the air and began to fall down.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke shouted watching as his teammate fall. Kuwabara had blood spilling from his abdomen as Zoro panted for air and waited for Kuwabara to fall all the way down. But something happened that made his eyes widened and dropped Wado Ichimonji from his mouth.

"Spirit Sword Extend." Kuwabara muttered as both his spirit swords struck Zoro in the middle of his abdomen and one in his hip section. Kuwabara finally fell to the ground with a thud as his swords were decreasing in length, but were still lodged into Zoro.

"ZORO!!!" Luffy shouted with his eyes widened. Everyone was silent and in shock as blood began seeping through Zoro's shirt. Nami placed a hand to her mouth, while Sanji dropped the cigarette he had in his mouth and everyone else had their eyes widened.

Zoro groaned in pain as he looked down to the two spirit swords lodged into his body. The pain was intense, but not as intense as all the other times. 'Damn, I can't believe I let my guard down...' Zoro thought as he dropped both his swords in his hand and began to remove the two spirit swords from his body. 'It doesn't seem like he hit any of my vitals...' Zoro examined. '...but I can't continue if he does something like this again...' with one final scream of pain, he removed the spirit sword lodged in his abdomen and tossed them onto the floor, where they then disappeared.

Kuwabara leaned onto his shoulder as he closed his left eye and looked at Zoro. He slightly looked at him in disbelief as he panted and then winced in pain from Zoro's attack. He then began to slowly get up and slightly lose his balance, but was able to stand up completely.

Zoro had his eyes hooded as he slowly reached over to his bandanna on his shoulder and slowly tied it around his head. He trembled as he bent down to pick up his swords and placed Wado into his mouth, arms shaking from the pain and blood loss.

"Zoro..." Luffy silently whispered as he watched Zoro lift his head and glared at Kuwabara. Kuwabara took a step back from his glare but was not ready to back down. He then put his hands together and a ball of spiritual energy began forming in his hands. Zoro furrowed his eyebrows at the sudden energy and wasn't going to be careless again.

Kuwabara screamed as a huge sword, much bigger than his spirit sword formed from the ball of energy. "**Dimension Sword!**" Zoro's eyes widened at the amount of energy the sword was emitting, but settled down and prepared himself from anything that might come his way. Kuwabara then charged while holding his dimension sword and jumped to swing his sword down at Zoro. Zoro made an 'X' with his swords to block his swing and Zoro struggled to not let go. More blood began seeping through his shirt and temples as the pain was almost to bearable for a normal human being. But Zoro wasn't a normal human being. He was the Greatest Swordsman in the World!

Zoro pushed his swords forward causing Kuwabara to be sent backwards in mid air and open to any attack. Zoro then put the two swords in his hands together and began to spin them.

"Go Zoro!" Usopp yelled as he and Chopper began cheering for him, along with the crowd with banners and flags.

"Shit..." Kuwabara muttered as Zoro gave him such a powerful glare that froze his entire body.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke shouted as he ran toward the two, but was stopped when Luffy punched Yusuke in the face. Hiei and Kurama watched with mouths gaped open and Botan had a hand to her mouth as both she and Koenma had their eyes wide open.

"**Santo-Ryu Ougi Sanzen Sekai!**" He pushed himself using his back leg and then delivered his attack toward Kuwabara. Kuwabara screamed in pain as Zoro sheathed his swords and with a clank of the sword and guard, Kuwabara fell to the ground, with a crash.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke shouted with eyes widened.

Zoro continued to pant before opening his eyes. "Don't w...worry, I didn't kill him...." With that, Zoro fell to the ground due to the loss of a lot of blood.

"Zoro!" Chopper shouted as Tatsuo looked at both swordsman. He then raised both his arms. "Both men cannot continue to fight!" With this announcement, the final battle was about to begin.

* * *

Chopper: Zoro, are you okay!

Zoro: *****snore*

Nami: Ee, this idiot's alright.

Luffy: Yosh, once I beat him this round is as good as ours.

Usopp: Oi, what the hell is happening to him?!

Franky: Is he...

Everyone: Transforming!!!!

Next Chapter: **Yusuke's Heritage, The Final Match of the Third Round **


End file.
